A Pitch Perfect Life
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: How do Beca, Aubrey, Fat Amy, and Stacie react when Chloe Beale returns home after 4 years abroad, her departure due to a massive fall out right after Worlds? A Bechloe and Staubrey fic cataloguing Chloe's return home and her reasons for leaving, along with everyone else's view on the matter. Also, some Emily/Benji and Bumper/Amy. Canon(with my added spin) R&R and enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

A Pitch Perfect Life

* * *

Brief Synopsis: This story takes place 4 years into the future, with flashbacks to the movies and after Worlds! It's an even split between Staubrey and Bechloe, (but it's heavily Staubrey in the beginning switching to more Bechloe in the end, so patience is a virtue friends.) ;) The story is about what happens when Chloe returns after being gone for four years, the last time she saw any of the girls being after a big blow out after the Worlds competition….

*Author's notes in the end friends ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"And then she was like, oh my god, and I was like, oh my god, I know right? And then she was like shut up, and I was like, I KNOW right?"

Stacie rolled her eyes while Daliya rambled on, the platinum blonde known worldwide for her trendy pop hits, but certainly not her brains. Daliya was telling some mesmerized intern all about some run-in with some celeb somewhere off the coast of Greece on some fancy yacht. Stacie's mind had left the conversation five minutes ago, much to the oblivion of the two young girls. The intern nodded in excitement as she stood in front of the blonde seated at the head of the conference room's long metal table. All Stacie needed was for Daliya to focus for five more minutes so she could get the contract signed for the two lawyers present.

Stacie looked up at the older men dressed in suit and tie, staring at the young women, causing a smirk to rise on Stacie's face. Fortunately for her, they were too focused on the young ladies breasts to even concern themselves with the reality the meeting had overrun 30 minutes. Well, at the very least, they wouldn't be angry with her.

"And I was like, Justin, I will see you so soon, can't wait, and he LAUGHED. Oh my god, it was like, SO perfect!"

Stacie noticed the lull in conversation and chose to insert herself with a shuffling of papers and brief cough.

"Daliya, you and the Biebs are going to get some incredible paparazzi, it's going to be great," she said with a smile, folding up the paper she had just been doodling on.

"Tiffany, would you mind bringing this up to our CEO?"

Tiffany's head whipped towards Stacie to see the brunette smiling at her gently, a folded note in her extended hand.

"Oh! Gosh, yes, I'm so sorry Stacie. I'll bring it right up," the girl replied somewhat frantically.

"Relax, it's fine. Thank you Tiffany," Stacie said with a kind smile.

She was never mean to her interns, knowing herself what it was like to be a young girl trying to make her way in the world. She gave her a wink as she left, turning back to the group and seeing Daliya wave goodbye excitedly. As dumb as the girl was, she was a kind soul, and one hell of a singer too.

"Gentlemen, did you have any other concerns about the contract, or are we set to go?" Stacie, asked, grabbing their attention from the perky blonde and making them remember why they were there.

"Oh, *cough, yes, yes, um, let me see here," the older of the two replied, trying to pretend like he was reading something.

"UGH, Stacie, I cannot thank you enough. I still cannot believe you got me a deal with Vitamin Water! It is like, the biggest dream come true, I am like so obsessed with them."

Stacie smiled and leaned back in her chair. Daliya, as oblivious as she could be, was one of Stacie's favorite artists under the label. She had a heart of gold, made many appearances for charities that targeted aiding impoverished children, and genuinely cared about her impact and the work she did.

"Hey, it's part of my job. I'm glad it's happening," Stacie replied, letting her long and light brown waves slide over her breasts as she leaned back in her chair, her cute multi-colored sundress perfect for the hot summer weather that was hitting LA this year.

"Everything looks good to go here Stacie, including your portion and percentage. I'd say everything is smooth sailing and you are ready to book the photo shoot and begin working on the campaign with them."

"Fantastic," Stacie replied, clapping her hands once and then standing from her seat, stretching out her hand to the two attorneys. Frank and Dylan were two nice guys she had met through Aubrey, and Aubrey's approval when it came to business meant that they must have been good. The label used them frequently.

"Oh my god you guys, thank you so much again! You always help us make everything so perfect!"

The men smiled, and even though they were nice, it was still quite obvious they were smitten with the younger girl. They finished shaking hands and Stacie showed them out and closed the door, walking down the long, concrete, floors.

She should have known when working in Los Angeles, and of course working for someone like Beca, that the building would have an alternative vibe. Long glass windows made walls for office spaces, the downtown industrial building being a mix of elegance, sleek and grunge.

Daliya walked with Stacie, purse and Starbucks cup in hand, moving along as her platforms clicked on the surface.

"I am SO excited, and think of the money it will raise too! Can you believe it!" Daliya said, her giddiness making Stacie chuckle.

"You know Addy, you are by far one of my favorite people to work with," Stacie replied, stopping outside of her office and pulling the girl in for a hug.

"Awww, boo boo cakes! I love you too. I couldn't ask for a better PR agent. You're nothing like what people assume when they hear 'PR'."

Stacie smiled and Daliya, her real name Adelina, poked her shoulder.

"Now don't think I didn't see you doodling lovey dovey stuff on that notepad of yours. Go give the CEO a big kiss for me!"

Stacie blushed and her mouth dropped as Daliya walked away towards the elevators, giggling and waving. Maybe the girl was sharper than she gave her credit for, she thought to herself. Stacie chuckled and shook her head as she entered her office, dropping her binder on her desk before going off and doing exactly what Addy had suggested.

When Stacie had decided to go in with Beca and Amy on their label, she was initially only going in as a scout to search for talent, while doing some advertising and PR for the label itself as well. Most artists have their own agents or have actual PR firms that manage them, however, Stacie had tried the challenge of managing a few artists herself while working at the label, and she discovered she had a true knack for it.

Daliya was one of many artists the label managed that she did PR for, and she was happy she could still work under the same roof as her Barden Bella buddies. It was a dream come true to be in a field she loved along with being in music and working with her best friends. She was living the dream and was only in her mid twenties.

"Ay jugs!"

Stacie paused as she saw Fat Amy walking towards her, the blonde as giddy and ridiculous as the day she met her. Out of all the Bellas, Stacie became closest with Amy, Beca and Chloe over their college years. When Beca decided she wanted to start her own label and become a producer, Amy surprised everyone with the truth that she was one of the wealthiest trust fund babies Australia had ever seen. Of course Amy would be rich and not think it was a big deal at all, too focused on having fun and staying true to herself.

So when Beca began planning on building her own label, Amy wanted in too, and not only did they make Emily a sensation after the Worlds competition, Amy's soon to be hubby Bumper brought fame to the label as well after his live TV audition. Combined with Amy's investments, the label was an instant success, something rather unheard of in the music industry. And thus, Tasmanian Records was born.

Amy and Beca had known Stacie was interested in PR from her schooling, and after making her a proposal, Stacie immediately jumped on the bandwagon, and the girls headed to Los Angeles to build a career and empire in the music industry.

"Amy, who let you out of your cage?" Stacie said jokingly, making the Australian laugh hard.

"Your girlfriend wanted to see me actually," she replied. "Though that must have been some note you wrote her because I was kicked out and sent to find you once the meeting was done. How's good ol' Daliya by the way, she still here?"

"No, she had to split. Something about Taylor Swift being in town and going for bubble tea? Who knows."

"Right, well anyway, I'm off to my office. This wedding isn't going to plan itself you know," Amy said, slapping Stacie's tush as she walked by, making Stacie chuckle. It was nice to work at a place where she spent most of her days laughing.

Stacie made her way down the hall and towards one of the big corner offices that actually had real walls. She knocked on the door and waited until a "come in!" resounded from within. Stacie smirked to herself, knowing her girl must have been a bit flustered.

Stacie was a sexual person, plain and simple. Everything she touched, she could make sexual, desire being something she understood deeply. It was part of what made her good in PR. She knew her dirty words had probably made her lover a little antsy, and it was absolutely clear when she walked into the office, shutting the door behind her.

Stacie's eyes raked over her girlfriend of over four years, the gray, short sleeved, dress fitting her body snugly and Louboutins making her legs look endless. Aubrey Posen's ripped arm held up her arched body as she stood by the side of her desk, trying to read the last bit on the sheets of paper before her.

Stacie walked over slowly, sashaying her hips, her flared sundress perfect for her little strut. She walked up to Aubrey and trailed a hand up and down her back, fingers going to play with the ends of the long blonde hair lying there. She brought her face to Aubrey's ear as her eyes looked at whatever the blonde was finishing up.

"Whatchya got there," she whispered.

"Part of what Amy and I needed to deal with today, accounting crap," Aubrey replied in the same hushed tone. If they were quiet enough, it was like they were the only two people in the world.

Stacie hummed in response, her eyes traveling down Aubrey's desk and seeing her doodled page lying atop it. Aubrey scribbled something down and finally laid her pen to rest, turning in the semi-embrace to wrap her arms around Stacie's waist, leaning her butt against the desk behind her.

"You needed to see me Ms. Posen?" Stacie asked, her arms resting over Aubrey's shoulders as the older girl rubbed Stacie's back with both hands.

"Mmhmm. We seem to have an issue," Aubrey said with a smile.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"It's a small sexual harassment thing. You've been a bad girl, Stacie."

"Hmm, I don't recall doing anything out of the ordinary," she replied, playing along, eyes towards the ceiling as if trying to recollect. Aubrey took the opportunity to pull her in more closely, lips traveling to Stacie's neck to kiss her way up slowly.

"It appears you've been trying to use interns to carry dirty notes to your colleagues. Very dirty notes, I might add."

"Ahh, I see. Well in that case, I have no choice. I confess. I'm guilty as charged," she whispered, hands traveling down Aubrey's body as the blonde worked on her neck, her heart pounding as the woman before her teased her slowly.

"Mmm, well in that case, you know I have to act. A punishment must be given," Aubrey whispered into her ear before nibbling and playing with it, her hands now traveling down Stacie's back to her large and rounded butt, squeezing it gently and bringing them flush together.

"Well Ms. Posen, whatever you think is an appropriate punishment, I have no choice but to agree."

"I'm glad you're so compliant. It will make this all _much_ easier."

Aubrey turned them, pushing Stacie into her desk and lifting the girl to sit on top of it.

Stacie couldn't handle it any longer and crashed their lips together, cupping Aubrey's face and wrapping her legs around the blonde as long fingers drifted under her dress. Stacie moaned, taking control of Aubrey's mouth, ready to burst.

Aubrey pulled back as she ripped Stacie's underwear down, moving back up to clear space on her desk. She pushed Stacie back and kissed Stacie senseless, grinding their bodies together as Stacie got worked up.

"And to think, our investor was in the room," Aubrey said, smirking into Stacie's neck, one of her hands traveling down and beginning to pump in and out of the younger girl, making her head roll.

"I am so sorry Ms. Posen. How can I make this up to you?" she asked breathily, fingers raking through Aubrey's hair as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

"I think you're going to have to beg for forgiveness. You do know how to beg, don't you Stacie?"

The brown-haired girl nodded, bringing their lips back together frantically, Aubrey's fingers making swift work of her. Aubrey pulled back just slightly, talking into Stacie's mouth.

"I need to hear proof, Stacie," she said, staring into her lover's eyes.

"Please baby."

"What was that?"

"Dammit, Aubrey, please. I'm so close."

Aubrey chuckled as she lowered her lips back down to her whimpering girlfriend.

"That doesn't sound much like begging, I don't know if you mean it Ms. Conrad. How can I trust that this will never happen again?"

Stacie was losing her mind, and she used her long and toned legs to pull the blonde closer to her.

"Ms. Posen I am so, deeply, sorry. Please, please, forgive me."

Aubrey smirked into their kisses.

"That's more like it," she replied, using her thumb to press down on Stacie's clit, making Stacie scream into her mouth.

It was only a matter of seconds before Stacie's hands clutched onto Aubrey, an orgasm rocking her body. Aubrey continued pumping until her girlfriend finally started breathing again and her body ceased shaking.

Stacie grabbed Aubrey's face and pulled her in again, keeping her in place and kissing her senseless, relishing in the feel of post-orgasmic bliss as the blonde leaned on top of her. Aubrey was smiling like a loon, loving that she could make her girl whimper and come like that.

"God, I love you," Stacie whispered, pulling back slightly to look at Aubrey and use her thumbs to graze her cheeks and she planted little kisses on her mouth.

"I love you too."

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey flitted around the room, picking up papers that had fallen while also putting their clothes back on, the girls having fucked in the office for nearly an hour.

"You didn't have any other meetings today, right?" Aubrey asked, rubbing Stacie's shoulder as she maneuvered around the chairs in her office.

"No, no, Daliya was it for the day. The contract looks good, we'll start shooting in a few weeks."

"Mmm, I bet she's excited. She's always so perky."

"Yea, she is. She reminds me a little of Chloe actually."

Aubrey paused in her step, the action not going by unnoticed by Stacie.

"Yea… yea she does," Aubrey replied looking up to agree with her girlfriend before her eyes flitted elsewhere.

Stacie's brow furrowed, observing her lover. Her response was off, almost like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Stacie knew something was up, and began to probe the woman before her.

"How is she doing? You haven't heard from her in two months, I was beginning to worry again."

"She's good, she's doing really well. I mean, as well as she can. Africa has been hard on her."

Stacie nodded, walking up behind her girlfriend who had strategically placed her back to her. Aubrey knew Stacie could read her like a book, and the last thing she wanted to talk about was the conversation she had with Chloe this morning, knowing it would trigger some less than happy responses from people in this office.

Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey, nuzzling into the side of her neck and moving her hair out of the way.

"I miss her peppiness. It would be nice to hear from her… "

"Yea, she's just really busy right now."

"Mmm, but it's summertime," Stacie replied as she planted kisses on Aubrey's neck. "She should be off from teaching now, right?"

Aubrey was internally panicking as she poorly organized her papers.

"Yea, she's off, but um, she's planning on moving again."

"Oh? Where's she going this time? She's been to how many new countries in the last 5 years?"

"Um… I think it's three. Colombia, Japan and then Nigeria."

"That's right….so where is she moving this time?"

Aubrey bit her lip, and that's when Stacie pulled back, turning her girlfriend to face her.

"I know when you're keeping things from me babe, so you might as well spill."

Aubrey looked into Stacie's eyes before rolling her own and letting out a frustrated sigh. She ran her hands through her hair and sat on the edge of her desk, taking a breath.

"Amy, I'm assuming, told you I had to speak with her today, right?"

Stacie's brow furrowed again. She popped her hip and crossed her arms, nodding slowly.

"Yes?"

Aubrey looked back up again before clasping her hands together and leaning back.

"Well… we didn't just have a business meeting… we had some personal things to talk about."

Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Okay Aubrey, just spit it out, what's the big deal?"

Aubrey looked at her guiltily and started pacing.

"I was going to tell you later tonight, I just got a call this morning," she said, stopping on the other side of her desk and looking her girlfriend dead the eyes, and expectant look returned to her.

"Chloe is coming back to the US."

Stacie looked surprised, but also confused.

"Okay, big whoop."

"No, no… she's. Chloe's moving to Los Angeles to work and go back to school for her Master's in Education. She wants to settle down and move here, Stace."

Stacie's mouth dropped. She hadn't seen Chloe in five years, and even though she had been good friends with the girl, Chloe had done a good job of distancing herself from her and Fat Amy, largely because of her big falling out with Beca right after Worlds.

"And Amy knows?"

"Yea. I told her, and I guess she had let Amy know that she would be coming to the wedding, so…"

Stacie looked at her girlfriend, and realized why she was so panicked, the pair being on opposite sides when it came to the "Bhloe Situation," as Amy dubbed it.

"Did she say anything about Beca?"

"No, she didn't mention her, but…"

"But? What, Aubrey? Spit it out."

Aubrey looked back up at Stacie sadly.

"Apparently, Amy's not the only one with a fiancé these days."

It took Stacie a moment to realize what her girlfriend said.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N:

Hi Everyone! I'm Baby Darth Dalloway. For those of you who know me, you know me for my Emison writing in the Pretty Little Liars fandom, and to those of you who don't know me, hello!

This story just randomly came to me after watching the Pitch Perfect movies and reading fanfiction for the Staubrey and Bechloe (aka Bhloe by Fat Amy, lol) fandoms. I have been down on inspiration for months now, largely because I depend on the show or movie itself to inspire me to create something within a canon context, but Pitch Perfect came into the picture and gave me some major writing mojo back!

I want to start by saying I know very little, essentially nothing, about the music industry, so I'm winging it a little bit. I don't think it impacts the overall story, but for those of you more in tune/ aware of what happens in that area of life, just know I'm confessing now, haha.

Other than that, this story will have updates about every week, and it's looking to be about 20 chapters long. I'm always open to ideas or suggestions, but since I know where the story is pretty much going, don't feel badly if I don't incorporate an idea.

I hope you all enjoy! Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! So, chapter 2 is nearly 3x the size of the first chapter. It's a chapter that gives a lot of back story, and I didn't want to break it up. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Before the workday had ended, Stacie and Aubrey went to Amy's office. They discussed the situation, trying to find the best way inform Beca that the girl she let go was now going to be coming back to the good old US of A, but not alone.

Aubrey left Stacie and Amy for the night, telling Stacie she'd have dinner and a lot of wine waiting for her when she got home, if she even made it home considering the situation could not bring about the best response from the one and only Beca Mitchell.

The leggy blonde made her way to the elevator and out into the secured parking lot, hopping into her BMW M6. Being the CEO of a highly successful label had its perks. She drove through security and put the roof down before pulling out onto the street, and before she knew what she was doing, she headed for Santa Monica. It was the place she always headed when she needed some time to think, and boy, did she have a lot to think about.

Aubrey threw her phone on shuffle and let the music play, thinking about how this entire situation was going to play out. It probably wouldn't be good for anyone involved.

When she thought back to her last year at Barden University, she couldn't help but want to hit herself for not seeing the signs sooner. How ironic she spent that entire year singing "I saw the sign." Maybe if she hadn't been so controlling or preoccupied with her own story of redemption, she would have recognized the struggle her best friend was going through. Hell, she should have recognized it those years after, too. Maybe if she had paid more attention, her best friend would have stayed and been happy with the girl she loved and Aubrey herself could have had the courage to be with the woman, who was the love of her life, that much sooner.

She chuckled, remembering the first time Stacie and her had had a real conversation. It was during the initiation party, and Stacie walked over to Fat Amy and Aubrey, who had spent the night chatting.

 _After Amy had mentioned her theory on what girls were gay in the group, Aubrey felt tense, not wanting anyone to pick up on her lady loving vibes. It wasn't that Aubrey was homophobic, or even averse to being gay; she had just been so caught up in being the idealized image her father had set for her that being gay was not in that picture. Chloe had tried for a long time to get it out of her, but Aubrey's cover story had been she was too focused on school and had a serious crush on Uni that she was too chicken to do anything about. If Chloe knew all along how much she was lying, she mentioned nothing to Aubrey._

 _So the blonde nodded along with Amy, knowing she was definitely gay, along with an obviously gay Cynthia Rose and very bisexual Chloe. She wondered about Beca, but after seeing her with Jesse, she knew she had to at least like boys._

 _As she thought to herself and nodded along with Amy, who placed her bets on "Black Beauty," she saw Stacie catch Cynthia Rose staring at her chest. Her expression made Aubrey laugh out loud. Stacie was too attractive for her own good, she had thought back then, but she sipped her drink and went back to listening to Amy._

 _Aubrey continued to listen as Amy mentioned her hairstyle, and was oblivious to Stacie approaching until she stood before them, a look of confusion still on her face._

" _Ay, well look who it is! How's the night going Stace?" Amy asked, Stacie continuing to look off with a puzzled expression._

 _Aubrey watched her and realized the girl had zoned out, and she reached her hand to shake her shoulder gently to jolt the girl back to the present._

" _Stacie, are you okay?" the captain asked._

 _Stacie shook her head in surprise._

" _Huh? Oh! Yea, yea I'm good… Just, you know…"_

" _Ohh, you noticed Black Beauty checkin out your tits, too?"_

 _Stacie and Aubrey both whipped their heads around to look at Amy, who grinned and shrugged. Aubrey gave her a 'what the fuck' sort of look, making Amy realize she should skedaddle._

" _Uh, you know what, I'm going to just, yea," and with that awkward ending, Amy walked into the crowd to go talk to some fellas, Aubrey later finding out that was the first time she spoke with Bumper._

" _She's ridiculous, but I also kind of love her," Stacie said, causing Aubrey to turn back and face her._

" _She is something alright," Aubrey said, her eyes darting down to Stacie's rather exposed chest before glancing back up to see the girl taking a sip of her drink._

" _So was Amy right, that you noticed?"_

" _Noticed what?"_

" _Cynthia Rose."_

" _Oh. Yea… Cynthia Rose is almost too gay to function. I can't blame her, the girls are out in full force tonight," she replied, gesturing to her breasts, causing Aubrey to glance down again._

" _Right, um," Aubrey shook her head, concern going back on her face. "Anyway, you don't feel uncomfortable or anything do you?"_

 _Stacie's head whipped up from her cup, shocked that Aubrey would bother to ask her. No one else that she had encountered over the years ever thought to ask her things like that, most people assuming she wanted all the attention all the time. There was a difference between being sexual and open, and being treated like a piece of meat in a garbage bag. Stacie was surprised someone like Aubrey, who she had judged as being incredibly uptight and judgmental, would care enough to be concerned._

" _Thank you for asking," she blurted out, making Aubrey confused but also smile._

" _Do people not ask you if you're okay?"_

" _Well, most people just assume I hop on any dick or go down on any girl that walks by, so…. No, I guess they don't," Stacie said good-naturedly, an appreciative smile on her face._

 _Aubrey was stunned that Stacie seemed just as blunt as Amy, but it made sense why she liked the Australian. They were both blunt and sexy people. Aubrey recovered quickly._

" _Just because you are beautiful and more sexually active than most people, it doesn't mean you deserve to be treated poorly."_

 _Stacie looked at Aubrey like she had three heads, making Aubrey frown._

" _What? What did I say?"_

" _You think I'm beautiful?" Stacie asked, a small smile on her lips that grew into a smirk as she noticed Aubrey choking on her drink._

" _Why, um, yea, yes! Of course Stacie, you're gorgeous," Aubrey replied, trying to get the air flowing into her lungs again properly while hiding her blush too, her normally reserved mask slightly faltering._

 _The look Stacie gave her was downright predatory._

" _Thank you for defending my honor captain, but it's all good. Cynthia has her own thing going on with some ex or something, I think she's just horny and frustrated and not keeping her eyes in check."_

" _Oh, so she is gay?"_

 _Stacie laughed out loud, bending over, making Aubrey confused again._

" _What gave it away? The hair, the flannel, or the blatant boob staring?" Stacie asked, laughing so hard it made Aubrey laugh out loud too._

" _I don't know! I didn't want to be presumptuous, there are many girls out there who don't look gay who are, and visa versa," she replied, wiping tears from her eyes._

" _Oh gosh, that's funny. But at least that's nice of you to be aware about the community and everything."_

" _You know, everything is not always as it seems. You can't judge a book by it's cover these days."_

" _I'm glad you have that mentality. It's nice when you meet people who aren't so judgmental about certain things. I know I get judged just walking into a room."_

" _Well, I have to say, when you introduced yourself on stage at auditions, I did kind of laugh," Aubrey said, chuckling at Stacie's wide-open eyes and look of embarrassment._

" _Oh my god, shut up! Seriously? I was so nervous to perform in front of everyone. It was not like my small town choir, it was a big deal!" Stacie replied. "I did not think I would get in, I completely choked. My hand gestures? What was that?"_

 _Aubrey cackled in response, shaking her head._

" _It was cute, don't worry. But at least you had potential. We saw that. Some of the other candidates, however, were a little troubling."_

" _Yea, well, they do say there are a lot of oddballs in acapella. It's to be expected."_

" _Exactly!"_

" _Man… well thanks for defending my honor earlier, or at least concerning yourself with it."_

" _Anytime Stacie," Aubrey found herself saying before she even realized it. "If you need anything, I'm here."_

 _Stacie watched the older girl finish speaking, taking a sip from her cup._

" _Thanks Aubrey."_

" _Well! I need to go refill my cup," the blonde said. "I'll be flittering around, so enjoy yourself."_

 _The blonde began to walk off, gently rubbing Stacie's arm in reassurance as she passed by._

" _Oh, and Bree?"_

 _Aubrey turned around and looked at her, eyebrows raised._

" _Yep?"_

 _Stacie gave her a sultry look._

" _Just so you and Amy know, there are more lady lovers in this group than Cynthia Rose."_

 _Aubrey froze and Stacie just winked, going her own way, and leaving the blonde to wonder what the hell had just happened._

* * *

As Aubrey pulled in to park and walk over to the Santa Monica pier, she laughed at herself. How the hell did she not notice Stacie blatantly flirting with her? Aubrey was so confused by it. She even remembered the next day of practice where Stacie looked right at her and proclaimed her vagina was "a hunter," giving her sultry eyes the whole time. She felt such a surge of jealousy then that she made it clear treble-boning was a no-no. She shook her head at how much of an idiot she was.

She had been lucky though, that in the midst of that year where she was an insane control freak, Stacie actually took the time to listen to her and visa versa. They would bump into each other and grab lunch, go for the occasional coffee. There were even a few parties they went to where Stacie would complain about someone staring at her, and Aubrey defended her honor, yet again.

Most people didn't realize that Aubrey was a kind and caring person deep down who just wanted to help others reach their goals and dreams. Admittedly, her junior and senior years were not the most graceful representation of her personality, but she lucked out that Stacie saw past the stressed out girl and gave her a chance. Maybe part of it had to do with the fact that Aubrey did the same for her. Instead of assuming Stacie was some slut with no brain, she got to know her for the sweet, and sometimes nervous, girl she was. Stacie was the best thing that ever happened to Aubrey, she thought.

Aubrey continued walking until she reached the sand, going to sit under the pier for a bit. She really should have worn something else, but what could she do. She thought back to her memories with the Bellas, when Amy literally tackled her as she fought Chloe. She remembered Stacie casting her looks, appreciative of the fact that the blonde finally opened up about her dad to everyone outside of herself and Chloe, and also for giving Beca a chance.

Chloe had hit the nail on the head that day. She had been too controlling back then. She had failed in the previous year and hoped by perfecting the crappy routine they had inherited from their former captains, she could regain some sense of glory. If she could just perfect it, then the shame would go away, was her thinking back then. Letting go that day was only the first step in many that Aubrey needed to take to better herself and move forward.

When they won nationals, she remembered being on cloud nine, Stacie standing beside her and giving her a look and a nod towards Beca, indicating she should congratulate her, which made Aubrey go so far as to hug the little midget. Aubrey had her issues with Beca's attitude and ear monstrosities, but the other part of the reason she didn't like the girl was because she owned who she was and did not regard authority, and that was something Aubrey had really struggled with during her college years. She had not felt comfortable with herself after she publicly disgraced the Bellas and her family. It was a hard pill of defeat to swallow.

Aubrey had gotten long past that though. It took a few years, building her own company and finding out what success really meant to her. She remembered when she left after graduation, Stacie had held back tears. Part of her wanted to confess to Stacie then that she was gay and had feelings for her, but also felt she had a lot to work on, and now was not the time. Aubrey was right, as painful as a decision it was to make.

The pair had stayed in contact, and Aubrey was concerned as she lost further and further touch with Chloe, not understanding why the girl had chosen to stay behind and repeat three years of college. Again, another obvious sign of her deeply hidden love for Beca that she did not get until it was too late.

Stacie was nice to her though, keeping her updated about everything going on, and she realized Stacie needed that time for herself too. Aubrey never thought Stacie was a slut, but she knew she would have been too insecure to do a long distance relationship with Stacie, and frankly, it would have killed Stacie to do it. Everyone needs that time in life to explore and go crazy and let loose, and Aubrey knew she didn't want to hold Stacie back by tying her down. It was a wise decision that she handled everything in the matter that she had. She wished she could have said the same for Beca and Chloe and their decisions.

Aubrey stood up, wiping the sand from her dress as she headed back to her car, planning on picking up Thai food and wine for girlfriend tonight. She knew Stacie would want and need the booze this evening. Frankly, Aubrey wanted it herself.

She was happy Chloe was sounding like her old self again and was planning on coming home, but Aubrey worried that this history between Chloe and Beca was going to cause her and Stacie problems.

Aubrey never realized how completely in love Chloe was with Beca Mitchell. It didn't hit her until the girls came to her retreat center for their own team-building situation.

Aubrey smiled as she remembered the shocked look on Stacie's face when the group pulled up. Chloe had contacted her out of the blue in complete distress, and Aubrey immediately offered her services. She was so excited at the prospect of seeing Stacie that she chose to keep it from the girl and make it a surprise.

While she yelled at them all to fall in line, her eyes kept flitting back to Stacie, trying to communicate that she missed her and held extra attention for her. Still, she couldn't just go easy on Stacie. She had to be hard on all of them.

While the girls were getting ready to go sleep in their tent that night, Aubrey had pulled Chloe aside to chat. She remembered the conversation so vividly….

" _Hey Chlo, you have a second before bed?"_

" _Of course! What's shakin' bacon?" she replied, making Aubrey smile._

 _The blonde pulled her away from the tents and towards the porch of a large cabin where they could see the girls getting the tent set up inside._

" _I wanted to check in and see how you're doing? We haven't spoken in almost three months, outside of your call to come here."_

" _I know, I'm sorry. Ever since the disaster with Amy's, um, pants, situation, I just haven't been able to focus well lately."_

 _Aubrey nodded her head slowly, Chloe looking off over at the tent._

" _Chloe," Aubrey stated, rather than asked._

 _The redhead turned to face her smiling, but she was met with a sad smile from Aubrey. She didn't need words to communicate to her friend. The elephant of a problem was doing enough speaking for them._

" _I'm fine, Bree. Really," Chloe said, standing up, Aubrey going with her and grabbing her wrist._

" _Chloe, I understand wanting to be part of a successful group and be in the magic of what we all created senior year… but you've been in college for seven years. This is not okay."_

 _Chloe yanked her arm away, spinning towards Aubrey._

" _I am fine, Aubrey. I just want to be a part of this-"_

" _But why three years, hm? Why not stay for maybe one extra year? It's odd to stay for exactly three."_

 _Chloe remained silent._

" _I don't want to talk about this Bree."_

" _Chloe, I didn't see it until today, but you have changed. You're like how I was senior year. You're controlling and not thinking rationally. And I know it's not just about growing up or the Bellas. You have known for forever that you want to teach children."_

 _She looked at Chloe pleadingly and the redhead shook her head, staring at the ground._

" _I can't talk about this."_

" _I know you're in love with Beca."_

 _Chloe's face whipped around, shocked at Aubrey's blunt declaration. Everyone had always assumed that Chloe was just good friends with Beca, but when Aubrey saw them together again, saw the tension, saw Chloe acting so crazy, she thought back over time about how the pair was together. Chloe literally entrapping a naked freshman against a wall, wanting to be close friends, staying back to be with Beca, the hostility in her voice about DSM's Kommisar who kept making innuendos at Beca that Aubrey heard all about. It was written in their story, the only person not getting it being Beca, who apparently was still with her boyfriend of three years._

" _You need to tell her Chloe, before it's too late."_

" _Like you're one to talk, Aubrey," the ginger replied, her sensitivity getting the better of her._

" _I know you had a thing for Stacie, I saw it all through senior year, and I know you guys still keep in touch. I saw the way you looked at her today."_

" _Chloe, I did what was best for both myself and Stacie. I plan to talk with her once you guys are through with this shit storm you created for yourselves. But I'm not putting my life on hold and driving myself crazy because I won't say how I feel, and neither is Stacie."_

" _And how is that any different!?"_

" _Because Aubrey knows me well enough to know that I couldn't do long distance with her Chloe."_

 _Aubrey and Chloe's heads both whipped towards Stacie's voice, the girl in her pjs and holding her pillow. She had come over to tell the girls they were ready for bed, but overheard their conversation._

 _Chloe looked between the two of them and wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath._

" _I need to go wash up," was all she said as she walked by the girls._

 _Stacie and Aubrey stood there silently several more moments, neither willing to speak._

" _Well… you should head to bed Stacie. I'm getting you guys up super early."_

" _Aubrey, wait," Stacie replied, letting her pillow go to her side as she walked up to the girl._

 _Aubrey averted her gaze, not really trusting her eyes with Stacie's rather revealing bedtime wear._

" _I heard that entire conversation. I'm sorry I eavesdropped-"_

" _It's okay… like I told Chloe, I was planning on talking with you while you were here."_

 _Stacie nodded, closing the gap between them and standing next to Aubrey._

" _Are you even going to look at me?"_

" _I, uh… your nightwear is a little, um… revealing," Aubrey said blushing, looking over her shoulder towards the tent to keep from looking elsewhere._

 _Stacie just chuckled, remembering the first time they chatted where Aubrey reacted exactly the same. After all this time, she still had that effect on the blonde. Stacie threw her pillow onto the porch and dragged Aubrey to the other side of the cabin, Aubrey stumbling to keep up._

" _Stacie, wh-"_

 _Aubrey was silenced by Stacie's mouth, the brown haired girl pushing her into the wall of the cabin and assaulting her lips, bodies flushed together. It took Aubrey a minute to understand what was happening, but once she did, she pulled Stacie closer to her and returned the favor._

 _They kissed until air became an issue, Stacie slowly pulling back and resting her forehead against Aubrey's._

" _I was really scared that I was hallucinating my feelings for you," Stacie whispered, looking up into Aubrey's eyes._

 _Aubrey shook her head._

" _I'm pretty sure everyone who meets you swoons, but no Stacie… I've had feelings for you for a long time. I just needed some space and time to work on myself, and I wanted you to have fun in college. I didn't want to hold you back."_

 _Stacie smiled, happy that Aubrey understood her so well. It was true, Stacie would have died in a long distance relationship, and even though she had still been at Barden all these years, she had learned quite a bit and had grown tremendously as a young woman as well._

" _I have to go back to the tent, but… can we talk more about this? At least after finals and graduation and worlds?"_

 _Aubrey smiled and nodded, cupping Stacie's face and bringing her in for one last kiss._

" _Definitely."_

 _Stacie smiled a huge smile, pulling back and taking Aubrey's hand as they walked back around to the front of the cabin._

" _Oh! I almost forgot. I actually got you something, I mean, it's nothing big, and I was going to give it to you after we talked, but um-"_

 _Aubrey was interrupted by Stacie chuckling and pulling her closer._

" _It's okay, what is it?"_

 _Stacie released her hand as she went to grab her pillow, giving Aubrey enough time to check through her cargo pant pockets until she found the little palm-sized heart cut from white stone._

" _It's supposedly a gift when you find natural crystals in the earth, like the land is giving you a present or something. I found it and thought of you… kind of like the crystal, you're a gift, one that's changed my life."_

 _Stacie looked at Aubrey in shock. She knew that Aubrey had grown and changed and gotten more in tune with herself, but she never thought the girl would have grown to be so bold and confident with her feelings. Stacie looked over her shoulder to find no Bellas around and quickly flung her arms over Aubrey's shoulders, pulling her in for a quick and hard kiss._

" _Thank you," she whispered, as she pulled back slowly, blushing a little at the sentiment._

 _Throughout Stacie's years in high school and in college, she was always the slutty girl. No one cared about her heart or feelings except her family, friends, and Aubrey. Relationships were never her thing, and Aubrey was the only one she had ever felt something deeper for. People mistook Stacie's pleasure of sex and adventure as a sign of heathenism rather than her just enjoying getting her rocks off. Aubrey was always non-judgmental with her. It made her feel like she was a star._

" _You're welcome."_

 _She looked back up at the blonde and pecked her quickly on the lips before skipping off towards her tent, leaving a blushing Aubrey behind._

" _Oh! And Bree?"_

 _The blonde looked up in question._

" _Yep?"_

" _Love the outdoorsy look you have going on," Stacie said with the same sultry grin from years past._

 _Aubrey just laughed in response this time, and waved for her to keep moving, turning to go back to her own cabin._

 _As Stacie lay down in bed and fended off Cynthia Rose's attempts at hooking up, she held the heart in her hand, smiling and busting out Natalie Imbruglia with the other Bellas. Stacie felt like she was in the clouds that night, as did Aubrey._

* * *

Aubrey finally made her way to the Thai place to pick up food and wine and headed back to the condo she shared with Stacie in West Hollywood. California suited both of the girls, all of their friends really, and she thoroughly enjoyed the life she was living there.

Aubrey decided to make tonight relaxing, burning some candles, running a bath, setting up the food and pouring the white wine. She went upstairs to change and put on a robe, not feeling the need for clothes or any further effort this Friday evening. Walking down memory lane was hard and taxing enough.

As she made her way back downstairs to the large and open living room, the kitchen overlooking the area with a bar blocking it off, she pulled out a seat so she could start drinking her wine. She checked her phone and noticed she had yet to hear from Stacie. At this point, she didn't know if that was good or bad news.

Aubrey was happy that Stacie, Amy and Beca had become so close. Chloe had been close with them during her time at Barden, but after everything that went down after Worlds, Chloe thought it was best to leave everyone behind, not just Beca. Aubrey sighed into her glass, remembering everything leading up to Worlds.

The next morning at the retreat center, she put the girls through the ringer. For once, the roles were reversed, and Beca was the high-stressed one who had to turn to Aubrey for guidance and a major reality check. Beca and Chloe's argument had Aubrey nodding, finally glad they were talking something out. She noticed still how utterly oblivious Beca was about Chloe's toner for her, and Aubrey briefly wondered if it was actually denial on Beca's part.

As Beca stormed off into a bear trap, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. The girls became frantic to try and cut her down and get a ladder. God, she was such a bitch back then, Aubrey thought to herself sipping the wine. She still couldn't believe she actually said; "No, we don't believe in ladders. They suggest a corporate hierarchy that is counterproductive to my team-building program."

Stacie turned to look at and gave her the most exasperated look, shaking her head and raising her arms. Aubrey stood in shock as Amy confronted her shortly after, but then turned to watch the girls figure it out. She also distinctly remembered smiling smugly at Stacie, who's 'two can play that game' mentality resulted in squatting and giving Aubrey and eyeful. That girl was such a tease.

They all finally bonded and had a campout, the girls talking about missing one another, Stacie looking right at her as she said, "me too." Fortunately, Beca pulled Aubrey aside later in the night to help organize getting past Bellas together for the big show in Copenhagen. Little did she know her entire life would change in the following weeks of planning.

As Beca and Aubrey coordinated over the weeks through finals and graduation, Amy surprised both Beca and she one night by talking about her family's finances and the giant trust fund in her name. She wanted Beca to produce the song she had made with Emily, and Amy thought, why not do this for fun? All she asked for was a big office and a whole lot of non-responsibility. Also, to not get killed when she constantly pranked people on the job.

Beca immediately turned to Aubrey and asked her to be the lead of the company. Beca had no desire to run a business; she just wanted to produce good music. The rest of the label needed to be left in the hands of smart and savvy people, and why not someone who already created a highly successful business straight out of college?

Aubrey said she had to think about it, because she still had her business to consider. However, she knew deep down that this would be a way to make a life for herself filled with friends, family and love. That was what she wanted.

When they made it to Copenhagen, Aubrey had finally been able to speak to Chloe, who apologized for her behavior that night. She told Aubrey that she was going to tell Beca about her feelings after they won Worlds. Little did Aubrey know that winning the competition was going to make a certain German keen on revenge in the worst of ways. Aubrey guzzled more wine down, wishing she could have predicted that outcome years ago…

 _In the back of the stage at Worlds, Aubrey was getting ready and organizing the other Bella alumni, chatting with a few. She turned and began walking down a hallway to head to the Bellas changing room, when a tall, blonde woman dressed in black made her towards her._

" _Allo," she said in a sultry voice, just a little taller than her._

" _Uh, hi. Can I help you?" Aubrey asked as the woman stood to block her._

 _The woman was gorgeous and giant, and Aubrey thought back to Chloe's words about this mysterious Kommisar, and she wondered if this was the blonde making Beca get in touch with her gay side._

" _Well, yes actually. You see, I get a little tense before performances sometimes. Do you perform?"_

" _Um, I used to… what do you need help with for tension? I don't really know much about that," Aubrey replied, wondering where this conversation was headed._

" _Oh, I'm sure I can teach you. If you want to come with me, I have my own room."_

 _It took Aubrey a minute to finally get what the woman was suggesting, but before she could respond with her typical "aca-scuse me"_ _she was yanked backwards into someone's arms and very cushioned chest._

 _Stacie grabbed Aubrey's face and began making out with her heavily, owning the kiss and dominating her lips, her tongue seeking entrance until Aubrey granted it, eliciting a moan. Stacie finally released her and pulled back, turning her face back to the tall German whose height she equaled in heels._

" _Why don't you find someone who actually finds you attractive you giant?" Stacie said with a pointed look and bitchy smirk, her arm wrapped around Aubrey securely._

 _Aubrey finally bounced back from the kiss and glared at the German woman who just chuckled at Stacie._

" _Oh, you Bellas are just too easy. But not to worry. I know one of you who will definitely help with my sore shoulders after the performance."_

 _She flipped a towel over her shoulder and walked past the couple, bumping shoulders with Stacie as she did so._

 _Stacie released Aubrey and turned around, glaring at the woman's back._

" _I'm guessing that's the Kommisar Chloe has told me all about?"_

 _Stacie rolled her eyes and huffed in response._

" _Ugh, I hate that cocky bitch. She thinks she's so hot and sexy. She's literally an ogre in size."_

 _Aubrey smirked at Stacie, tugging on her forearm and pulling them together._

" _If I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous of that blonde giant Conrad," Aubrey said teasingly, making Stacie look at her in shock until she caught on to the joke._

" _I don't get jealous," she replied, rolling her eyes and glaring at Aubrey, making the blonde laugh._

" _Oh, okay. You just like to stake your claim on me in front of strangers all the time?"_

" _She is EVIL, okay? Plus, you're mine and she needs to take her German charms elsewhere. It's bad enough Beca is sexually confused because of her," Stacie said, making Aubrey chuckle and rub her back._

" _Ah, I see. So Beca wants the Kommisar, who also happens to be evil, and I belong to you now?"_

 _Stacie whipped her head back to stare into Aubrey's eyes, her face beginning to blush. Aubrey had decided right then and there that there was nothing better than getting Stacie Conrad, the blush-inducing queen, to blush herself._

" _I, uh, I mean, I was. I was going to talk to you about all of that, but um-"_

" _But what?"_

 _Stacie looked up at Aubrey sadly._

" _I got a job offer Aubrey, one that I can't turn down… and it's on the other side of the country, away from you."_

 _Aubrey nodded, looking into Stacie's eyes. She realized that Beca must have finally offered Stacie a position in the marketing team, the girl having studied marketing throughout college._

" _Oh, well that's a shame… I just got a job offer too."_

 _Stacie's face fell at Aubrey's words._

" _Where?"_

 _Aubrey saw how heartbroken Stacie looked and she knew she couldn't tease her about this._

" _It's at this amazing new start up. It's owned by some crazy Australian girl, and one of her friends who wears these horrid ear monstrosities. I think you went to school with them, actually?"_

 _It took Stacie a moment to realize what Aubrey had just said, and once the words made sense, her brow furrowed and her eyes teared up._

" _Oh my god, are you serious right now?" she asked, her hands going to cover her mouth._

" _Dixie Chick serious. Beca and Amy offered me a job as the CEO. Who better than another Bella?"_

" _B-But, what about the lodge? You can't just leave it behind for me Aubrey-"_

 _The tall blonde silenced Stacie with a kiss, pulling the younger girl's hands down and wiping her tears away._

" _Stace, I promise I made this choice for me. I'm still the owner of the lodge, but I've found a replacement to manage and run it. Moving to LA, being with my friends, working in an industry I love… this was meant to be."_

 _Stacie was sniffling and threw her arms over Aubrey's shoulders as the older girl rubbed her back._

" _I was so nervous to tell you, I thought we were going to be over. I'm so happy right now," she said, choking on another sob._

 _Aubrey smiled into her shoulder._

" _I'm happy too."_

 _They stood in the hallway for several more minutes until one of the Bella alumni came and yelled for Aubrey to come help._

" _I'll be there in one sec!" she replied, pulling away from Stace and going to adjust her makeup._

" _No more crying, you hear? Not until there's a victor's trophy in hand."_

 _Stacie laughed and nodded. She leaned back in to kiss Aubrey gently._

 _She pulled away and ushered for Aubrey to leave, the blonde kissing her head before walking away._

" _Kick some ass out there babe," Aubrey whispered, and Stacie nodded._

" _You too."_

* * *

As Aubrey lay sprawled on her clean and white sofa, she looked at the clock and realized she had been sitting there for over two hours thinking about everything. Just then, keys jingled in the door and it opened to reveal her girlfriend coming inside.

Aubrey sat up and went to the kitchen to refill her glass and grab one for Stacie, who looked worse for wear.

Stacie took her heels off, having had more than enough stress for one day. She placed them by the floor, her purse as well, not wanting to do anything until tomorrow. Aubrey knew her well enough to know that she'd need a minute before wanting to talk, handing her a glass of wine as she came in.

"Thank you," Stacie said, taking a chug and placing the glass down as she leaned over her arms, hands massaging her temples.

Aubrey began rubbing circles on her back to soothe her.

"There's Thai in the oven, it should be warm. I drew a bath but I'm going to probably have to draw another one. Just relax and come join me when you feel up to it baby."

Stacie nodded, leaning into Aubrey as the blonde gave her a brief half hug and a kiss on her head. Stacie was grateful that the pair knew each other so well, well enough to know when to push and when not to. She picked her head up and watched as Aubrey walked to the stairs, then making her way to the oven, feeling the need for a food coma to distract her.

As Aubrey climbed the steps up to the second level of their condo, she made her way to the bathroom to redo the bath, adding lavender bath salts and bubbles. She sat on the edge drinking her wine again, wondering how things went with Beca. Stacie looked exhausted, but Aubrey thought part of her worry was also because she didn't want herself and the blonde to get pulled into the impending drama.

While the bath continued to fill, Aubrey disrobed and stepped in, putting her hair up as she sat down. She still couldn't believe that that one night changed the dynamics between the Bellas forever…

 _After the girls got off stage at the Worlds, a massive after party was being held at one of Copenhagen's most exclusive and high-end hotels. It was beautiful, and as winners, the Bellas got to stay in rooms as part of a complimentary package._

 _All the groups that performed ended up there, and before everyone knew it, a massive party, with hundreds of people, was in full swing. Amy found champagne for everyone, announcing the news of the record label, along with the fact the girls would all be welcome to join. Cynthia Rose, Jessica and Ashley, and Flo had already made plans and arrangements to go elsewhere, leaving their Bella days behind. Lilly had actually been offered a position as well, detailing surveillance and security for the building Amy was having work done on. The girls were all ecstatic about the future._

 _When Amy found out Stacie and Aubrey had finally gotten their act together, she made fun of them and gave them hugs, saying that it was about time and she just needed two other idiots in the group to get their shit together as well, the three of them all sharing knowing looks. They had casted glances over to Beca and Jesse who were chatting with Benji and Emily, the other new, happy, couple of the night._

 _At some point in the evening when everything was getting fuzzy, Stacie demanded that Aubrey go with her to bed right then and there, and that was all that Aubrey had known or cared to think about until a week later. Aubrey had a lot of regrets about everything that went down, and even though Stacie, and even Beca and Chloe, assured her it was not her fault, she felt like she should have been sharper and more conscious about what was going on over the years and what was bound to transpire._

 _All she knew was that when Stacie and her woke up naked in bed the next morning, their bliss was cut short due to Amy informing them that something had happened with Beca and Jesse, causing them to break up and Jesse to head to the airport early that morning._

 _Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other in shock, and apparently Beca was inconsolable, refusing to speak to anyone, especially Chloe._

 _The rest of their two days there flew by in awkwardness, no one knowing what exactly had transpired between Beca and Jesse, and Beca refusing to talk about it with anyone didn't help matters. Chloe and Aubrey had spoken at length, and as much as Chloe wanted to share her feelings, the timing was not right. Aubrey wished she could have helped with the timing in some way, as that last night she saw Chloe in person changed everything…_

 _A week had passed and the Bellas were moving out, having given Emily the keys to the house and having one last party before parting ways. Beca had been quiet most of the evening, until a pounding sounded on their door. Amy assumed it was Bumper coming to crash, but was surprised to find an incredibly drunk Jesse standing at the door, bottle of Jack in hand. That's when Aubrey knew things were about to come crashing down._

 _Jesse could barely stand as he asked for Beca, and while Amy tried to handle the situation calmly in her own buzzed state, Aubrey 's courage when drunk made her step up quickly, as she knew she had to step in._

 _Jesse had demanded that he talk to Beca, but when he recognized Aubrey in his drunken stupor, Stacie flanking her to support her, he laughed in their faces._

" _Jesus. So have all of you been faking your straightness? Is that the new Bella thing now?" he slurred._

 _The couple had no idea what he was talking about until Beca came to the door, the rest of the girls standing in the back, Emily running off to call Benji as Amy tried getting ahold of Bumper._

" _Jesse, you need to sit down, you can barely stand," Beca had pleaded._

" _MAN, you said that the first time we drank together! Everything comes full circle! You start Barden naked in a shower with a chick and then end naked in bed with one!"_

 _Aubrey had been stunned, turning to look at Chloe because the way she handled the situation had clearly not been good. However, as soon as she saw Chloe's face, she knew it was even worse; Beca had finally slept with a woman, but that woman was not Chloe Beale._

" _Jesse, please-"_

" _NO, no, no… I get it, I get it. That tall blond German bitch, she's hot. Like, REALLY, hot. She made you make sounds I had never heard before."_

" _Okay!" Aubrey finally clapped, finally getting over her stupor. "Jesse, I think it would be a good idea to just sit down so we can get you some water."_

" _Don't fucking touch me," Jesse slurred, slapping Aubrey's hands away. "You fucking dyke, I don't want to catch whatever your slut girlfriend has picked up screwing the whole campus."_

 _The girls all gasped at his outburst, Amy coming out just in the knick of time to stop Aubrey from pummeling Jesse right then in there._

" _Are you KIDDING me? Amy, let me fucking go! I am going to tear his toner off!"_

 _If there was anything funny about the night, it was Amy literally clamping her arms around Aubrey to keep her from killing the drunken boy. The Australian did a 180 and pushed Aubrey into Stacie who was still in the doorway, the blonde's girlfriend holding her back and pushing her against the wall next to the door, inside the house, to keep her from attacking him._

 _Amy held her hands up between them, Beca, Chloe and the other girls paralyzed._

" _Oh come ON Fat Amy. Posen's a big bull dyke now; it would be a fair fight," Jesse said, before cackling._

 _At that point, Flo, Jessica and Ashley had to push Cynthia Rose and Lilly back into the house, not wanting them to lose their temper, because they would actually be able to kill him._

" _Jesse, stop! Stop it! You're mad at me. It's my fault! If you want to be a jerk to anyone, be a jerk to me!"_

 _Chloe had stepped out onto the porch at this point, and Jesse saw red._

" _YOU. You fucking bitch, this is all your fault!"_

 _Aubrey had heard him screaming at Chloe, and she tried to get out of her girlfriend's grip, but Stacie was stronger than her, keeping her hands and body pinned._

" _Aubrey, stop, please baby," Stacie whispered._

 _Aubrey was so angry, she could barely breathe._

" _Wh-What did I do?" Chloe had asked, shocked that Jesse had such a violent reaction towards her._

 _Beca attempted to interrupt him but he brushed her off, getting up close to Chloe, Amy blocking him._

" _YOU! What did you do? You're the one that started this whole lady loving bullshit trend half the Bellas are into now! First, you corner my girlfriend in the shower, and then you make her best friend and your best friend a thing, and now? NOW? She cheated on me with that fucking Kommisar!"_

 _Chloe's jaw dropped at the information, her heart breaking and anger filling it as she found out her jealousy and anger towards the German beauty was not something she made up. Chloe looked to Beca._

" _Beca… why….when?"_

" _After Worlds!" Jesse hollered. "And you know what ginger queen? Maybe if you weren't so obsessed and in love with Beca that you stuck around for three extra years, she wouldn't be off screwing any girl around!"_

 _It was Beca's turn to be shocked, the truth about Chloe finally coming out. She looked at Chloe, whose tears began to fall._

" _FUCK you Bellas!" and on that note, Jesse tried to push past Amy, but she shoved him backwards._

 _Jesse regained his footing and dropped the bottle, and whether or not he would have actually gone and attacked Amy, no one would ever know, because Bumper showed up and gave him one shot to the face, knocking Jesse back into the railing._

" _Bumper! Bumper no, stop, he's too drunk," Amy yelled, holding him back now._

" _You get the HELL off my woman," Bumper yelled, just as Benji ran on to the porch._

" _Guys, guys, calm down, please! The cops will be called soon if you don't shut it down!" he reasoned._

 _Jesse was holding and wiping his nose, tears coming from his eyes as Benji held him up._

" _Choose Beca. You've been calling and begging all week, but now? Now I'm making you choose. Me, or her," he said, nodding to Chloe._

" _Jesse-"_

" _CHOOSE Beca!"_

" _I choose you, okay? I choose you!"_

 _Jesse smiled, and laughed in disbelief, the air thick. He leaned towards Beca and shook his head, completely hammered, and then turned to look at Chloe._

" _See, she doesn't even care about you. Now you know what it's like having your heart ripped out," he said, turning back to Beca. "I'm glad you chose. Now you can show everyone how you've broken two peoples hearts, because I'm done with you."_

 _He pushed off the railing and away from Benji, who quickly followed him. No one spoke, Jesse's outburst revealing an awful lot and hurting a lot of people in the process._

 _Beca turned to look at Chloe, her big blue eyes filled with tears._

" _Chloe-" but Beca was interrupted by the redhead storming up the steps to her room._

 _Beca stepped forward to follow but Amy stopped her, signaling Stacie to let Aubrey handle it. All Aubrey remembered from the rest of the night was sleeping in Chloe's bed, snuggling her friend as she cried her heart out, crying herself too at how angry she was._

 _Aubrey had expected to wake up that next morning with Chloe in her arms, but found her girlfriend wiping hair out of her eyes to wake her. Stacie informed her that Chloe was nowhere to be found, but she left Aubrey a note saying she would call soon._

 _The blonde couldn't look at Stacie, her anger palpable, and the next thing she knew she stormed down the steps to the living room where Amy, Beca, Emily, Bumper and Cynthia sat. Aubrey went off on Beca, blaming her for everything, for leading Jesse on, for being thick, for letting Chloe go._

 _Stacie and Amy had to run over and do damage control, forcing Aubrey to go outside and cool off while Emily consoled a hysterical Beca. Aubrey had never been madder in her entire existence, both at Beca's stupidity and Jesse's nasty comments about her girlfriend._

" _Baby, baby! You need to calm down, you'll make yourself sick," Stacie tried to reason as Aubrey ran out onto the street, pacing as her mind raced._

" _Aub, it's done. We'll find Chloe, the damage will be fixed. Beca is a mess in there, your anger is not a help right now."_

 _Stacie gave Amy a look, rolling her eyes at her lack of subtlety._

" _Oh, no, it will be fixed, fixed after I rip Jesse a new asshole!"_

 _Stacie gave Amy another look, indicating for her to go inside, and as the Australian departed, Stacie went to her girlfriend._

" _Aubrey, Aubrey, stop. Look at me and take a deep breath," Stacie said gently, pulling the blonde into her for a hug._

 _Maybe it was the safety of Stacie's arms, Aubrey had never really thought about it before, but she started sobbing. She blamed herself for not seeing this train wreck sooner, for not being a better friend to Chloe, for getting so mad that she had to be physically restrained. That night had created a lot of tension and had brought up a lot of feelings that all the girls needed to deal with._

* * *

Even though it took a solid two months for Aubrey to get back on good terms with Beca, she couldn't say the same for Chloe. At first, the girls worried when they hadn't heard from her, but the ginger made contact with Aubrey after about two weeks. She went back to the house to grab her things, and the next day she was on a flight abroad to teach foreign children. She told Aubrey she needed time, and at first it was okay… and then Aubrey realized Chloe was never going to come back and address everything that had happened.

They fought once Chloe's second year gone rolled around, but Chloe said she had heard all she needed to. It didn't matter what Beca said now. Beca made her choice that night, and Chloe was not going to come home. It was the first time in years she felt free of Beca, the stress and the drama. She told Aubrey she wanted to be happy, and that was not with Beca.

Beca eventually confronted Aubrey, and Aubrey had no choice but to deliver the news. That was another mistake she regretted. Being honest with Beca was what pushed the smaller girl over the edge and into a serious opiate addiction. The girls hadn't noticed for months, Beca being extra cautious. Finally, the day came where she overdosed late at night in the studio, and Amy and Bumper happened to be fooling around when they heard a crash and commotion and found the unconscious girl. Beca felt that she had lost the love of her life, but with the support of her friends and everyone at the label, she was able to get sober and had been so for years since.

Amy and Stacie had watched their friend go through hell, and as much as Beca was to blame for what happened, the younger women came to resent Chloe Beale over time. Not only had she skipped out on Beca, she skipped out on all of them.

Stacie and Aubrey had rarely fought over the years, but 4 out of 5 times, it was because of their disagreement over the Chloe and Beca situation, both girls caring for their best friends deeply. That's what made this news so hard. As much as Aubrey wanted Chloe around and to be happy, she knew Beca was at risk of using again, that her and Stacie's relationship would be challenged, and that the label could easily suffer.

How Chloe Beale could cause so much chaos so easily was beyond the blonde.

* * *

Before anyone gets mad over Jesse, he will redeem himself slightly. He's just very very hurt right now.

Read and Review, please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Aubrey had her eyes closed and didn't hear Stacie walk in. The younger girl smiled at the relaxed face the blonde wore, but she could also clearly see how tired she was, fatigue etched into her features. She quietly stripped, and Aubrey was unaware of her lover until a foot entered the tub, followed by another. Aubrey stirred as her girlfriend made herself at home between her legs, resting her back against the blonde's front, Aubrey's toned arms circling around Stacie.

"Did you like the Thai?" she asked, planting a kiss on Stacie's shoulder.

Stacie turned slightly and cupped Aubrey's face, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend against her and her lips. She sighed into the kiss. As stressful as the day was, this was heaven for Stacie.

"It was delicious, thank you."

"Anything for you."

Stacie smiled and sat back in her position, the girls enjoying the tranquil atmosphere with lavender in the air, candles flickering about. She was so relaxed, she didn't want to break the atmosphere, but knew it was important.

"We talked with Beca... I'm not really sure how she took it."

Aubrey was quiet, the subject so touchy. She understood why Amy and Stacie were mad at Chloe. She abandoned them all and took off, never to be heard from again and choosing only to communicate with Aubrey, and even then it was rare. But what they were most upset about was the fact Chloe didn't give Beca a chance, didn't give her anything, even after she had heard about her drug abuse. The girls resented Chloe, and while it was Beca's responsibility to monitor her own behavior, the girls felt Chloe should have had some empathy, some heart, and at least listen to what Beca had to say. Instead, radio silence for four straight years.

"I think the most important thing right now is that we support her and let her know we are here, even if she slips up. We just need her to understand that we get that this is going to be hard for her and a massive trigger. The best thing we can do is just be there for her, spend time with her, and listen to her. Everything else is really out of our hands."

"Where is Chloe staying?"

Aubrey tensed at the question, which didn't go unnoticed by Stacie. Stacie was too tired to argue.

"Please tell me you didn't offer her our guest bedroom, Bree?"

"Well, I didn't really offer… so much as she asked me?"

Stacie rolled her eyes and leaned forward in the tub, getting out of the bath.

"Stace, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know? Tell her to get new friends since she seems to not really give a shit about any of us."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and grabbed her head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Stacie, Chloe was hurt. You have to understand-"

"NO Aubrey, what YOU need to understand is that she ran away, like a little bitch might I add, after shit hit the fan," Stacie said fuming, grabbing her girlfriend's robe and putting it on.

"You just seem to think that she's totally innocent in this entire situation, as if her leaving didn't hurt every single one of us, including you! I understand that she was hurt, I understand Beca was an idiot and in serious denial about herself and made a terrible decision that night trying to placate Jesse. But you don't just run out on your family."

Stacie stood over the tub, arms crossed. This was exactly what Aubrey wanted to avoid. Stacie's relationship to Beca and her relationship to Chloe made them see very different sides of the same story. Aubrey, as much as she liked Beca now, still could not believe she didn't defend Chloe that night and didn't have enough balls to come out sooner when Chloe pined after her for years. If Jesse had seen it all that time, it was hard for Aubrey to believe that Beca had not as well.

"Stacie… I care about Beca. The last thing I want is for Chloe to come waltzing back and hurt her again," the blonde said, looking up at her from the tub.

"But you also need to differentiate between defending your friend and your own feelings of hurt. I know you and Amy never say it, but you were devastated when Chloe stopped speaking to you, too."

Stacie shook her head at the blonde and looked away, regretting her earlier gratitude regarding the fact Aubrey knew her so well. It was true. She wasn't just worried for Beca, one of her best friends, and that she might fly off the handle. Chloe hurt Stacie as well, and while Amy could laugh it off, it was not so easy for Stacie, especially since Chloe had known about her feelings for Aubrey over the years and had caused them to become close confidants. The entire situation was a mess. Beca had hurt Chloe, Aubrey hurt Beca, Jesse hurt everyone, Chloe hurt everyone… there was a lot of hurt that had gone around, and Stacie wasn't sure if it could be healed or not.

"If she's staying here Bree, you better let her know that I do not like her at this point in time, and I will not be uncomfortable in my own home," Stacie replied, giving Bree a pointed look.

Aubrey held her hands up, acquiescing to the demand. Stacie could be so stubborn sometimes, and Aubrey wondered if her years on the rest of the girls made her more calm in the situation. It was also unfortunate that Stacie was impervious to her methods of bending wills, but then again, she wouldn't have her girl any other way.

"I will let her know of your displeasure… but can you at least try and think of a way to forgive her? I had to forgive Beca and I even forgave Jesse-"

"You forgave him after punching him in the face and kicking him in the balls?" Stacie replied, throwing her hands in the air and raising her eyebrows incredulously.

"Sometimes words are not demonstrative enough, even when I'm yelling them. My point is that, whatever it is you need to do, you need to find a way to talk to Chloe and deal with this, and make it about you two, not her and Beca."

Stacie stared at Aubrey and rolled her eyes in a huff. She hated when the blonde was right, but then again, it worked both ways.

"Fine. But I am not happy about this, and if I didn't need to be snuggled tonight, you would be sleeping on the couch," Stacie said, moving her hands to her hips.

Aubrey sulked in the tub, completely drained.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Stacie, I really am."

Stacie looked at her girl and could tell a stress headache was coming on. She walked to the edge of the tub and leaned down, giving a half hug and planting a kiss on her crown. Even when fighting, love was present.

"I cleaned up downstairs, come to bed when you're ready," she whispered into her hair, Aubrey nodding.

"I love you," Stacie said, moving away and heading to the bedroom.

* * *

Stacie put her hair in a braid and chose to sleep naked, too tired to deal with clothes. Her conversation with Beca and Amy was met with a lot of silence, the girls not sure if Beca was hurt, elated, relieved or terrified by the prospect of seeing Chloe Beale again.

Aubrey was right that Stacie had to deal with her own hurt feelings concerning the situation. She frankly wanted to slap the redhead, but knew physical violence would not be the answer. She still couldn't believe that Aubrey did what she did when Jesse came around to apologize…

 _It had been a week after all of the drama erupted on the front porch of the Bellas house. Half the girls had left days prior, but Aubrey, Stacie, Amy, and Beca had stayed with Emily in the hopes that they would hear back from Chloe. Aubrey was starting to panic with each passing day, the only thing relieving her tension being Chloe's mother's assurance that they had spoken and she was alive._

 _Contractors were handling everything with the label at this point, and Lily had gone to LA to handle the security side of things. The girls were lucky that they didn't have anything that needed their immediate attention, but in some ways a distraction probably wouldn't have hurt._

 _They were in the living room of the house, a Golden Girls marathon happening on the screen. Stacie had been Aubrey's rock the last week, trying to ease her stressed out girlfriend who was worried about her best friend. Beca had been very silent, Emily trying to reassure her that everything would work out, and Amy being the one to keep everyone from throwing themselves off of a bridge._

 _It was around 2pm when they heard a knock on the door, and Aubrey perked right up, climbing out of her girlfriend's lap and rushing to the door. Aubrey was excited to bring her best friend back into her arms, but as soon as she opened the door, she, yet again, saw red._

 _Jesse stood there, looking rather ashamed, and before Aubrey knew what was happening, she kicked him in the nuts and threw in a punch for good measure._

" _You ASSHOLE!" she yelled, but Stacie and Amy had run out to stop her, her breathing on another level._

" _Dammit, fuck," Jesse said, holding his groin._

 _He rolled around on the deck trying to get through the pain, Amy kneeling beside him and patting his shoulder._

" _Well, I'd say you don't deserve it, but…"_

 _At this point, Stacie shoved Aubrey back into the house and told her to sit down at the dining room table and to control herself, the blonde holding her head in her hands. Stacie went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack, making Aubrey put it on her now swelling hand. The younger girl went back out to see Beca and Emily standing in the doorway, Jesse finally getting his breathing under control._

" _Shit, she can really punch," he said with heavy breathing._

" _Yea, and you might want to watch what you say. The only reason I'm holding her back right now is because I don't want her dragged into your bullshit," Stacie said, arms crossed and glaring at the man who proclaimed her to be an STD-ridden slut._

 _Jesse looked up at Stacie, and as nasty as he had been, she always knew the kid was a good guy. Hurt people hurt people, they say, and she knew that Jesse spoke from a place of anger and hurt that night._

" _Why don't we go sit inside guys? I think he comes in peace," Emily suggested gently._

 _Jesse nodded and Amy helped him up, the group going into the house. Stacie nodded for Emily to go sit and be with Aubrey, as she didn't want her girlfriend anywhere near the man until she had calmed down significantly._

 _Beca for her part had stayed wrapped in a blanket, quiet the entire time. She sat down next to Amy on the couch, Jesse in an armchair across from them, while Stacie stood at the entrance._

" _So…" he began, "did the other Bellas leave?"_

 _Stacie was trying to keep her own cool, and Amy knew that she would have to be the negotiator, Beca still having not spoken._

" _Yea, most of them had plans to leave the day after the party anyway, so…"_

" _Right, right… that makes sense," he said, glancing around, looking at Beca who was off in la-la land._

 _Jesse took a deep breath, rubbing his hands on his pants. He was a nervous wreck and had never felt more terribly in his entire life. As hurt as he was, he never wanted to be as cruel as he was that night, and unfortunately, he remembered nearly everything._

 _After he had walked in on Kommisar screwing Beca, they got in a fight and Jesse called her out for her less than heterosexual tendencies. He left to go back home and stewed in his anger. He had felt threatened by Chloe and Beca's friendship, the girl's crush on Beca always seemingly obvious, but apparently Beca was in some serious denial about the situation and herself._

 _Jesse had been drinking alone in his dorm, something he had never done before. He was a lightweight, never being much of a drinker, but in the movies that is what all the hurt and angst-ridden men did, and so as he watched movies and drank whiskey, he felt his anger come to the surface. Beca had been lying for three years, THREE. To think he was strung along for so long when she never cared about him in the way he cared about her. It was unbearable._

 _Before he knew what he was doing, he was on his way to confront Beca after seeing updates about a Bellas goodbye party on Facebook. He never thought he would have reacted the way he did, but he was so hurt. And now, he was just hurt and jerk._

 _Jesse looked up at Stacie first._

" _Stacie… I can't believe I said what I said about you. You've been one of Beca's best friends and we've always gotten along. I'm sorry I said something so horrible about you, it was an easy target, I just…. I just said whatever I could to hurt people and dig at them. It doesn't make it right, but I am sorry."_

 _Stacie looked at him, tears coming to his eyes and she nodded her head contemplatively._

" _My girlfriend just kicked your ass, so that helps a lot… I forgive you Jesse, but… It's going to take me a while to be on friendly terms with you, I can't lie about that."_

 _Jesse nodded slowly, turning to Amy. He shot a glance at Beca, but it was almost like she was catatonic. He turned back to the blonde_

" _Amy, I'm sorry I got in your face. A man… a man should never get in a woman's face like that. Bumper had every right to do what he did, if someone had done that to Beca, I would have lost it on them. I'm so sorry if I scared you or upset you, I-"_

 _He choked, the guilt washing over him. Stacie pushed off the wall and sat on the armrest of the chair, patting and rubbing him gently. She knew this would be hard for anyone, but at least Jesse cared enough to apologize._

 _He eventually got ahold of himself and looked up at Beca._

" _Beca," he said pleadingly, and the smaller girl shook her head, tears coming out of her eyes._

" _I'm sorry, Beca. I… I had always wondered, always thought that maybe you just didn't know how to feel or do relationships. And I get it, we were friends and maybe you just didn't know, I don't know. I'm sorry I made you hurt Chloe like that, she didn't deserve it."_

 _Beca turned to look at him, tears pouring down her face._

" _I'm sorry too," she whispered, her face crumbling as the tears came pouring out, her hands wiping at her eyes._

" _I owe Chloe an apology, did she leave already?" Jesse asked._

 _He got his answer when Beca choked on a sob and stood up, wiping at her face. Amy watched her and chose to answer._

" _Chloe's been gone for a week… no one has seen her since that night."_

 _Jesse looked up in shock, surprise written all over his face. He looked at Beca who was now pacing and crying, and realized what he had just walked into. His actions really made a mess of everything._

" _Jesus Christ, I am so sorry. Dammit, does anyone know where she is?"_

" _I've been speaking to her mom, we know she's at least alive," Aubrey said, walking with Emily into the entrance of the room._

 _Jesse turned to look at her and nodded his head quietly._

" _Aubrey, I-"_

" _I just punched you, my hand's swollen, you apologized to Stacie, let's just call it even," Aubrey said, glancing at her girlfriend but not meeting her eyes, knowing she'd still be getting a lecture later._

 _Everyone was silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, when Beca finally spoke._

" _I'm sorry everyone," she said, choking out a sob, making everyone look at her in confusion._

" _Jesse… I just," and she looked at him in pain, so much guilt swirling inside of her._

 _The girls were surprised when he got off the chair to hug her, her crying into his shoulder._

" _I know, I know… you're my best friend Becs… it just took me too long to realize that's all we ever could or would be."_

 _Beca's sobbing increased, and she burrowed herself into his hoodie, rocking them back and forth._

" _Let's give them a minute ladies," Aubrey said, nodding for them to go into the dining room and let the couple hash out what they needed to._

 _Amy and Stacie went to sit at the table, Emily going to the sink. Aubrey stood with arms crossed, somewhat glad that Jesse came to apologize. Maybe he could get Beca out of the catatonic state the girls found her in._

" _Dang Aubrey, I know I never want to get on your bad side," Amy said jokingly._

 _Aubrey gave a half smile in response, but saw her girlfriend frowning at Amy's encouragement._

" _Emily, Ames? Could you guys give us a minute please?"_

 _Amy noticed Stacie glaring at her and took her cue._

" _Come on fresh meat," Amy said, Aubrey smiling at them as they went._

 _The newly established couple stood in silence, Aubrey looking at Stacie and Stacie looking elsewhere._

" _Stacie, I know you're mad," Aubrey began, Stacie crossing her arms and giving her a pointed look._

 _Aubrey rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking out her arms and walking to the table to sit next to her girl._

" _I'm sorry, okay? I know I lost my cool, and it's scary to see something like that. I promise you I have never in my life resorted to violence before. It's just, I know you, and I know we've talked long and hard about how people have treated and labeled you over the years. And then for him to say something like that, and then call me a dyke and yell at Chloe? I just…. I lost it, I don't know… I just don't know anymore."_

 _Aubrey leaned forward, pressing her head into her palms. Stacie looked at the girl and saw how worried and stressed the last week had made her. Winning Worlds was supposed to make everyone be on cloud nine, but instead everyone was a basket case._

" _I'm not mad Aubrey. Annoyed maybe, but not mad," she replied, Aubrey looking through her hands at the younger girl._

" _I'm upset with everything too, and I love you, and I love that you defend my honor and care about me and will beat somebody up for me, but I also need you to get that there are a lot of jackasses out there who are going to say things to me, and I don't want to have to physically restrain you from every single one, you know?"_

 _Aubrey's mouth was agape, looking at Stacie, making the brunette confused, thinking she had said everything right._

" _What?"_

" _You love me?"_

 _Stacie looked more confused until she thought over her words, realizing she just confessed to her girlfriend that she was completely in love with her. Her face began to blush, they had only just gotten together and worked things out, and Stacie felt panic arise in her chest._

" _I, uh, oh gosh, Bree, I mean, you know-"_

" _I love you too, Anastasia."_

 _Stacie blushed, giving her a playful glare._

" _My full name, really? You say I love you for the first time and you use my full name?"_

 _Aubrey chuckled and stood up, leaning down to kiss Stacie. They both smiled into the kiss. Even though a shit storm was flowing all around them, they at least had some moments of happiness in the form of each other._

* * *

Stacie's half-asleep trip down memory lane was interrupted when she felt Aubrey slide under the covers of their bed, scooting her way towards her and wrapping an arm around her. She planted a kiss on the younger girl's shoulders, and Stacie replied with scooting back into her, snuggling up for the evening.

"I love you Stacie."

"I love you too Bree."

Aubrey waited a moment before deciding to ask her girlfriend something that she had wondered all day as she reminisced on the past.

"Baby, can I ask something?"

"Mhmm."

"When we first met… why did you put up with my controlling craziness? Why did you give me a chance?"

Stacie paused, deciding to turn over to face Aubrey, brushing hair out of her face.

"Because you gave me a chance too, and I knew that you were worth getting to know, even if you were hell bent on the whole competition and everything. I saw past the stress and anxiety and saw you."

Aubrey took the words in, smiling a small smile.

"Why are you asking? You're not worried or anything, are you?"

"No, no… I was just curious. Everyone else has seen me as an uptight drill sergeant most of my life, and even though I can bring that part out, I don't know… I always wondered what you saw in me when I wasn't at my best."

Stacie smiled.

"If people can't love you at your worst, then they don't deserve you when you're at your best."

Aubrey pulled Stacie closer, exhaustion overtaking her, the blonde's head going to rest in the crook of Stacie's neck while the younger woman wrapped her arms around Aubrey's head and neck. Their legs intertwined in a tight embrace, and before they knew it, they were dead to the world.

* * *

Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter and it took me a bit longer than a week to get out. Classes just started back up again, grad school is an ass-kicker, haha. Anywho! The next 3 chapters are going to be VERY long in comparison to this chapter, so something to look forward to in the coming weeks. :D

Oh, and p.s. for the Jesse storyline. Before anyone critiques, I do not have plans to go deep into Jesse and Beca's storyline. Jesse has forgiven her, but he obviously is still incredibly hurt and everything. I don't want people to assume he's all good after three years of relationship going down the drain. This is just a moment in time you see where there are apologies and tears, but healing and grieving takes much longer. I'm not ignorant of that. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Beca Mitchell was happy that for one day she had the recording studio all to herself. Building up a brand, dealing with artists, having friends for coworkers, it could all add up and be a bit overwhelming for the girl who was used to a quieter side of life.

Today, however, she had no artists to record, no business deals to discuss, it was just her alone in the recording studio, working on a project two years in the making, the finishing touches being put on an album she had poured her heart and soul into.

Beca sighed as she sat in the studio, one headphone over her ear as she heard her own voice blaring through. She had to admit that when she knew she would be producing music in her life, she never thought she would feel so inspired to write and create her own album. She guessed that's what heartbreak and troubles did. It broke you down into little pieces, and then gave you something to write about.

Beca finally paused in her notes about editing one of the songs, looking up at the clock and shocked to see that it was already the afternoon. She pulled her oversized headphones off and ran both hands through her hair. She couldn't believe how the day flew by, but then again, she completed working through two more of the songs and they came out amazing.

She sighed yet again, deciding she needed a break. She went to lie back on the couch in the studio, throwing an arm over her face. It had been really difficult sneaking around her own label to produce an album, one that she had not wanted to share with a soul until it was perfect.

The album had come unexpectedly one day as she was sitting in her office at night, humming tunes and writing her feelings down in lyrical form. Before she knew it, she had written something that actually worked, and after working two days straight on it, she knew she had no other option but to keep going. This was going to be her way to get through everything she had been through.

Beca was too distracted and tired to hear two people open a door and enter the room, and before she knew it, Fat Amy jerked her and scared the crap out of her, jolting her out of her daydream and causing the smaller girl to fall on the floor.

"HAHAHA! Jeesum Beca, didn't you hear us?!"Amy said, now sitting on the couch cackling while Stacie attempted to swallow down her laughter.

Beca just shook her head at Amy, but couldn't hold the glare for long as a smile reached her face and she fell into the group laughter as well.

"God, you guys are such jerks," she said jokingly, Amy reaching her hands out to pull her back onto the couch as Stacie sat in one of the rollie-chairs.

"Ay, I told you gals when I helped start this thing up, allowing my epic pranks and jokes to go unchecked was part of the deal," Amy said, grinning like a loon.

The group quieted down and they finally fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, what brings you both here?"

"Well, we could ask the same of you," Amy said. "What's all this here?" the Australian asked, gesturing to the room.

Beca finally remembered why she was in here, and stood up to move things around the room.

"Oh, it's just some stuff for Emily's new album, nothing big."

Stacie threw Amy a look, Amy just shrugging her shoulders.

"I thought Emily was on break?" Stacie asked, making Beca pause before continuing her gathering of belongings.

Stacie eyed one of the cds sitting on the desk next to her, and when Beca wasn't looking, snuck it into her purse. She had a feeling she knew what Beca was working on; she had been suspicious for a while. Since Stacie worked with several of the artists Beca worked with, she had picked up more and more that Beca would mention working with a particular artist who she knew for a fact was not doing what she said. Stacie was at first worried it was a relapse, but she soon noticed Beca going into the studio to record during the alleged time she was with others. Whatever Beca was working on, she clearly was not ready to share, but still, Stacie was curious.

As Beca finished putting her things away, she turned to look at the pair.

"So! What brings you guys here, did you want to go out for dinner tonight or something?"

Amy awkwardly smiled and then looked at Stacie, who gave her an incredulous look in response. They were doing really well in the department of subtlety. Beca quickly picked up on the looks and started chuckling.

"Okay, what the hell did you two do now? I honestly am too tired to care today."

They stayed silent, both in a stare off.

"What? Was it something to do with Daliya? I saw her in earlier today."

Stacie was glaring at Amy but shook her head, taking a deep breath before putting her purse down and smoothing out her dress.

"Beca, why don't you sit next to Amy?" she said softly.

Beca paused, her face paralyzed as she looked at them both. Whatever bad news this was, it wasn't the typical joke gone wrong that they would laugh about next week. This was actually serious.

"Okay… what's going on? Seriously guys, you're freaking me out now."

Beca walked slowly to the other wall, leaning against it and crossing her arms as Stacie looked at the floor and Amy pretended to look anywhere else.

"Guys! Seriously, spit it out, what the hell is going on?"

"Chloe is coming home Beca," Amy said, looking at the smaller girl, clasping her hands together.

Beca stood absolutely still, taking in the words Amy had spoken. Chloe Beale, the one that got away, was now coming back to the US. Beca began to smile.

"W-Well, that's great, guys. I mean it's better than wherever she's been. How did you find out?"

"She called Aubrey this morning," Stacie replied, speaking up. "I guess she is going to grad school for education."

Beca slowly smiled, happy that Chloe was still living her dream. Deep down, it gave her hope, a hope she had hung onto for years.

"Okay, well then what's the big deal? Shouldn't we all be happy she's not in a third world country and risking her life?" Beca said, trying to lighten the mood.

Stacie and Amy exchanged looks again.

"Is she going back to Barden, Stace?" Beca asked curiously, trying to figure out why they were so weird.

"Um, no, actually… she uh… she's moving to LA to go to school. Apparently she wanted to be close to Aubrey again while she's in school for two years."

Beca's face dropped, but then a huge smile came to her face.

"Guys, why are you so upset? This is GREAT news. I mean… look, I know things have been weird with Chloe, the past just… it sucked, there's no way around it. But this is great, this gives us all a chance to be together again, like a family."

Stacie looked up at Beca and tried to speak, but Amy interrupted her.

"Beca… are you still in love with Chloe?"

Beca's happy face paused. It was something they never spoke about, but knew was there. After Beca went through rehab and had many real conversations with the girls about her feelings for Chloe and everything she felt back then, she always said Chloe was the love of her life.

Beca hadn't been with anyone serious since Jesse. When she was going through her pills phase, she hooked up with girls at clubs and went around to numb the pain, but after being sober, she accepted the fact that Chloe was the only person she had ever really been in love with and who had understood her, but she was just too scared to do anything about it back then. So Beca chose to wait, to stay sober, focus on music, and then write an album that was going to put into words all of the pain and sorrow she felt without the feisty redhead in her life. And maybe, just maybe, if Chloe heard it one day, she would understand and finally hear what she never gave Beca the chance to say, which was that she loved her. If Chloe had stayed back three years for her in college, Beca knew she could wait as long as she needed to, and had for the last several years.

"I… look guys, I get it. You don't want me to go crazy or fast or weird, but how weird is it that she's moving back here after all this time? I mean-"

"Beca," Stacie interrupted, stopping the girl's excitement from taking off.

Beca just looked at them both, not understanding why they were being this way after supporting her belief all these years.

"Oh, so now you guys think I'm crazy?"

"No Beca, that's not it, we know how you feel about her, about how you've felt all along-" Stacie said.

"Then why are you being so weird? This is my chance, we can finally talk about everything that happened."

"It won't do any good, Becs," Amy said, getting serious.

Beca was stunned into silence.

"Wh…What are you talking about?"

"Beca," Stacie said, standing to be near her friend, planting a hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe is engaged."

* * *

" _You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that?"_

 _Jesse's words had been reverberating in Beca's head ever since she went to speak with him at his dorm room. She didn't know what to make of them, but she could acknowledge one thing; he was completely on the money._

 _Beca frowned deeply as she paced around Barden, the reality check and truth of Jesse's words hitting her to her core. It was true. Beca did push people away. It was why it was so easy to push Jesse away, her dad away, and even the friends she had made within the Bellas family away. The only remaining thing to wonder was the other part of Jesse's statement. Why exactly was that?_

 _Ever since her parent's messy divorce when she was younger, she had found it difficult to open up and trust others. Her father had been a cheater, and after watching her mom struggle to raise her and pay for the two of them as her father went around the country teaching with his floozy of a new wife, she felt angry. She felt as if, no matter how deeply you could get with someone, as much love as you could have with them, a person could still walk out on you. And this… this was something Beca refused to experience in her life for a second time._

 _So throughout her years of junior high and high school, she focused on music, focused on making herself happy, keeping people at a distant, and finding happiness in her goals and dreams as opposed to her relations with other people. It made life easier that way, less painful, and that was the mindset she brought when she headed off to college._

 _As Beca continued to wander around campus, she knew there was only one other person she could turn to for guidance at this point, a certain ginger-haired beauty who essentially barged her way into Beca's life, and heart. Beca smiled to herself as night set across the campus, realizing Chloe was the first person, outside of Jesse, who she had grown to know and care for._

 _Though, when a woman storms into your shower naked, demanding you to sing in the nude with her, Beca pondered that it could create some sort of instant connection… or instant restraining order._

 _Before Beca realized it, she had gone to her dad's and gotten some sage advice, driving her to go back to the Bellas and heed Chloe's text to return to the group. And as she rounded the Bellas up to blend some songs, she felt instantly better being back home with her friends._

 _When she sang with Chloe in front of the girls, she didn't realize she could feel so much love in her heart for other people, and how in sync she could be with another person. Chloe matched her harmony, and matched her personality, and in the night before nationals, Beca went to speak to Chloe about everything that had transpired._

 _Beca went to the room Chloe shared with Aubrey, hoping the older blonde wasn't there. Even though she and Beca had made a peace of sorts, she still didn't feel comfortable spilling her soul to the other girl. Chloe, on the other hand, was the warmest person Beca had ever met in her life, and they had grown into fast friends, just as Chloe predicted at the start of the year._

 _She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with Chloe. Maybe it was just her warmth and perky attitude, her comfort with herself and ease, or just the fact that no matter what Beca said or did, Chloe always seemed to understand her and not judge her. She had never had a friend, or really a person, in her life like Chloe, and she was deeply appreciative of the fact that they had crossed paths._

 _Beca knocked on the door, and to her dismay, Aubrey answered it._

" _Hello Beca, everything okay?" Aubrey said pleasantly._

 _It was rather late, so she understood why the girl seemed slightly surprised to see her at her door._

" _Uh, yea, everything is good, sorry," Beca was awkward, noticing Chloe poke her head around the corner, her face lighting up._

" _Beca!" she said, hopping off her bed and heading to greet the girl._

" _Hey," she said with a small smile, and Aubrey picked up on the body language, realizing the younger woman probably wanted to speak to Chloe._

" _Come on in," the blonde said, stepping aside to let Beca enter. "I was just stepping out, one of the other girls wanted to see me."_

 _Chloe frowned, her and Aubrey just being in the depths of a deep discussion._

" _Bree, it's-"_

" _No, no really," the blonde said gently, welcoming Beca in and giving Chloe a reassuring look._

" _Stacie wanted to chat with me, Beca wants to chat with you. It's our job as captains to be at their disposal," Aubrey said in a good-natured tone._

" _I'll be back in probably 30 minutes or so, and then we are all hitting the hay. Tomorrow is the big day after all."_

 _Beca nodded at her, watching Aubrey grab a hoodie off her bed and depart with a small wave. Chloe shook her head with a smile, proud of her friend and how much more relaxed she had become in such a short amount of time._

" _As much as you pissed her off the whole year Beca, I have to say, you really helped her out," Chloe said, uncrossing her arms and closing the door, giving them some privacy._

" _Is that what you call our relationship? Me blessing her with my bad attitude?" Beca asked chuckling, going to sit on Chloe's bed, her back against the wall._

 _Chloe laughed, grabbing one of her pillows as she sat next to Beca on the bed._

" _Believe it or not, sometimes the people who give us the hardest time in our lives are the ones who have the most to teach us," she said, turning to look at Beca, the younger girl twiddling with her thumbs._

" _I think you were a curse for Aubrey because you made her deal with a bunch of stuff she had been avoiding, but a blessing because she's a much better person for it. As type A and strong and protective and amazing as she is, she had some stuff she needed to work out. You and Stacie have really changed her."_

 _Beca turned her head._

" _Stacie?"_

 _Chloe just nodded with a smile, making Beca frown and nod her head, not seeing that one coming._

" _So! What brought you over here? You're not nervous are you?" Chloe asked gently, shifting her body to face Beca more._

" _No, no… I think we're gonna kick ass tomorrow. I really think we're going to win."_

 _Chloe nodded, noticing Beca's fidgeting._

" _I think we will too," she said softly, looking the brunette up and down._

 _She let the room go silent, Beca clearly working something out in her head as her foot shook. Finally, she glanced at Chloe, and then stood, beginning to pace._

" _Okay, so obviously I didn't come here to talk about that, but, I, um…"_

 _Chloe shifted, giving Beca her full attention._

" _Beca, relax and take a deep breath, come sit back down," she said patting the bed._

 _The smaller girl complied, never having been good with emotions and certainly never having known how to talk about them efficiently._

" _Hey," Chloe said, making the girl turn to face her, Beca's brown eyes showing a nervousness as Chloe's bright blue ones communicated love and acceptance._

" _This is me Becs. I've seen you punch guys out, get arrested… I've seen you naked," she said with a wink, making Beca roll her eyes and blush with a smile._

" _Nothing you say to me will change the way I feel about you, I promise. So whatever it is, it's okay. Just tell me what's going on, hm?"_

 _Beca's small smile stayed on her face, and as she looked at Chloe, she felt something she had never felt before. It was odd, a feeling of total belonging, of love. Her mind began to wander as her eyes flitted to Chloe's lips briefly, stopping as she remembered why she was here._

" _Jesse…I um… I hurt him, and I don't really know what to do about it."_

 _Chloe nodded her head slowly, looking away to think about what she wanted to say._

" _Did you guys fight or talk after regionals?"_

" _I went to go see him," Beca said, taking a deep breath and rubbing her hands on her pants. "But he uh… he said something that really struck me, that I haven't been able to shake, and as much as I want to try and work out whatever it was that was happening between us, I just don't feel like I can until I get what he said, like really get it."_

 _Chloe nodded._

" _What did he say?"_

" _He said that I pushed away anyone who could ever possibly care about me, and then he asked why I did that," Beca said quietly, back to twiddling her thumbs, head focused on them._

" _I went to talk to my dad right after, I mean, he's an expert in being cut out of Beca Mitchell's life…. But I don't know. I guess it's my parent's divorce; I just don't open up or trust people easily. The Bellas is the closest thing to a family I have, and the closest people in my life are Jesse and you, so-"_

 _Beca paused, realizing she just admitted to Chloe how much she cared for the girl. Chloe reached to her lap and grabbed her hands, squeezing them and giving Beca a reassuring smile._

" _Hey, outside of Aubrey, you're the closest person to me in my life right now, too. I get it; it can be hard and scary. But I'm going to be here for you no matter what, and if you haven't noticed, your attempts at pushing me anywhere? They haven't really worked so far, have they?"_

 _Beca looked up at Chloe's smiling face. Sometimes it astounded Beca that she had so much happiness in her, it was like the girl was a radiating beam of light or something. Beca chuckled, Chloe right as usual. As soon as she met Beca, it was like she had decided they would be friends, and nothing would stop that, and as much as Beca resisted at first, in the end she was grateful that someone had fought so hard for her._

" _I just don't want to get hurt. I like Jesse a lot. He's safe, goofy, he's like the perfect guy. It would be crazy to let that sort of person go, wouldn't it?"_

 _Chloe looked at Beca, really looked at her, and Beca wouldn't realize it until much later in life, but that statement had said everything about her relationship with Jesse and what it would become. He was safe, he was perfect, he would never hurt her and she would be comfortable. Little did she realize that settling did not make a true love, and while Chloe in that moment understood that Beca, who was struggling with opening up, would need to take baby steps towards relationships, like being with someone kind like Jesse, she knew deep down it wasn't something that would last._

" _I think that," Chloe slowly began, "if you care about him and your friendship, and the possibility of more, he is a person worth taking that risk for. He is a really good guy Beca. I really like him. And if anyone is not going to hurt you in the way you're scared of being hurt, then it's definitely Jesse."_

 _Beca nodded._

" _What about you and Tom? Did he ever hurt you or do anything to you?"_

 _Chloe looked at Beca perplexed and then chuckled, making the smaller girl look at her in confusion._

" _Aw, no, Tom's a sweetheart. But I'm also not in a relationship with him, we're just buddies who like hooking up once in a while."_

 _Beca felt confused._

" _How are you single? I mean really, you? Jesse? You're like the most perfect people I know, how do people not flock to you?" she asked incredulously._

 _Chloe laughed a little more, patting Beca on the leg._

" _Well, I can't speak for Jesse, but I spent college just enjoying myself, finding out what I liked and just tried doing what made me happy. I never worried about a relationship or finding somebody."_

" _Have you ever been in a relationship?" Beca asked. "Been in love and all that jazz?"_

" _You know, I haven't. I've had many flings and encounters, but I've never felt the need to be with somebody… except this one time. There was, or I guess is, someone who I can't seem to shake off," Chloe said, turning to look right into Beca's eyes. "I've never felt anything like it, and I'm just doing what I've done, waiting until something changes. This person seems worth waiting for."_

" _Who is it?" Beca asked quietly, and as she stared into Chloe's eyes, she had no idea what the girl was communicating to her at the time._

 _The door opened suddenly, and Beca jolted up, the trance between her and Chloe broken as Aubrey came back into the room._

" _Oh, sorry girls," Aubrey said, walking back into the room as Beca jumped off the bed, feeling somewhat unsettled from her conversation._

" _No, no, it's cool. I, um, I need to hit the hay. Big day tomorrow, right?" Beca said, full of nerves once again, Chloe watching her._

 _Aubrey just nodded and Chloe stood, ushering Beca to the door._

" _Well, thanks for talking to me Chlo… I feel a little better."_

 _Chloe smiled, leaning against the frame as she watched Beca._

" _I think you should try and go for it Beca, as scary as it may be for you," she said, making Beca look up at her, nodding in agreement._

" _Yea… yea, I will. I think that's the right thing," she replied._

 _She paused before giving Chloe an awkward hug, pulling away before walking down the hall to head back to her dorm. She was a few doors down before Chloe called out to her._

" _Oh, and Beca?"_

" _Yea?" the girl said, turning to face her._

" _You'll figure out who it is."_

 _Chloe gave her a small smile, breaking the stare and waving gently, before going back into her room. Beca stood in the hallway for a few moments, not quite understanding what had just happened, but feeling like Chloe had just done what Jesse had did; leave her with something to figure out, something she clearly did not see, yet._

* * *

"Beca… Beca…. BECA!"

"Woah, uh, what? What?"

Beca shook her head, looking up at Amy and Stacie's concerned faces.

"You zoned out there for a minute girl, I thought you went catatonic or something," Amy said.

Beca shook her head, her surroundings coming back to her, her brief stint down memory lane having caused her to space out momentarily. Stacie was still rubbing her shoulder, and Beca remembered why she was there, why they were there.

She went to the couch and slowly lowered herself, leaning over her knees as her hands covered her face. This was not how she planned for things to happen. This had not been what she expected.

"Dammit," Beca said, tears starting to flow as she shook her head back and forth.

She felt Amy scoot next to her on the couch, patting and rubbing her back. Stacie kneeled down on the floor in front of her, giving her a moment. Beca sniffled, trying to make sense of it all.

"Sh-She… she told me she would wait. Years ago, when she told me she liked someone, really liked them, that she would wait for them because no one had made her feel that way before," Beca said, looking at them both, tears coming out in full force.

"I-I thought that… I thought that meant she would wait for m-me, like I've been waiting for her. I thought it meant something, I-I… I never thought she'd actually-" Beca choked on another sob, hands going back to face as she shook her head.

"I know Beca," Stacie said quietly. "Truthfully, I think we all did… even Aubrey."

Beca looked up.

"D-Did Aubrey even know she was seeing anyone?"

Stacie shook her head.

"No. I mean, even though Chloe chooses to communicate with Bree, it's maybe once every few months and it's limited. It's practically a courtesy call, it just pisses me off," Stacie replied, her face annoyed at thoughts bubbling up in her mind.

Beca wiped tears from her eyes, and Amy dared to speak up.

"Maybe not all is lost shorty," she began, Stacie looking at her and practically glaring, the last thing she wanted was to give Beca false hope.

Beca started laughing sarcastically.

"Right, of course. I haven't seen her in four years, she flew off to the other side of the globe to avoid me, and then I became a drug addict, which I'm sure will be highly enticing to her, and now? Now, she is engaged to some other person, who I'm betting is a child saving globe trotter just like her."

Beca couldn't help but laugh, her bitterness coming to the surface, wondering about the years she had wasted in pain and the others she had spent on this damn album, the one to 'win her back.'

"Fuck, I can't be here right now," she said standing, hands running through her hair.

"Becs… I don't want you to be alone tonight," Stacie said gently, and even though Beca wanted to lash out at her for even worrying about her relapsing, she knew it came from a good place.

"Yea Beca, why don't you stay with me and Bumper tonight? We have a ton of chocolate from our trip to Belgium and I'll make your favorite dinner," Amy said.

Beca wiped her eyes, shaking her head, thinking back to her flashback from earlier. Why hadn't she noticed what Chloe was saying then? Why couldn't she have just gotten over her fear and gotten what was really happening? If only she could go back.

"Yea… yea, Amy, that sounds good. I, uh… I honestly don't know how I'm going to get through the next few days, guys."

Stacie stood up, going back to her friend and turning her to face her, hands going to fix her running make up.

"We are both here for you, no matter what. And Aubrey, Lily, Bumper, Emily and Benji. We're all here and have your back; we're only a phone call away, okay? We will get you through this, I promise."

Beca nodded as she looked at her friends, turning to Amy who was smiling like a proud mama bear, Beca's declarations for assistance having been something hard for her to admit.

"Thank you guys. I love you both, I don't know what I would do without you," she said, choking up again as Stacie pulled her into a hug, Fat Amy standing and getting in on the action.

"We love you too Beca."

* * *

Short chapter, I know! But the next few are quite long and will make up for it. This is just a slice of the pie that is Beca. :D

We're going to get a glimpse of everybody's view in a way, including Chloe's, and then once everyone is in the same area, you'll see the story focus on more present day incidents. I just love using flashbacks to give context, build history, etc! One of my favorite things to do when writing a story. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

You get another chapter but you all have to read the notes at the end for it, please and thank you! A general response is posted below to those upset about Chloe. ;)

* * *

The next day was like a hangover from hell for everybody, only it was of the emotional variety. Aubrey had left early in the morning to get a 7 mile run in, Stacie taking advantage of her day off and sleeping until as late as humanly possible. Beca Mitchell, however, had barely slept at all and chose to leave Amy's house bright and early so she could head to the studio.

When the girls had broken the news to Beca, a series of emotions swarmed through her. She felt sadness, deep regret, devastation… but this morning, the only thing Beca was feeling was pure rage. Needless to say, Beca Mitchell was pissed.

As she made her way into the office, surprising Lilly with a randomly early arrival, all she could feel was the deep twinge of anger nagging at her. She was mad, mad at herself for not getting her act together, for seeing the signs years ago, for not getting this album done, for not going after Chloe. And yet, she was also pissed at the world, at the irony of life, at Chloe herself. It made Beca wonder if Chloe felt a fraction of what she still felt for her, and that was probably the most painful question to ask of all. She knew Chloe had loved her, deeply, once upon a time, but did the redhead still love her now?

Beca finally made her way through the building, up to the recording studio. Part of the reason her album had taken so long to write was because inspiration came in short bursts. Like last night for example, she could write an entire song because of some intense emotional outpouring that she wasn't prepared for. The other part was because Beca was about to produce an album completely unexpected. It was unlike anything she had ever sung, it was nothing like her mixes or electronic jams… this was something special, so special she even had Sia come in and help her at different points, the girls becoming friends after Beca helped produce her latest album and hit song Chandelier, a song of addiction they both could relate to.

This album had instrumentals, piano, strings and brass… this album was soulful, was deep, and she had not been prepared to share it with anybody because for her, this was her heart being put out into the fray. Beca Mitchell, the self-proclaimed badass, was not one for the deep emotions, and this music she had created made her feel more raw and exposed than anything else in her life. This was why she loved music though. It really was art.

Beca set the studio up, having worked out some instrumentals on her computer last night. She knew once she had actual people with actual instruments in the studio and playing, it would sound much better, but what she had would suffice for now, and all she wanted was to rage into the microphone.

She set everything up in the studio, going to enter the sound booth and using the pre recorded ensemble to be her background. She just hoped her voice didn't sound like total shit after a sleepless night.

* * *

Aubrey Posen didn't even realize she had run 12 miles until she found herself on the block of her workplace. She was dripping in sweat and could feel her legs on fire, leaning over into some bush to puke her brains out.

After emptying the contents of her stomach, she kept walking with her arms over her head, her black spandex short shorts and bright pink sports bra soaked with the rest of her body. She was really gross, she thought to herself, but knew that if she went home, her lover would find her the very opposite of gross while covered in sweat.

Aubrey kept walking and made her way to the entrance of the parking lot where she saw Lilly hanging in the booth. Even though Lilly was head of security for the entire property, she often did odd shifts overnight, and the girls had just accepted it was just something to add to her list of traits and quirks.

The smaller woman noticed Aubrey approach and waved her over, Aubrey nodding and coming to say hello.

"Hey Lil… if I collapse, I may need you to revive me," Aubrey said chuckling, bending over to try and stretch her legs out.

The blonde heard Lilly murmur, and Aubrey could barely understand. She shook her head, a signal she would give Lilly when she couldn't hear her. Lilly nodded and typed on her iPad, creating a message for Aubrey. Instead of trying to force their odd friend to conform to their standards of appropriate speech, they just asked that Lilly would write it down or type it out for them if Amy wasn't present, as the Australian, who claimed she had the best ears in Tasmania, was the only person who seemed to be able to pick up on Lilly's quiet decibel of speech.

Aubrey felt a few pokes on her shoulder, and she straightened her body out, looking at the iPad. She immediately felt concern course through her body, but was at least relieved to know that Beca was in the office and not out on the street trying to get a drug fix. It wasn't that Aubrey didn't trust Beca or her commitment to her sobriety; she just knew that the damage Chloe created had been devastating. Aubrey always assumed that what Beca was feeling would be what she would feel if Stacie just suddenly left her life, and she couldn't even go to that place of thought without a shiver shooting down her spine.

Aubrey nodded at Lilly, thanking her, and with a nod, asked the younger woman to allow her into the building and accompany her. As they weaved their way around, taking the elevator up, and finally reaching Beca's office, they noticed it was closed and locked.

"Studio, probably?" Aubrey asked Lilly, who nodded, the girls quietly making their way down the hall.

They continued to walk when the saw the recording sign lit up on the outside of the sound booth, right next to the studio door. Aubrey was about to enter when Lilly shook her head, putting a finger to her lips to signal for the girl to be quiet. Lilly pulled out a small gadget with headphones attached, and as she knelt to the floor to listen, she scooted the little gadget underneath the door. She stood up and signaled for Bree to put the ear buds in her ears, the blonde offering her one, but Lilly shook her head, going to type something on her iPad.

Aubrey nodded slowly, putting the buds in, and because she was distracted by Lilly's odd behavior, it took her a minute to actually pick up what she was listening to, and then, she felt her mouth drop.

… **.**

 **There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And it's bringing me out the dark**

 **The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

… **.**

Aubrey couldn't believe what she was hearing, something so uncharacteristically Beca, so raw, and also, so unbelievably good. Aubrey continued listening as she read the words typed on Lilly's iPad.

" _She's been working on this project for two years."_

* * *

"Thank you Lilly!" Aubrey said, opening the door to her place and waving the girl off, her friend having kindly driven her home due to her body feeling exhausted.

Aubrey shut the door and walked into the house, going up the stairs and into her bedroom, noticing Stacie still sound asleep. Aubrey couldn't help but snort, the younger girl spooning with Aubrey's pillow and snuggling up to it. It was an adorable sight, one she took a quick picture of before tiptoeing into their bathroom to shower.

As she undressed, Aubrey still felt in awe of what she had heard this morning. The badass Beca Mitchell was writing and recording an album that was in no way like David Guetta. The other part was that the music she had heard was hauntingly good, the passion she heard from Beca's voice still sending shivers down her spine.

When Lilly had explained that this was something two years in the making, Aubrey began connecting the dots. She remembered nearly a year ago Stacie was worried about Beca's sneaking around, and thought she had gone back to using, but one day Stacie just stopped worrying about it, and when Bree brought it up, she brushed it under the rug as worrying too much. Now, she wondered if Stacie was aware of Beca's little project as well.

As if thinking about her girlfriend suddenly made her appear, Aubrey heard the bathroom door open and close, soon followed by the door to their walk in shower. Arms circled around her as she let the water run down her face, Stacie pressing up against her and kissing her shoulder.

"You didn't kiss me goodbye," Stacie pouted into her shoulder, making the blonde chuckle.

"I did, you just grumbled and pulled away from me."

"I did not," Stacie said laughing, Aubrey nodding as she turned in her embrace.

"Yes you did," she replied, kissing her in between speaking. "And then when I tried to get out of bed, you whined and clung onto me. I had to use my pillow as a decoy."

Stacie threw her head back in laughter, coming back and shaking her head, kissing Aubrey with a smile on her face.

"I guess that means I like you, huh?"

"I'd say so," Bree said, kissing her and wrapping her arms around Stacie, dragging her into the spray of the shower so they both could wash and clean up.

* * *

Stacie busied herself in the kitchen, making omelets for both her and Aubrey. The blonde was hunched over the counter, trying to read the paper, but couldn't get Beca's song off of her mind.

"You know, if you stare at it hard enough, it might read itself for you."

Aubrey smiled, muttering jerk, before closing the paper up, sighing and crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter.

"What's with the sigh? Are you upset Lilly had to drive you home? You literally ran a half marathon this morning Bree, you're still fit as ever," Stacie said, sliding the last omelet onto a plate and putting the pan in the sink.

"Do you remember when you were worried about Beca, maybe a year ago? You thought she was wandering off a lot, and her appointments and schedule weren't matching what she was saying?"

Stacie looked up, bringing a plate over to Bree and nodding, taking a bite of her.

"Yea, it was ages ago."

"Did you ever find out what she was doing? Why everything wasn't adding up?"

Stacie paused in her chewing, looking into her girlfriend's blue eyes and trying to see if Aubrey had finally caught on as well.

"Why? What do you know?" Stacie asked quietly, looking back down at her plate.

Aubrey just watched her lover, knowing she was hiding something.

"Okay, you're not the only one good at reading people in this relationship, Stace. You go first."

Stacie sighed, putting her fork down. She looked Aubrey in the eyes, and then made her ways towards the door, making the blonde confused. Before she could ask, Stacie was already returning with her purse in hand, rummaging through it until she found a cd, pulling it out and placing it on the counter in front of Aubrey.

"What's this?"

"If you know as much as I do, why don't you tell me?"

Aubrey picked up the disk, the letters "OAO" written on them.

"What do the letters stand for?"

"How did you find out Bree?"

The blonde looked up, at Stacie.

"I ran to work this morning, I was just in the zone, trying to de-stress," she began, leaning against the counter, her omelet ignored.

"When I got there, Lilly was in the booth and told me Beca had come in super early, which is uncharacteristic of her, so Lilly and I went in to check on her. When we made it to her office, she wasn't there, so we tried the studio and saw she was recording. I was going to go in, but Lilly shook her head, pulled out some spy gadget listening device thing, I don't know what it was, but it let me listen to the inside of the room. That's when I heard Beca singing."

Stacie nodded, pursing her lips.

"Lilly said she's been working on, whatever this is, for two years now? Did you know this whole time?" Aubrey asked, feeling slightly hurt.

Stacie looked back up at her trying to reassure her, slight guilt in her eyes.

"No. I mean, I suspected. I never told you, but I started following her for a week to figure out what she was up to, and then I realized every time she lied, she was just in the studio recording by herself. I figured she was trying to just get it out of her system or something..."

Stacie sighed, pulling her robe tighter around her.

"But then yesterday when we chatted with her in the studio, I saw that cd and snagged it. I know it's terrible, but I was curious. I mean it's been two years. There's only one song on that disk, but I listened to it on the car home last night. I think she's working on an album."

"An album about Chloe," Aubrey said, making Stacie shake her head.

"I think it's more of an album _to_ Chloe. I don't know what you heard today, but this song is incredibly heartfelt, and really sad."

"You didn't say much about your talk with her yesterday. Did she say this was for Chloe?"

"No, no, she doesn't even know that I know, let alone you or Lilly. She did break down, she admitted she was hoping that when Chloe came back, that she still felt something, and when we told her ginger was engaged, she did not take it well."

"What she was singing this morning wasn't so much a love ballad, there was more intensity in it, maybe a little feisty?"

"That doesn't surprise me. I think she's pissed, at herself mostly, but in general too. She thought what we were all hoping, that Chloe was still crazy in love with her just like Beca is."

Aubrey nodded slowly, feeling a weight on her, sad that her friends were going through this. Deep down, she always hoped that Chloe would come home and work things out with Beca. In the entirety of her friendship, she had never seen Chloe so drawn and captivated by someone other than Beca Mitchell. How the hell were all of the girls so oblivious to all of their feelings for one another back then? Aubrey just sighed.

"Look Bree, I don't think we should say anything to her yet, and especially not to Amy, you know how her mouth is. I think with Chloe coming back, this thing is going to be finished sooner than even Beca expected."

"I agree," she replied, looking at the cd. "I'm going to listen to this later."

Stacie nodded, and was going to go back to the sink when she felt Aubrey grab her wrist and pull her into an embrace. Stacie just chuckled as Aubrey squeezed her to death.

"What's this for, not that I'm complaining," Stacie whispered, reciprocating the hug and kissing the blonde on the cheek. Aubrey took a minute before replying.

"With everything going on… it just makes me more grateful that we found each other, that we didn't leave each other wondering."

Stacie smiled into Aubrey's shoulder, pulling her in more snugly.

* * *

Beca felt exhausted when she left the booth, knowing that she would have to rerecord the song when her voice was in better shape, but still feeling satisfied that she got the right tempo and rhythm down for this song. She knew it was going to be an instant hit, deep down, she just knew.

In a way, maybe this was what was meant to happen… maybe, Chloe returning was meant to help Beca finish this album, create some peace in her life, move forward. Thoughts like these continued to swarm her mind as she thought of the girl with bright blue eyes who stole her heart years ago. Beca wished she could have gone back in time, could have not been so scared.

That night when they won Worlds, she felt like she was on the biggest high of her life. But even amidst the high, something was still lurking within her, something… _unsatisfied_. As she and Jesse mosied around the hotel and party, and as Beca took in more and more liquor, she couldn't help but listen to the voice questioning her in the back of her mind.

When she left for the restroom and the Kommisar finally cornered her, she shocked the flirtatious blonde by putting her money where her mouth was, the German goddess more than willing to oblige. Beca barely remembered how they got to her room. She just remembered passion, ferocity, almost an animosity, pour out of her as she lusted after the woman who was more than happy to have her way with the smaller girl.

What Beca had realized in the weeks that followed from her lesbian encounter was that she didn't care about gender when it came to sex. Sex was sex for her, whether it was with a man or woman, with one partner or two, sex was a fun activity to be explored and she wasn't afraid to explore it with Jesse or the Kommisar.

Love, on the other hand…. Love was an entirely different animal.

After sleeping with Kommisar, after understanding herself more, understanding her sexuality, she realized where her fear of Chloe really stemmed from. It was never about being with a woman or anything like that. Beca was terrified of truly opening herself up to someone, opening herself up enough to have her heart broken. Chloe scared her, being with Chloe scared her, sleeping with Chloe scared her, all of it felt like a mass of vulnerability that Beca had not been ready to cope with. And not to mention, sleeping with Chloe? That both exhilarated her and terrified her.

With Jesse and Kommisar, she was safe, because she wasn't in love, and neither of them could really hurt her. Jesse was one of the sweetest people Beca had ever met, and while she loved him deeply as a friend, she knew Jesse was the safe pick. He would never hurt her, never make her feel raw or exposed, would never really see her in the way she knew Chloe saw her, and that was why it was so easy for Beca to remain with him for all those years, giving herself a deep and intimate friendship with Chloe, but maintaining a safe relationship that would never let Chloe and her get too lost within one another. Beca had no idea until all was said and done why she had behaved the way she did. It was amazing how she could connect all of the dots years after the fact, but not understand herself in the midst of her choices.

As Beca left the office, she saw a group text from Stacie and Amy, inviting her over to Stacie and Aubrey's for dinner. Emily had just returned back from tour and Benji wanted to get everyone together to celebrate. Benji was literally the perfect boyfriend turned husband, head over heels in love with Emily. He treated her like a queen, and the rather bashful girl always deeply appreciated it. Beca made sure on her wedding day to give the girl a stern lecture. "Never take for granted what you have," or something to that effect. She was happy that most of the people in her life had their own versions of happy endings, even if she was having a difficult time finding one.

Beca agreed to have a night with the group, a dinner party at Ms. Posen's condo always something pristine. Normally, Aubrey and Stacie would invite over a bunch of people they knew from the industry, but tonight it seemed like a small gathering of just the Bellas variety.

Beca went back to her place for a nap, waking after a few hours to shower and then get over to Stacie and Aubrey's. She wore a black fitted suit, only a bra underneath, knowing Stacie liked to make everyone dress up and get fancy. Beca was the first to arrive, and as soon as she rang the doorbell, the door swung open and her face was met with a pair of boobs.

"You know if I bring you in for a hug, I can get you nice and cozy with the girls, Becs."

Beca shook her head looking up at Stacie with a blush and giving her a titty punch, make the brunette cackle and rub her soar breast.

"That's what you get, you giant," Beca said, smiling and giving her a bottle of champagne as she walked past her into the house.

"Oww, Bree! Baby, I've been attacked!" Aubrey made her way down the stairs, long blonde hair in waves as a tight royal blue halter dress fit her body.

She fiddled with the earring in her ear, eyeing Stacie, whose black and shimmering V-neck dress with long sleeves barely hid her backside and breasts. She came right up next to her girlfriend and stared her down.

"Did you same something pervy and flirtatious?"

Stacie just replied with a lecherous grin, making Aubrey smile just as smugly back.

"Then I guess you deserved the abuse," the blonde replied, making Beca laugh as Aubrey brought her in for a hug, thanking her for the champagne.

"I'll remember that later this evening Posen," Stacie replied, playfully glaring at her lover, who just turned her head and winked as she went back to the food in the kitchen.

"I have to say, if anyone could reel your ass in, it's her… and if anyone could loosen her up, it's you. It's so weird to say, but you weirdos somehow magically balance each other out," Beca said, making Stacie laugh at her.

"Yea, it is weird, I know," Stacie replied, gesturing for Beca to come help her with their dining room table, a fancy table that pulled out at the ends to be able to sit 16.

They only needed to extend it a bit for the rest of the group, and before they knew it, the doorbell was ringing and two rather loud people could be heard entering.

"Okayyyy, the party is here now!" Bumper yelled, Amy laughing along with him.

Amy and Bumper were by far the most outrageous people, and couple, the girls had ever seen, but they wouldn't have them any other way. Bumper's years after Barden and before his big break made him slightly less cocky, not to mention he was completely whipped by the one and only Fat Amy. They were two peas in a pod.

"Hey, guys!" Stacie said, running over and hugging them both.

"Hey jugs," Bumper said, making Amy cackle and Stacie roll her eyes. Of course Amy's nickname would also become Bumper's nickname for the leggy brunette.

"And if it isn't the hobbit!" Bumper said, pulling Beca in for a hug.

"I made chocolate chip pancakes this morning Mitchell, you skipped out!"

"Yea, I know, sorry about that, I had trouble sleeping. But in all seriousness, you guys fed me enough chocolate last night to fill a bathtub," she replied chuckling.

Aubrey brought refreshments out to everyone, except for Stacie and Beca. Stacie was always really good about not drinking when Beca was around, feeling like it was her job as a friend to be in the same boat as the smaller girl. She and Beca never spoke about it, it was just something Stacie did and Beca was quietly appreciative of.

The problem with addiction is that most people, after being addicted to something heavy, they can't just go back to drinking booze. It often depends on the person, as many people who have been addicted to substances, like narcotics, can learn to drink alcohol without binging or getting addicted. Beca was still in the infancy of her sobriety, and while she never had an issue with alcohol, she felt it was safer for her right now to stay completely sober of all things.

The doorbell rang again, and Aubrey ran over to grab it, welcoming a smiling Emily and Benji into the fray. The last to arrive was Lilly, smiling quietly and offering Aubrey some of the world's most expensive caviar. Rather than question Lilly, she just accepted it and nodded, welcoming the younger girl inside. Before everyone knew it, they were seated around the table, appetizers out and everyone cranking away and enjoying themselves.

It was sometimes odd for Beca to be at these things without a partner, but she was fortunate that Lilly was also living the single life and among their group of friends, she never felt like the odd one out.

"And then, hahaha, and THEN, Amy runs up to the girl and actually asks her if she's seen her pet shark, mimicking a shark bite with her chompers. The girl was so confused!" Bumper cried while laughing so hard, the night coming to an end as he shared ridiculous stories of his adventures with Amy in Belgium.

Beca and Aubrey were both in tears, the group in disbelief at how obnoxious these idiots could be.

"Oh my god, speaking of Belgium, you betta have dessert in that oven Posen because I am ready for it," Amy said, making Aubrey nod and laugh, excusing herself to get it out of the oven.

"Amy, what the hell are you we going to do for your bachelorette party, or wait! More like what the HELL are you going to get us into at it?" Stacie asked, making Emily and Beca shared nervous glances.

The Australian just held a grin on her face.

"Oh Stacie, nothing you wouldn't approve of, I'm sure," giving the girl a wink and laugh, making Stacie return a lecherous grin.

DING DONG

Stacie perked her head up, confused by the doorbell.

"Babe, can you get that? It's probably the neighbors," Aubrey yelled, making Beca snicker.

"See Amy, I told you, you are way too loud to be contained," Beca said, Amy chucking her napkin at her, the brunette returning it.

"Got it!" Stacie yelled back, heading towards the door.

"Stace, make sure you bring the tits out in full force," Amy said, Stacie laughing and winking.

"Watch and learn boys and girls," she said with a tease, ready to put on a show.

She smoothed out her dress, ready to flirt her neighbors into forgetfulness, a sultry look plastered on her face as she opened the door wide, letting her friends witness the exchange.

Stacie froze, her face immediately dropping as she quickly recognized this was not her neighbor in front of her.

"Real nice work Stacie!" Amy shouted, the girl still quiet, everyone laughing.

Stacie didn't know what to do, frozen to the spot, a tanned and beautiful redhead before her in a t-shirt, jeans and with a bag over her shoulder, the girl having initially been smiling but slowly gathering she just walked into something.

"Stace, who is it?" Aubrey yelled, walking over to the door and moving her girlfriend aside only to gasp.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

The ginger just gave her a small smile.

"Nice to see you too, Bree."

* * *

Cliff hangerrrrrr! Don't hate me, all good things in time! :D

If you guys couldn't tell from the song, the album Beca is "creating" is 21 by Adele. It's one of my favorite albums, and really the only heartbreak album I know intimately, and I thought some of the songs from it would be amazing! I'm also going to bring in a few other songs that I may say belong to Beca, but disclaimer, the fictional character of Beca Mitchell, nor myself, created these songs. ;D

But wow guys! I have to say, I am VERY surprised people have thought Chloe has been subjected to unfair treatment. I don't think she is being ganged up on by any means. Amy has been portrayed as pretty indifferent and has only been seen supporting Beca, not bashing Chloe, at this point in the story. Aubrey is supportive of Chloe even though she has kept her at a distance for nearly 8 years, and the only harshness that occurred was when she called Chloe out for repeating college for 3 additional years. Beca is angry with herself and the situation, not Chloe. She's hurt, and when you're hurt, you get mad. But she's not talking smack about Chloe, nor did Aubrey, in fact, Aubrey defended Chloe to her girlfriend.

Stacie is the only one truly upset because her friend abandoned her and cut her out of her life, and she has taken it more personally than Aubrey and Amy have. Not to mention, Stacie has witnessed the damage Chloe's departure had on her lover and her friends, so she's got a lot of feelings on the matter, and rightfully so. No one has blamed Chloe for leaving, and also, I haven't delved into the several years Chloe is gone. You haven't seen how Beca's friends reacted to Beca, though Aubrey did chew Beca out about Chloe right after the Jesse situation.

So maybe if you can point out in reviews where you think the Chloe being ganged up on thing is happening? Because I really do not think that is the case. Stacie is mad, but that will get explained. Other than that, I don't see where this Chloe bashing is occurring.

Thanks for the reviews and feedback everyone! And get specific in those reviews because I'm totally thrown! Hahah! No one is perfect in this story, but Chloe is not evil, I don't know why/ how it's coming across that way.

Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. It has been a little hectic lately balancing work, grad school, volunteering, the works. I am so ready for things to settle down. Anywho! FINALLY Chloe is going to be introduced this chapter. I am team Bhloe all the way, we all love a good Bhloe, but these girls have some issues to work through, that's for sure. Here's the first part of Chloe's introduction into the story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X with my dream and my cardigan. Welcome to land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in?"

Chloe Beale sang along quietly to the words of Miley Cyrus as she sat on her transatlantic plane ride, pausing after the first line spilled out, the question from the song being a perfect fit to the questioning feeling she currently held in heart. Was she going to fit in?

Chloe sighed, looking out the window as she flew over the ocean, the two passengers on her left sound asleep, a lovely middle-aged couple coming back from a vacation abroad. The redhead had spent some time getting to the know the couple, sharing some of her teaching stories with them and listening to the pair chat about their kids, who were around Chloe's age.

She smiled as she observed them sleeping, their heads leaning on one another, exhaustion from travel taking over their bodies. Chloe fiddled with the diamond on her hand, the couple asking about her engagement.

Marc. His name was Marc. Well, Marcus, but he went by Marc to the rest of the world. She smiled as she thought of him, 6 feet tall, his family's Greek heritage giving him a lean figure with olive, tanned, skin and thick black hair. He was a kind and handsome man with green eyes that were beautiful, but subtle. Not like Chloe's eyes.

Her eyes were so vibrant. They hit people full force, which often caused them to get lost in them, as if they were mesmerized. Marc, on the other hand, you had to search his eyes to find their beauty. It was there, but not immediate, a subtle and hidden grace and twinkle within them… kind of like Beca's eyes.

Chloe immediately shook her head and skipped to the next song on her iPod, remembering that one of the last times she jammed to that Miley Cyrus beat was on a bus with the Barden Bellas… she was exhausted from thinking. She let out another sigh.

Chloe couldn't believe she was heading back to the United States to live there permanently. She had stayed away for years only returning to her motherland for holidays to spend time with her parents and family. Now, she was moving all the way to Los Angeles for graduate school. She had prayed to god that she would not get in to UCLA when letters from schools started falling into her mailbox, and part of her felt she should have just lied to Marcus when the acceptance letter was sent to her, that way they wouldn't have fought about their move back…

" _Chloe, I still don't understand. Why is this an issue? Aubrey lives in Los Angeles, you've always wanted to live in California and always wanted to be in that area. Not to mention, many of your other college friends are there? I don't understand, I thought you'd be ecstatic."_

 _Marcus looked at Chloe in exasperation, not understanding why his girlfriend of nearly two years was so against relocating to the city of angels._

" _Marc! I haven't seen these girls in four years-"_

" _But Aubrey is your best friend, is she not? Outside of everyone we work with or who you've met teaching abroad, she is the only person you talk to in your life. Why are you so keen to shut her out, to shut these other girls out? You spent three extra years of your life to stay in school and be a Barden Bella. That meant something to you."_

 _Chloe bit the inside of her cheek, guilt slightly eating away at her. Marcus wasn't wrong, and she not only felt guilt for the friends she left behind, but she felt guilt towards him, towards part of the story she hadn't been entirely honest with._

" _Marc, it was years ago."_

" _Chloe," he began, getting up from his chair, a look of concern and love on his face as he approached her, rubbing her arms as he stood before her._

 _He observed the woman he knew he wanted to marry, took in her nerves and anxious eyes, her arms crossed and covering her body as he watched worry plague her mind. Marcus wasn't an idiot. He hadn't done a tour of Teach For America and a tour in the Peace Corps because of his lack of brainpower. He could read Chloe like a book and knew something was really bothering her about this move, and whatever it was, she clearly didn't want to get into it._

" _I know you had a falling out with the girls, and I know it was because you had someone break your heart… but that was four years ago. The heartbreak is gone, and your friends are all happy and together. Aubrey clearly misses you… what are you so afraid of?"_

 _Chloe's eyes had drifted to the side, and she knew her nerves were radiating off of her. She knew that she was overreacting in Marcus's eyes because he didn't know the entirety of what happened all of those years ago._

 _When Chloe and Marcus had met, he had just started in the Peace Corps, and Chloe had just relocated for a third time to Nigeria to teach. Each year she had moved to a new location, but after meeting Marcus and after they began dating, she chose to stay an extra year until his two-year tour finished._

 _As Chloe and Marcus's relationship slowly progressed from acquaintance, to friends to lovers, Chloe had felt a lot of love and nurturing from him, something she hadn't felt in a long time. The pair became inseparable, their students loved them both, as did the friends they had, and as she felt the love from her newfound friends, students, coworkers, and boyfriend fill her heart, she slowly let down some walls and barriers and found a confidant in Marcus. She told him why she had left, why she took seven years to graduate, why she felt so much hurt._

 _Well…. For the most part._

 _Chloe had explained that she was in love with someone while at Barden. She had stayed for three extra years because she loved the Bellas, and because she also deeply loved somebody who was a close friend of hers. She explained to Marcus that she had to leave the Bellas behind because she needed to leave all of it behind, including the heartbreak. Chloe, however, failed to mention that the person she was in love with was a girl, let alone a fellow Bella._

 _It wasn't that she was ashamed of her bisexuality, and if anything, Marcus was comfortable with it, the pairing having enjoyed some sexual exploration of their own with third parties. The truth was that she didn't want to speak about Beca at all. She didn't want to remember. It was something she avoided._

 _Marcus never knew the whole story, didn't know about the fight that had actually caused the fallout. He didn't even know Chloe had simply up and left, to never speak to anyone again. Chloe couldn't bring herself to talk about all of that. She just wanted to forget it, but now, as she stood in front of him, she knew she was in trouble. She couldn't come clean now because he wouldn't trust her or her feelings for him._

" _I just… I don't think I'm going to be welcomed back, Marc. They're not going to understand."_

 _He continued to study her, recognizing that something inside was eating at her. He briefly wondered if she was scared of running into the man who broke her heart, but quickly dismissed the thought, knowing from what she mentioned about Aubrey and the Bellas that there weren't any guys from Barden working at the label, except for some dude named Bumper, but he was marrying some other chick named Fat Amy._

" _Hey, look at me," he said gently, bringing a finger under her chin and tilting her face up so her beautiful blue eyes would stare into his._

" _You'll have me, you'll have school, and you'll have Aubrey too. I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. They may not understand at first Chloe, but I know you. I know you would never hurt someone intentionally. And if they know you as well as I do? Then they know that about you too."_

 _Chloe stared into his reassuring eyes, and again, guilt clawed at her from within. She loved Marcus. He was incredible and kind. He was a hero of sorts, and would never hurt another person purposefully. Chloe had always preferred women over men, but Marcus had been the one exception. He had helped her heal, he was her best friend, apart from Aubrey, but part of her deep down… deep down, buried somewhere, she still felt pain from what happened with Beca._

 _She looked into his eyes, burying that thought, nodding as tears were blinked out._

" _You're right, you're right… they know me, we were all good friends. I really do miss them, miss Aubrey, miss Be-… miss Bella sisterhood," she said, wiping her face and rubbing his arms now, bringing their hands together and letting them fall in between them._

" _I'm just scared… I don't want to lose this happiness we have," she said quietly._

 _Marcus studied her and released her hands, smiling as he went to the safe he kept in his apartment._

" _What if I promise we won't?" he asked, a big smile on his face, making Chloe look confused._

 _Marcus knelt by the safe, punching in the code and retrieving an item from it before he closed it back up. He turned around, hands behind his back as he smiled at Chloe._

" _Unless you have the key to all of the worlds problems in that safe, I don't know if you can make that promise," Chloe teased gently, smiling in return._

" _Oh, I think this will make your world seem brighter," he replied, Chloe chuckling at his charm and confidence._

" _Okay, well what is it?"_

 _Chloe looked at him, smiling and curious. She had no clue what he was going for._

 _And then he dropped down on one knee._

" _Chloe Beale. Will you marry me?"_

 _Chloe's smile faltered, but Marcus didn't notice it as Chloe's speedy hands covered her face in shock. Maybe then, he would have recognized something Chloe had been burying deep down inside herself. Doubt._

* * *

Chloe was shaken from her thoughts as her plane began to descend into Philly. She had a night layover in Pennsylvania before catching her next flight to Chicago, which would then land her in Los Angeles by tomorrow's evening. She was exhausted; flying took a lot out of anybody.

She chatted with Frank and Cindy as they exited the plane, and Cindy invited Chloe out for dinner, having enjoyed their conversation together on the flight. As much as Chloe wanted to curl into a ball at the hotel and crash, she couldn't break the kind woman's heart, and agreed to go see them in the city.

They set up a plan to meet and Chloe grabbed a taxi so she could go check into her hotel. The ride from the airport was barely a half hour, and when she finally checked in and reached her room, she flopped onto the bed. She had let Marcus know she arrived safely while in the car, his tour not finishing up for another few weeks. Chloe was supposed to apartment hunt for them in LA while she stayed with Aubrey, and she sighed for the millionth time that day, remembering the conversation with the blonde.

It had been a brief chat. Right after Marcus proposed and Chloe accepted, they called their parents and went out with their friends. Chloe had waited nearly a month to call Aubrey and let her know the news of the engagement, on top of the news about moving and graduate school.

Things had been difficult between Chloe and the blonde ever since Aubrey had left Barden. Throughout their undergraduate years, they had been the best of friends. Aubrey was always a go-getter, was always protective of Chloe, and always picked her up when she was down. Chloe was Aubrey's rock, calming her down when she got too ahead of herself, seeing past her somewhat abrasive and controlling personality. They were perfect friends in that way, balancing one another out.

Chloe had begun to suspect Aubrey was gay when their sophomore year came around. She noticed Aubrey checking a girl out at a party one night, but when Chloe tried to make her feel comfortable, she shut down. The ginger knew it was because of Aubrey's overbearing father, an ex-marine who fought in both the Vietnam and Korean Wars, a retired Lieutenant General. Aubrey's parents wanted children, but his deployments and career made time between him and Aubrey's mother difficult. Her mom was a sweetheart, and Aubrey often told Chloe that the redhead reminded her of her mother. She was the apple of General Posen's eye, and he also cared greatly for his daughter. The only thing was, just because Aubrey was a woman, it didn't mean he was going to treat her like a docile creature.

Mr. Posen showed Aubrey what it was to be strong, taught her how to ride a bike, how to shoot a gun. He taught her to always fight, to never give up, and to not screw up. She was the only child in her family, and the pressure was on her to carry on the Posen name and make a name for herself like her daddy had. It was a tremendous weight that Aubrey always felt growing up.

Chloe always supported her friend, and she never thought her father would have cared about her being gay, but Aubrey was far too hung up on being the perfect daughter, and she let that psych her out and make her not acknowledge her attraction to other women. Throughout their time at Barden, Chloe wondered if Aubrey would ever acknowledge her inner truth or feelings, and the question was answered when Anastasia Conrad entered their lives.

Chloe smirked as she lay on the bed, shaking her head. Opposites really do attract, she thought. She remembered back when Stacie auditioned for the Bellas, and throughout the performance, Aubrey could not take her eyes off of her. Chloe and Aubrey laughed about how ridiculous Stacie was, which Chloe later found out was due to the younger girl's nerves and an attempt to overcompensate, but even though the performance was slightly comical, she noticed Bree was completely entranced.

Chloe Beale knew right then and there that her best friend was not going to be able to deny herself any longer, and once initiation night rolled around and she saw Stacie and Aubrey share a conversation for the first time, she was confident that, even if they didn't work out, it was going to be the right step for Aubrey.

Chloe scrolled through her phone, going through pictures Aubrey had sent of them. The couple looked incredibly happy together, traveling to Paris, Barcelona and Italy this past summer. They traveled quite a bit actually, and from what Chloe gathered, they had the means to and were doing quite well for themselves working at the label. She still couldn't believe she had no idea they were going to create it before she left Barden.

When she mentioned it to Aubrey one day, nearly two years after she left, Aubrey was not happy, and the blonde had every right not to be. She had called Chloe out one night, telling her that she lost the right to know when she chose to abandon them, all of them. It was an ugly fight, and when they spoke again to make up later, Chloe had learned that part of Aubrey's stress was due to Beca, who had apparently fallen into drugs, and all of the girls were trying to help their friend.

Aubrey asked her to come home then, told her that Beca cared for her, that she loved her, that she was still in pieces over Chloe leaving. Chloe couldn't go back though. As much as she wanted to believe Aubrey, she didn't believe in the situation, she didn't have hope. She spent three years failing one class to stay close to Rebecca Mitchell. When Chloe looked back, she felt complete embarrassment and humiliation. She had held on for so long, held out some hope, kept telling herself that at least she was with the Bellas and still winning titles, so there was some modicum productivity even within the self-invoked standstill she had created for herself.

Chloe told Aubrey she would do research, make phone calls. She knew several doctors from Doctors Without Borders she had worked with, and one of them actually found a place in one of the best rehab facilities in Palm Springs, California. She asked Aubrey not to tell Beca about her assistance; she didn't want credit. Part of it was because Chloe felt guilty she wasn't going back to help her in person. The other part was because she didn't want to add hope to the situation. She just could not go there. Whenever she thought of Beca Mitchell, she stopped herself from going there.

After Chloe helped Aubrey with everything, they made up. Chloe had to compromise, to be there for Aubrey more. The blonde didn't want to be in a one-way street friendship based on pity. Chloe understood, but even still, she had kept Aubrey at arms length, fearful she would miss her friend so much she would want to go back home, to go visit… she didn't want to risk it. Chloe felt if she saw Beca Mitchell again, she would lose it. She couldn't take it.

As Chloe lay on the bed of the hotel, she finally decided to get up and go run in the hotel gym. She knew she would be getting to LA a day early, but she wanted to surprise Bree, even if it was only one day and maybe silly. She did feel terribly for leaving her friend, but the worst part was that Aubrey wasn't going to be the challenge; it would be Stacie.

Chloe had called her only two days prior to her stay in Philly, not only asking Bree if she could stay with her for a bit, but also breaking the news of the engagement. Aubrey had been quiet the entire time, her congratulations half-hearted, perhaps distracted. Chloe knew Aubrey was close with Beca, and understood her position, but was grateful her best friend was willing to give her a place to live.

The next day, Aubrey had sent Chloe an email articulating Stacie's displeasure very clearly. She was welcome to stay, but Bree let Chloe know that Stacie was not going to be friendly, or probably even nice. She would try to calm her girlfriend down, but as she explained it to Stacie, Aubrey conveyed that Chloe was going to have to do damage control for her actions. Chloe was not looking forward to it.

While the redhead headed to the gym to run, she realized she had always been an avoider. That was how she responded to the uncomfortable. She pretended it wasn't there, and kept trucking through. She avoided boundaries in showers with girls she just met, avoided graduating college to face the real world, avoided telling Beca the truth, telling Marcus the truth, avoided her feelings of hurt and avoided her friends… avoiding was how Chloe Beale handled her own personal unease and discomfort, and she knew that this move was going to make her face it; she was no longer going to be able to avoid her past.

* * *

After a few hours of running and working out, Chloe showered and headed downtown to meet Cindy and her husband. They were going out with another couple, two men, and Cindy had joked Chloe better not let them see her fiancé; otherwise they would kidnap his handsome booty.

As she exited the cab and headed into the restaurant, she saw the couples and made her way over, Cindy excited to see the younger girl. Cindy was in her fifties, born and bred in the south, and she just had that homey, southern charm to her, like she was everyone's den mother without meaning to be.

"Chloe! I'm so glad you came out darling," Cindy said in her southern twang.

"Well thank you for inviting me! Better than being stuck in that stuffy hotel room," Chloe replied with a chuckle.

"This is Tom and Rick, who I was telling you about," Cindy said, the men standing to shake Chloe's hand in greeting.

They were a handsome, older, gay couple and they seemed very sweet. The group sat down and easily fell into conversation, Cindy joking about how she practically begged the poor, younger girl to come out and join them, making everyone laugh. Chloe found the distraction pleasant, and it was moments like these that made her faith in optimism and her faith in people feel solidified.

As the night carried on, the gentlemen went out onto the back patio of the building to smoke some cigars brought back from the couples voyage, leaving Cindy and Chloe to head to the bar and relax.

"I tell you sweetie, you are a gorgeous thing. That fiancé of yours is a lucky man," Cindy said gently, making Chloe smile.

They had all been drinking quite a bit over the last two hours, making Chloe's face slightly flushed.

"Yea…Yea, he is," the redhead replied, gulping her drink and glancing away, clearly lost in thought. It was not something that went unnoticed by Cindy.

"Darling, may I ask you something?"

Chloe's head perked, a smile back on her face as she nodded.

"Do you really love this man? This man you're going to marry?"

Chloe paused, her eyes going wide, causing Cindy to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure no one else notices it, sweetie. Call it the wisdom of aging if you will. I've just noticed, every time I mention him, you get this sad and distant look on your face… it's not really the face of an excited bride to be."

Chloe looked away, and nodded slowly. She looked back up at Cindy, whose eyes were kind and knowing, full of compassion and non-judgment.

"I do love Marcus… I really do."

"But?"

Chloe bites her lip.

"How did you know your husband was the one?"

Cindy watches her and smiles.

"Is there someone else Chloe?"

"I… Not exactly," she begins, and before she stops herself, Chloe realizes this is a woman who she will probably never see again, a woman not involved in the situation in any way, and a woman who may be able to understand her.

"There was someone, a long time ago… I waited for her, but she was with someone else… and then she chose him, and I left. And now, when I move to LA… I'm told she's the one who's been waiting now, for me, all these years."

Cindy nods her head slowly, taking the information in.

"How do you know, what's real love and what's a hopeful fantasy?"

Cindy chuckled at that.

"I'm not sure about figuring that one out, but I do know one thing," she replied, looking at Chloe.

"Being in love with another person, it's not just about them loving you and you loving them. True love? That soul mate kind of love they write sonnets and poems about? It's not about imagining who you can see yourself with, because you can see yourself with any number of people. It's the kind of love where you can't even fathom seeing yourself without that person in your life."

Chloe nodded slowly, and Cindy leaned in, patting her shoulder, rising to stand as the men walked back in. Chloe was jarred out of her reverie, and forced a smile, the night getting late and everyone ready to depart.

As they made their way outside to say their goodbyes, Chloe hailed a cab. She turned and found Cindy walking towards her.

"Here sweetie," she said, handing her a business card.

"If you're ever back this way, you make sure to stop in and visit," she said, making Chloe smile and go in for a big hug.

"Thank you for tonight," she replied, pulling away and opening the cab door.

"My pleasure, darling."

Chloe was about to get in when Cindy's voice rang out once more.

"And Chloe?"

"Yes?" she said, perking up.

"You're meant to have a wonderful life. Do yourself a favor. Don't settle."

Chloe's smile dropped and she nodded. Before she realized it, Cindy was walking away, leaving the younger woman to ponder. As she sat down in the cab to go back to the hotel, she wondered to herself, if she had to choose between the two, which one would be settling, for her? And furthermore, who was the one person she couldn't bear to lose in her life?

* * *

Chloe barely slept a wink, her fatigue overwhelming her and causing her to yawn as she stood in line to board her connection flight. In just a few hours, she would be touching down in Los Angeles and seeing two friends she had not seen in years. She was a little relieved that she was so tired; it helped calm the nerves she was feeling about the upcoming situation.

Aubrey was Chloe's closest friend, and part of the reason Chloe knew Aubrey and her would be okay was because when Aubrey had left to go on her own for some time and find herself, they had been able to reconnect and bounce back. There were just some friendships you encountered in life where you could get together after such a long period of time, and that person would be just like they were the last time. Perhaps that was what happened when you became deeply entrenched in someone else's life. You end up knowing them so well, so intimately, that even as they grow and evolve, you understand their core, their heart of hearts, and that part more often than not doesn't change entirely.

Chloe was not concerned about Aubrey and her getting close again. Certainly, they still had some issues to work out, but the pair had seen one another at their worst and had made it through. Chloe had no doubts about them being okay. The person she was most anxious to see when she first landed was Stacie Conrad.

Chloe sighed as she settled into her seat, the plane nearly loaded. She leaned her head against the window, knowing she'd be asleep soon. Chloe was incredibly worried about Stacie because she had gotten to know the type of person Stacie was, and she also knew Stacie was going to call her on her shit. Perhaps it was the age difference, or maybe just the differences between Stacie and Aubrey in general, but the blonde had always held a soft spot for her redheaded best friend.

Aubrey was a fierce and no bullshit kind of person, but in her relationship with Chloe, maybe because Chloe had supported Aubrey through her insanity at Barden, Chloe wasn't sure, Aubrey had never been overly hurt or affected by Chloe's actions. Perhaps they just understood one another. Chloe knew Aubrey needed space and support at certain times in her life, and visa versa. Even if it hurt them, they were always able to talk it through.

Stacie was a different animal.

Chloe felt the plane take off, the seat belt sign flickering off after so much time. She snuggled into her pillow and thought about Stacie. She knew Stacie was not going to hold back with her.

While Chloe had grown incredibly close to Beca, she had also gotten closer to Fat Amy and Stacie, both of whom were close with Beca too. The four of them were like their own little pod within the Barden Bellas group. Amy was just a loose cannon of hilarity that she and Stacie could always find themselves getting into trouble with. That was part of the reason the blonde, Stacie and Chloe got along so well, despite their age difference. All three of the girls had a wild side; a mischievous twinkle in their eyes, and all had so much fun doing the most ridiculous of things together. Beca, much like Aubrey, was more reserved in certain aspects, but she always got dragged into their craziness and never complained, grateful she had such extroverted friends.

Chloe and Stacie's closeness didn't just stem from their wild side, it also stemmed from the fact they both cared very deeply for stubborn and reserved women. When Aubrey had moved on, Chloe had begun to pick up on Stacie being off whenever the former Bellas captain was mentioned. Chloe began drifting off in the plane, her mind going back to the first time she and the brunette had discussed the other woman…

" _I'm just sayin' she was a straight up bitch," Cynthia Rose said, a solo cup in hand as she talked loudly over the crowd of people in the backyard of one of the fraternities, the school year nearly a month in._

 _CR, Amy, Chloe, and Beca were standing in a circle, Chloe having mentioned the infamous Aubrey Posen who she had caught up with earlier in the day._

 _The girls were all pretty buzzed at this point, and once Chloe brought up the Barden Bellas former co-captain, the girls hashed out their opinions._

" _Aw, guys, no… You saw how Aubrey was by the end," Chloe started, her face slightly flushed and an arm circling around Beca's shoulders, the smaller girl reciprocating and helping keep them steady._

" _She's a really good person, she just had so much on her plate. She loved all of you, really."_

" _Oh, come on Chlo! She was an uptight, grade-A bitch! She's so white and conservative, so basic," CR said, making Amy laugh out loud._

" _Amy!?" Chloe said, her puppy eyes nearly comical with how glazed they were._

" _Ay red, you know I came to love Posen by the end, but you also know she was cuckoo for cocoa puffs all of last year until finals," Amy said chuckling, her statement getting Beca to laugh._

 _Chloe turned to Beca, the smaller girl biting her lip and trying to stifle her laughter._

" _You too?"_

 _Beca looked at Chloe sympathetically, her own drunkenness making her feel loose._

" _I love you Chloe, and you know Aubrey and I are all square now, but she wasn't exactly pleasant to deal with last year."_

 _Chloe huffed and pouted her lip dramatically, turning and looking around the party until she saw the girl she was looking for._

" _Stacie!" she yelled out, the brunette halting her flirtations with a guy near the bar, excusing herself and making her way over to the group._

 _Her long legs in a fitted little black dress made her look stunning, the girl never going out without looking her best._

" _What's up?" she said cheerily, wrapping an arm around Amy as she leaned into the group._

" _You have to help me here," Chloe began, Stacie's eyebrows rising in question._

" _You and Aubrey are friends, you know her. These girls think she's a total bitch!"_

 _Stacie immediately frowned at the mention of Aubrey. CR, Amy and Beca were finding the whole conversation silly, and failed to notice Stacie's expression, the brunette standing taller and releasing Amy._

" _She's not a bitch, she's a really sweet person," Stacie said, taking a large drink from her solo cup and pretending to look elsewhere, wanting the conversation to slide._

 _CR snorted in response, which caused Beca to bite her lip and Amy to laugh out loud. Only Chloe noticed the tension that was beginning to grow in Stacie._

" _What's so funny? Aubrey's a really good person-"_

" _Jugs, come on, you know she was a raging cunt bag last year," Amy said, slapping her on the shoulder._

" _We love a good Posen, don't get me wrong! But she made our lives a living hell last year," Amy said, drinking and swaying to the music._

" _She had a lot going on you guys. You never really saw her outside of practice or the Bellas," Stacie replied, folding her arms and seeming generally displeased._

 _Beca shared a look with Chloe, both of them picking up on Stacie's tone and defensiveness now. Amy excused herself, finding a boy to go run off with, while CR just shook her head and continued on._

" _Please, that girl is just wound way too fucking tight. She seriously needed to get laid. I wonder if she ever ended up doing Uni after she confessed her feelings and everything in that group pow-wow we had."_

 _Stacie's jaw clenched at the mention of Uni, her nostrils flaring and her face seemingly fuming. Beca decided to jump in and do damage control._

" _Hey, we can all agree that Aubrey was uptight and kind of a bitch last year, but you're right Stacie. She had a lot going on, she came around in the end, and we all accomplished something awesome, or something "aca-awesome" as she would say. You can't disagree there."_

 _CR nodded her head, agreeing, and letting the conversation drop as she observed the party. Chloe just continued to watch Stacie who was looking elsewhere, finishing off the rest of her cup and excusing herself to get another drink._

 _Chloe patted Beca and told her she'd find her later, Beca nodding and letting the ginger run off to find Stacie. She thought she'd find her at the bar, but as she searched around, she finally found Stacie on the side of the house where no one was, looking at her phone with a freshened cup in hand._

" _Hey," Chloe said quietly, a small smile on her face._

 _Stacie's head shot up, and once she recognized it was Chloe she smiled back._

" _What's up?" she asked, going back to her phone and sipping from her cup._

" _Nothing, this party is really loud," Chloe said, making Stacie chuckle and nod._

" _Yea, these guys really know how to have a good time."_

" _That they do," Chloe said happily, both of them chuckling._

 _They fell into a comfortable silence, Chloe watching the younger girl flitter about on her phone._

" _Thank you, by the way, for coming to my rescue earlier," Chloe said, making Stacie stop what she was doing entirely, a small frown on her face._

" _It's no big."_

 _Chloe watched her, sensing the subject was delicate._

" _I'm really happy you got to know her more deeply than the others," she said, Stacie finally turning her head to look her in the eyes as she leaned against the side of the house._

" _I know everyone saw her as this big bad bitch who was too controlling, and she was in many ways but… that wasn't her whole story."_

 _Stacie nodded slowly, looking down, Chloe taking her in._

" _You really care about her, don't you?" Chloe asked quietly._

 _Stacie's eyes flitted up, only slightly enlarged at the fact she was caught._

" _I-… she's a good person. What's not to like?" she replied, taking another sip from he cup._

 _Chloe smiled at Stacie, and put her arm on the other girl's arm._

" _I know she feels the same way, about you. She really cares about you too."_

 _Stacie's eyes whipped back up again, her face attempting to stay controlled and reveal nothing, making her give a small smile and a slight nod._

" _Yea… well, I'm going to head back into the party."_

 _Chloe nodded, rubbing her thumb on Stacie's forearm before extracting her hand._

" _Yes, please go enjoy yourself. Forget about everything they said earlier," Chloe replied, smiling big as always._

 _Stacie nodded and smiled genuinely again, pushing herself off of the wall to go back into the madness._

" _Hey, Stacie?"_

 _The brunette paused, and turned back._

" _Yea?"_

" _I'll always be here to talk, if you ever need," she said, Stacie opening her mouth to reply but had no words._

" _I've known Aubrey a long time… so, I just wanted you to know."_

 _Stacie continued to stare, eventually closing her mouth and looking at the ground. She looked back up and nodded at Chloe, giving Chloe the signal that she wasn't ready now, but she appreciated it, and that maybe in the future, she would talk to the older girl._

 _Chloe watched her walk back into the party, and she knew then that this thing between Aubrey and Stacie, whatever it was, was bigger than she realized last year. She just hoped that her best friend would be able to figure her stuff out before it was too late._

* * *

Turbulence jostled Chloe awake from her slumber, her flight nearly coming to a close. She stretched her neck and wiggled her body around a bit, trying to unstiffen her muscles and joints.

Chloe recalled her dream, thinking back to that night. She had picked up on it immediately, Stacie's defensiveness and sensitivity towards the subject of Aubrey Posen. It happened after that too, people complaining about Aubrey here and there in their first semester back. Finally, one night, Stacie snapped in the middle of a rehearsal and told everyone to shut up about it, the group having willingly subjected themselves to the torture when they could have left. She told them to get over it and move on, because Aubrey obviously had and bringing up all of the stuff from last year did no one any favors in this new year.

She had stormed out of rehearsal, Beca and Amy in shock that one of their best friends was so upset. Chloe was the only one really seeing what was happening, perhaps because she was going through it herself in many ways. They chose to cancel practice early, and she told the girls she would go talk to her, but also told them to stop talking about the blonde graduate and to let it go.

When Chloe had finally found Stacie hiding out in one of the dance studios, Stacie broke down and talked about her feelings for the older girl and everything that had happened between them. It was then that Chloe and Stacie understood each other better, Stacie finding out about Chloe's feelings for Beca over time. Both girls wanted to put themselves out there and deal with their relationships with their friends, but wanted to give the girls time. They grew closer in their support for one another and understood what the other was feeling.

Chloe sighed as the plane descended into LAX. She had hurt Stacie too. They spent three years getting closer and going through a very similar struggle together, and when Chloe up and left and shut Stacie out, part of it was because she knew Stacie would call her on her shit, rather than Aubrey who let her try and deal with it on her own. She knew Stacie was hurt, and Aubrey's email of warning wasn't a surprise. She just hoped that Stacie could find it in her to forgive her and understand why she had to leave and get away.

* * *

Hey everyone! I cannot wait for you to see next chapter… the flashback story I have with Stacie, Amy, Beca and Chloe is too freaking funny, I can't even. Thank you for your patience! This chapter was harder for me than the others. I'm really trying to set a tone for Chloe, but I hope as I bring them all back together, her picture gets a bit more clear. Anywho. Reviews are always appreciated. :) Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Grad school is hard and I just got a new job, BUT I have the next 3.5 weeks to relax and basically not work, so I apologize for the delay! I promise to make it up to all of you, and I even have a little AU Staubrey fic for Halloween in the works. But I thought this would be more important to post! Happy Halloween Everybody! Don't do anything I, or Stacie or Amy, wouldn't do! ;D

* * *

Even though it was late in the evening, the summer air in Southern California was delightfully warm. Chloe had managed to gather all of her luggage and find a cab, giving the driver Aubrey's address, another hour left in her voyage.

Chloe watched through the window, taking in all of the scenery. This was going to be a very different step for her, she knew. She and Aubrey were both 29 years old, their thirties only a blink away. Chloe was grateful that she had the experiences in teaching that she had, knowing without a doubt she wanted to work with children as a career. It definitely was not easy at times, but she loved doing it, and that's what mattered most.

Her life was finally set. She knew what she wanted to do, her career was set in motion and she would further herself academically before hopping back into it here in her homeland. Chloe Beale had some great things going for her, but there was a nagging deep down in her core. She couldn't avoid the feelings any longer, not with what was to come.

She sighed, massaging her temples before leaning back against the car window. All she had done while abroad was avoid thinking about the topic of Beca Mitchell. Now, it was too loud in her head, refusing to be ignored. She knew she would finally have to deal with this situation if she wanted to move on and be happy.

There was no doubt in Chloe's mind that she had been deeply in love with Beca, a fiery girl with a lot of attitude who Chloe found utterly adorable. She still couldn't believe she cornered Beca in a shower, naked, only upon their second meeting, and had it been anyone else, she probably would have never gotten so in their face. But still, there was something about Beca that pulled her in, from the very first time she saw her wandering about the student activities fair. Chloe was completely drawn to her.

Maybe it was that whole opposites attract thing, like Stacie and Aubrey had with one another. Chloe was overly perky, so loving and so non-judgmental. She was a light and happy person, vibrant and beautiful. Beca was far more reserved, didn't wear her heart on her sleeve. She was layered and complex, and took her time when getting to know people. Chloe was the perfect fit for her, the kind of girl that could make her comfortable letting loose a little bit.

Chloe remembered one night in particular during the end of summer between Beca's junior and senior years of school where she dragged Beca into another crazy act with Stacie and Amy, and where she thought they clearly had a moment, or another one, she should say.

* * *

 _The school year was about to pick up again, the Barden Bellas on a high of being champs for the last three years. School was due to resume, and Chloe, Stacie and Amy wanted to do something wild the weekend before classes began._

 _There were a ton of parties going on, but there would always be more. The girls wanted to do something a little spicier, with a chance of getting arrested, and leave it to Stacie to come up with the best plan ever._

 _Amy was currently driving the gang across town, Stacie in the front singing along and bopping away, Chloe and Beca thumb wrestling like toddlers in the back. Beca's phone went off again and she rolled her eyes, Jesse apparently begging her to join him at this party back on campus._

 _While Chloe had feelings for Beca, she never wanted to be manipulative and always tried to support her friend. She never told her to break it off with Jesse, never gave her misguided advice. She was a good friend, but tonight, Jesse really needed to take a hint and fuck off._

 _Chloe grabbed Beca's phone lightly, holding it up for the girl, who just looked at her amused. Chloe used the pointer finger of her free hand, pressing the power button on the younger girl's iPhone and shutting it off. Beca was about to protest when Chloe spoke._

" _Live a little Becs. We're all here right now, he can deal for one night," Chloe said gently, handing the phone back to Beca and leaving it to her._

" _You can turn it back on, I won't get mad, but he needs to lighten up," Chloe said, Stacie turning and eyeing the situation._

" _Ugh, let drama boy sit for one night. You guys have no idea what Amy and I have in store," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, causing both girls to chuckle._

 _Beca just smiled, knowing they were right. Jesse had been monopolizing a lot of her time this summer as he kept stressing about their plans after college and the idea of them moving to LA together. Chloe tensed every time the subject was mentioned._

" _Okay, okay, you weirdos. You have my undivided attention," she replied, sticking her phone in the pocket behind the driver's seat, and leaning back._

 _Before they knew it, Amy had turned all the music off, turning her car lights off as she parked across the street. When Chloe looked outside, she saw they were next to the President of the university's house, and Chloe's mouth dropped._

" _No!" she said, earning a look from Beca._

 _Amy and Stacie only grinned in response, nodding their heads excitedly. Beca finally turned to look outside and frowned. It took her a minute before she finally picked up what the girl's were putting down._

" _Guys!? We will get expelled for this!" Beca whispered frantically, realizing whose house they were outside of._

 _Known to the group, Chloe always had one thing on her bucket list she wanted to do at Barden, but never found the time, or the group crazy enough to do it with her. She always wanted to get a group of people, get everyone butt naked, and go skinny-dipping in the president of the university's pool. She loved being adventurous and reckless and foolish at times, and what better way to kick off the year than being the badasses who hopped nude into the President's pool?_

" _Seriously, guys? We will get in so much trouble if we are caught!"_

" _Then I guess we better not get caught," Stacie said with a wink, Amy high-fiving her._

" _Come on short stack, live a little. I'm going to put the car on the next block over, I have a friend who said I could use the spot at his apartment building tonight while he's drinking downtown. All we have to do is make sure we run to the car and hide, and we'll be gone in the blink of an eye. They won't go check in every parked car they can find!"_

 _Chloe started bouncing excitedly as Amy started the car back up; the girls knew the coast was clear as all of the lights were off in the house. Amy drove them over to an apartment building on the next block, taking out the tag her friend let her borrow and hanging it on her mirror. Stacie began unbuttoning her blouse, when Beca's eyes went wide._

" _What are you doing!?" she whispered, trying to stop the girl's hands, Stacie laughing at her._

" _Oh, we won't have time to strip and then pick up all our clothes. We're doing this mission in the nude girls," she replied, getting naked._

 _Amy just shrugged and began taking her clothes off, Beca's face beginning to turn beat red. She turned to face Chloe who was smiling sympathetically at her._

" _You don't have to do this if you don't want to. This is my bucket list item, not yours," she said, taking Beca's hands and squeezing them gently._

 _They locked eyes for a moment, and Beca bit her lip, looking down. Chloe just smiled and began getting undressed, noticing Beca attempt to look anywhere but at her._

" _Becs, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. You sure you don't want to come?" Stacie asked, completely nude and putting her hair in a braid._

 _Beca just shook her head, incredibly quiet now._

 _The three crazies were finally stark naked, and ready to go._

" _Alright ladies, so here's the plan. I scoped out the place, I have an inside with one of Barden's new security guards. It's got a high-rise fence, but I know the code to get in and out. We'll sneak through this car lot, around the building, enter the other street through someone else's yard. We'll have to check the street, make sure no one is coming, and then we will rush the gate. Once we're in, we'll leave it open for an easy exit and we'll sprint back the way we came," Amy explained, going to turn all the lights off on her car._

" _Once we're in the car, we will need to be dead silent, depending on how fast the cops or campus security come and everything. Once our hair looks somewhat dry, we can cloth up and head back to campus."_

" _Actually, we could do it sooner," Stacie said, grabbing her bag._

" _I brought Barden Bella baseball caps and headbands, so we can make it look like we just got out of a late rehearsal or that we're rocking the casual look._

 _Chloe began to bounce excitedly, high-fiving the girls in front._

" _I just have to say, before anything crazy happens, that I love you aca-bitches. Thank you for doing this crazy shit with me."_

" _We got you girl," Stacie said jokingly, Amy chuckling._

 _They quietly exited the car, making sure no one was in the lot. Even though it was opening weekend on campus, most people were downtown or at parties in houses closer to campus, so the night was pretty dead on this side of town. Before Chloe exited the car, she looked at Beca, who seemed to be lost in thought._

 _Chloe leaned towards her and hugged her friend, the brunette a little surprised, but reciprocative._

" _And thank you for putting up with my crazy side," Chloe whispered, pulling back and pecking Beca on the cheek, the girl smiling but looking away from Chloe's nude form._

 _Chloe headed out of the car, and before she closed the door, she heard Beca whisper._

" _Please be careful."_

 _Chloe just nodded, winked, and shut the door, the three stooges as Beca always called them, ready for their plan of attack._

" _Shit," Stacie whispered, stepping on a rock, Amy leading the way as they tiptoed around the building, Chloe bringing up the rear._

 _They saw a window illuminated, and Amy motioned for them to duck, smelling the marijuana wafting out. Amy grinned and gave a thumbs up, the girls trying not to laugh. They finally made it around the apartment building and began pushing through trees that divided the apartment building and yard behind it. They looked around the building, and before Stacie could step forward, Amy grabbed her, shaking her head._

 _She pointed ahead where the yard met pavement and a garage was attached to the house, a motion sensor light present. Amy pointed towards the back yard, the girls having to go around the back to the other side where they would pass without illuminating the property._

 _The girls tiptoed around a toy-scattered yard, and Amy stepped on a squeaky toy, making them all halt and look around frantically. After a few moments, it seemed the coast was clear, and they made their way to the edge of the side of the house, overlooking the street. This would be the trickiest part._

 _Amy motioned Chloe forward, her and Stacie looking around to make sure she was clear to sprint across and hide between the garbage cans of the President's mansion. The ginger felt incredibly comfortable naked, and tiptoed out, no one around past midnight. She made it to the sidewalk, not a body in sight, and then sprinted across the street to the cans, ducking in between them. She looked around and then motioned for the girls to come._

 _Stacie went first, sprinting across and hiding behind Chloe, watching her side of the street. Amy soon followed and ran straight to the side of the house to gate. The fact that they were all doing this in the nude was barely a thought to the very open and explicit women._

 _Amy punched in the key code, and with luck, it turned green, allowing her to push it open. A loud squeak from the rusty gate rang out, but the girls paused, letting silence come in. They waited a few more moments before moving forward. Amy pushed through, holding the gate open and motioning for the girls to find something for them to keep it open. Chloe was able to find a garden gnome that was off to the side and placed it there._

 _She and Amy tested it out while Stacie moved to the back of the house, the heated in ground pool looking clean and perfect. Amy and Chloe followed, and they found the small yard kept very tidy. There were no major lights on except inside of the pool, and the girls tiptoed to the edge, walking down the steps slowly and into the pool. Mission = success._

" _I can't believe we made it!" Stacie whispered excitedly, the girls trying to be as stealthy as possible._

" _This is insane guys, thank you so much for making this happen," Chloe said._

" _Any time Red! This one is for the record books."_

 _Amy swam to the edge of the pool to grab her phone, taking several snaps and pics of all the girls and the house for keepsakes and proof. They were swimming around for nearly 15 minutes when all of a sudden, they heard the gate squeak and then the worst happened; it slammed closed._

 _The girls all looked at each other, and immediately a light went on upstairs. They looked at each other and swam to the edge, frantically running to get out. They made it to the side of the house before the lights went on inside on the bottom floor, and as they rounded the corner, they found the gate shut._

 _Amy ran towards the gate to try and unlock it, but yelped when she saw a figure in her phone light._

" _Beca! You closed the gate!"_

 _There Beca stood, in all her naked glory, late to the party._

" _No! I just saw freaking Bumper running away from here!"_

" _The code is 95462, get us out!" Amy said, the doors to the back being opened, Chloe and Stacie jumped hurriedly, as Beca went to punch it in, opening the gate quickly and getting all girls through before slamming it shut._

" _Hey! Who's there!" they heard a voice yell behind them, but fortunately they closed the gate and the president was locked in and blocked for a moment, giving them a head start._

 _The girls sprinted to the sidewalk where they paused in their step, two Barden security guards down the block. They recognized one as Bumper._

" _That fucking turd burger!" Amy whispered, and the two guards looked up, and pointed at them, beginning to run towards them._

" _Split up!" Amy said, dragging Stacie and running off left while Beca and Chloe went straight back the way they came._

 _Chloe looked behind her and saw Bumper run after Amy, the other guard going towards them. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and sprinted towards the left of the house they had snuck through earlier._

" _Chloe! The lights!"_

" _Trust me," she replied, sprinting into the person's driveway, the lights going on as they dodged around cars and headed into the back._

 _Instead of continuing their path to the car, Chloe yanked Beca into the backyard where a small, plastic playhouse was, the one designed for kids under the age of five. The door was open and Chloe ducked before running in, pulling Beca to lie on top of her as she shut the door._

" _Shh," she whispered into Beca's ear, holding her head and body down on top of her, trying to keep them calm and quiet. Beca buried her head in the crook of Chloe's neck, girls both listening intently._

 _They heard the guard run through the driveway. He paused, looking around, and both girls nearly had heart attacks until they heard him take off through the bushes to search elsewhere._

 _They both let out a collective sigh, Chloe rubbing Beca's neck and lower back with both hands reassuringly._

 _Beca pushed her face up to glare at Chloe._

" _I am NEVER doing something with you three again!" she whispered, Chloe feeling how serious she was._

 _She tried to hold back, she really did, but after clamping her mouth shut, Chloe couldn't handle it and began to giggle._

" _It's not funny!" Beca whispered, but Chloe's body was moving against her in laughter as she tried to stifle the hilarity bubbling from within._

 _Beca rolled her eyes in the dark, but quickly clamped Chloe's mouth shut as she heard footsteps come back through the bushes._

" _Tim to Bumper," they heard the other guard whisper into a radio, standing the backyard of the house._

" _Bumper here, ow!" the walkie-talkie sounded out._

" _What's your status?"_

" _I'm walking back down the block to the president's house, over."_

" _You find the girls?"_

" _Negative. I got hit with a bag of trash, thrown into a dumpster."_

" _Damn, I lost the other two, too. I'll meet you back at the car."_

" _Roger that," Bumper replied, Chloe and Beca listening as the guard went back down the drive._

 _The two girls lay there in silence, making sure it was absolutely quiet. Chloe gently grabbed Beca's hand, pulling it from her mouth._

" _I think we should wait till the light is off, make sure the coast is clear," Chloe whispered, Beca nodding._

" _Agreed."_

 _They sat in the dark listening for any sounds or movements._

" _What changed your mind?" Chloe whispered, curious as to how Beca came to their rescue._

 _The brunette shifted slightly on top of her, and Chloe finally realized just what sort of position they were in, something Beca had been adamantly denying the entire time she lie on top of her equally nude best friend._

" _I don't know… I didn't want to miss out on your big bucket list thing, or whatever," the DJ replied, and Chloe could feel Beca's face heating up next to her._

 _As much as Chloe wanted to tease her and add to her discomfort like she usually did, she just brushed some hair out of Beca's face, smiling to herself._

" _Thank you," she replied sincerely, the tone in her voice, making Beca turn to her._

 _They looked at each other in the dark, and Chloe's hand moved to cup Beca's face. She wanted to kiss her so badly, their position awkward but also incredibly hot, the moment quiet and surreal. Chloe leaned up and kissed her forehead, leaving her face there as she whispered against the smaller girl's skin._

" _I'm so happy you're in my life."_

 _Beca gulped rather loudly, and Chloe pulled back. She wanted to lean in, but noticed the light by the garage go off. She let Beca stay there, wanting her to make the move, to confirm what Chloe was feeling, but Beca was paralyzed. Chloe never wanted to force her or make her do something, especially while she was with someone else, and even though they were naked and cramped in the backyard of a stranger's playhouse, she didn't want to force it. She chose to break the spell._

" _The light's off, we should go," she whispered._

 _It took Beca a moment to realize what Chloe was saying, but she eventually nodded, staying silent as she pushed the little plastic door open and began crawling out._

 _As she stood and helped Chloe stand, the pair began brushing the dirt and grass off of them as they made their way back around the apartment building. They approached Amy's Land Rover slowly. They were about to reach it when a door opened and startled them._

" _Get in!" Stacie whispered, shutting her door, Beca and Chloe climbing in._

 _They shut the door and locked it, all girls taking a collective breath, Stacie and Amy fully clothed._

" _Where did you two end up?" Stacie asked, Amy still holding her heart and breathing hard from all that vertical running._

" _We ran back through that yard, I remembered a little plastic play house when we went by. We ran in and waited it out. The guy would have found us, but he went right by."_

" _That must have been a tight fit," Stacie commented, trying not to make it sound overly dirty, knowing both girls had some feelings to deal with._

" _You could say that," Beca muttered, getting her shirt back on._

" _We heard the guy talk to Bumper on the radio. You threw him in a dumpster?!" Chloe asked, chuckling, making Stacie cackle out loud and Amy glare off elsewhere._

" _That little bitch, Imma kill him the next time I see him," Amy said, grabbing a baseball cap to put on._

 _Stacie patted her lightly._

" _Bumper chased after us, and we made it three blocks before we came to one of the cafes nearby. Amy and I saw an overflowing trashcan next to a dumpster, so we each grabbed a bag and hid behind the dumpster. As soon as he ran towards us, we both hit him with the bags, stunning the idiot, before each grabbing a leg and throwing him in with the bags, closing the lid on top. It was AMAZING!" Stacie explained, laughing the whole time and getting the other girls to laugh._

" _How did he even know we were there?" Chloe asked, making Amy grunt._

" _He's the one that gave me the code, the little dick. He knew I was going to do something, but of course he wanted to get us in trouble, the little ass," Amy mumbled, Stacie giving her a knowing and amused look, but saying nothing._

" _Well, it was a good thing you showed up when you did Beca," Stacie said, passing her a ball cap and Chloe a headband, like her own._

" _Yea, Becs, you saved our asses. It would have taken double the time to get that thing unlocked through the bars."_

 _Chloe grabbed Beca's hands and squeezed them appreciatively. Beca looked down at the hands in her lap, confusion on her face._

" _You okay shortie?" Stacie asked._

" _Yea… yea I'm good. Can we just get back to the house? I've had enough excitement for one night," she said, looking out the window, clearly tired._

 _The girls would laugh it all off tomorrow, but it was definitely a scary situation. Chloe smiled and nodded, Amy starting up her car and pulling out onto the road, taking them back towards the house. Chloe went to pull her hand away, knowing the younger girl was frazzled and disappointed in them. She was surprised, however, when Beca's one hand kept a grip on hers, lacing their fingers together. She kept looking out the window, not acknowledging what was happening, letting it slide and Chloe just watched her._

 _She smiled, and looked down, taking one more look back up at Beca before turning to look out the window, fatigue and exhaustion settling in the group. Chloe didn't know what would happen this year, but she hoped that their little encounter hadn't just been a moment for her. She hoped it was the spark they needed to finally start something together._

* * *

Chloe remembered that entire night so vividly, though it was truly a night to never forget. She and Beca had shared many moments together, but that was one where she felt they were both incredibly vulnerable with one another. It was one of her favorite nights at Barden.

Chloe wasn't sure how things would play out. Part of her hoped that when she and Beca saw each other once again, they could just become friends and heal, letting the situation go. Aubrey kept insisting Beca felt the same as she had all those years ago, but Chloe found it hard to believe. The redhead had dropped so many hints over the years, even Jesse noticed it and would at times get protective over his relationship with Beca. If Beca did feel the same, then why didn't she tell Chloe? What had held her back?

There were too many questions to answer, but Chloe hoped her time with Aubrey and Stacie would give her a clearer picture of what to expect.

"Miss? We're hear," the driver said.

Chloe gathered herself and looked out the window at the large white building, Aubrey's two-bedroom condo on the left side, her neighbors in the unit on the right. She threw her bag over the shoulder, the driver handing her the suitcases and she trudged up the stairs. She noticed a bunch of cars in the driveway, but thought nothing of it. As she approached the door, she heard cackling on the inside. Amy's voice was still as loud as ever, she thought with a smile.

Chloe placed her suitcases to the side as she rang the doorbell, the group inside going silent. She heard heels on the floor, and only just realized that they may be having an actual party tonight, though Aubrey had told her she would be up to nothing this weekend, which was part of the reason why Chloe chose to come a day early.

The door opened, and a long and glamorous body was in front of her, surprising her. Chloe looked up into Stacie's eyes, the girl towering over her in heels. She saw Stacie open the door with a downright predatory look on her face, but as soon as she recognized Chloe, that smug smile dropped. Her jaw went slack, and she noticed Stacie reposition her body to block Chloe's view, Amy yelling out at her.

"Stace, who is it?"

Chloe heard Aubrey before she saw her, the tall blonde coming to stand next to her girlfriend and gasping at the sight of Chloe. This was already not going as Chloe expected, and she realized she must have just walked into a group event of some sort.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

Chloe just smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Bree."

* * *

Oh, and some questions to answer…

REVIEW: Guest:Are you using the entire Adele 21 album for this? If so, I can't wait to see how you fit all the songs in, Don't You Remember goes perfectly to this storyline!

To answer this reviewer, which I apologize for not addressing in the prior chapter's notes, I plan to use many of the songs, but I may not use the whole album. Especially with Adele's newest album coming out in a few weeks, and her song Hello literally being such a perfect fit for this story, I may take songs from all three of her albums and make one big make believe Beca Mitchell album. :)

Any other questions or concerns or just plain comments, please leave a review! Again, I apologize for the delay, it's just been a hectic time, but life is finally about to calm down some! Hope you all enjoyed this little moment of fun, getting to see the great friendship the four shared back at Barden. Things are going to get even more interesting now!

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

You know that expression, the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife? Well, the air was so thick, it seemed everyone was frozen in place, unable to move and unsure of how to act.

Chloe didn't dare look behind the couple. She knew that if they were hosting a party in a big group like this, Beca was just beyond them, and she couldn't deny the ache in her stomach that grew merely from the thought.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Stacie asked, the one to first gather her wits, her arms crossing and face falling into one of general displeasure.

Aubrey gathered herself at Stacie's words, glancing at her lover and realizing this was not how she wanted things to go down.

"I-I was. I wanted to come a day early and surprise you guys…I know, it's kind of silly saying it now…" Chloe said awkwardly, shifting the strap on her bag.

"Ay, jugs, what kind of hostess are ya?"

Before Stacie and Aubrey knew it, Amy was wrapping her arms around them from behind, moving the couple apart. The large Australian just grinned at them both, giving their shoulders a solid squeeze to alleviate some tension.

"This is no way to greet a long lost Bella! Ginga' it's been too fucking long!"

Amy moved between the women, the couple giving one another confused looks as Amy brought Chloe in for a big bear hug, making her laugh and reciprocate the gesture.

"Thanks Amy. I missed you too."

Stacie looked back towards the open room, her face puzzled as she realized Beca and Lily were missing, and she noticed Emily and Benji coming back from the kitchen. It looked like Beca and Lily's spots had been cleared from the table, as if no one were ever there.

Amy pulled back from Chloe, giving her a pat on the back and a big Tasmanian grin. She looked at Aubrey, who had completely zoned out, and gave her a little push, snapping the blonde back towards them. Her eyes settled on Chloe, who gave her a small smile, rather bashful.

"Sorry for intruding. I thought you said you didn't have plans this weekend."

"A lot of things keep popping up lately that we haven't planned."

Chloe whipped her head to look at Stacie, the girl's death glare enough to shoot holes through skin. Amy just bit her lip, Aubrey looking at her girlfriend incredulously.

"I'm going to go clean up. There are leftovers and everyone was about to have dessert," Stacie said, walking back into the condo, Aubrey biting her lip and shaking her head.

"Bree, if this is going to be too awkward, I can find someplace else to stay," Chloe began, pulling Bree back to the situation.

She looked at her best friend long and hard, and finally her features relaxed, a smile growing on her face.

"Nonsense."

The blonde went in and gave Chloe a huge hug, Amy patting her on the back and grinning and jumping.

"Now that the ging is back, no one knows what we will get up to!" Amy said, bouncing around a bit.

Chloe pulled away laughing, Bree with an amused expression on her face.

"Hey fire crotch! We're taking this party to the pool in the back, let's go!" Bumper shouted from the back of the condo, he and Benji and Emily bringing refreshments and desserts outside to the back patio.

Amy burst out laughing, Chloe shaking her head. Some things really didn't change, she thought, her eyes glancing towards Stacie in the kitchen. Well, maybe not all things.

"Why don't you guys go outside? Chloe you relax. I'll put your stuff in the guest room," Aubrey offered, moving the luggage from her front door and putting it to the side.

"Party time! Which reminds me, Bree, did I ever tell you about the last time this bitch and I skinny dipped together?"

Chloe's started laughing, shaking her head, Amy's grin large and a twinkle in her eye. Aubrey just shook her head and gave her a pointed look.

"Don't even think about it Aussie. And don't bother tempting my girlfriend with the prospect either. Now that you have Chloe here to drag into whatever craziness you come up with, I'll be on the watch."

They could all hear Stacie snort from the kitchen, which made Amy burst out laughing, Chloe laughing along as Aubrey turned with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, challenging her girlfriend to go against her.

"Do you have something to say, Anastasia?"

The brunette just shook her head, not bothering to look up as she cleaned and fiddled around the kitchen.

"Not at all my love," she said calmly, knowing better than to go against the more controlling one of the two of them.

Amy shook her head, patting Chloe on the back again.

"Yea Chlo, that's something you'll have to get used to now. The hunter went from ultimate predator to whipped puppy dog."

"Hey!" Stacie said, pausing her actions, her mouth gaped and opening at Amy, making all the girls laugh.

Aubrey sashayed over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"You're not a puppy dog," she said, Stacie giving Amy pointed brow raise as she encircled her arms over Aubrey's.

"Whipped, definitely, but not like a puppy. You're far cuter than a puppy," Aubrey said teasingly with a giant smile, Stacie's face blushing as Amy cackled harder than ever this evening, Chloe trying to cover her mouth at Stacie's newfound predicament.

"We'll see you aca-bitches outside, I need to get this ginger her self-titled jiggle juice!" Amy said, ushering the girl out and leaving Aubrey and Stacie to it.

Stacie turned and gave Aubrey a pointed look, a blush still on her face.

"You're not getting laid for a week now, you know," she said, cleaning her hands and washing them in the sink, Aubrey laughing at the comment.

The blonde nuzzled her face into her neck, pausing once her mouth reached Stacie's ear. She let out a breath as she chuckled deeply, the brunette feeling a shiver run down her spine, which was only encouraged by Aubrey's slow movements up and down her torso.

"You and I both know that would be worse for you than for me."

Stacie frowned, grabbing the towel to wipe her hands, refusing to look at Aubrey who turned her to face her. Stacie was playing; refusing to look at her or give in to the embrace, pretending her mind was elsewhere. Aubrey just leaned in; Stacie's arms moving out of her way as the blonde pulled their bodies flush together. She leaned down and captured Stacie's lips, dancing with them slowly, enjoying the feeling of being together.

Eventually, Stacie gave in, finishing wiping her hands on the towel before dropping it behind the blonde and throwing her arms over her shoulders, pulling them even closer to deepen the kiss. She played with the ends of Aubrey's hair, and felt her body turn into the counter, pressing them together. Stacie grunted and Aubrey chuckled into their kiss, pulling back just a bit.

"Maybe being a little whipped isn't so bad after all," Aubrey whispered, their breaths mingling together, Stacie smiling at her.

"It is when your two best friends never let you hear the end of it," she replied jokingly, looking down and smiling, not at all hating her situation with her lover of four years.

Aubrey leaned down and pecked her quickly, pulling back and taking Stacie's hands.

"Come on, let's go outside."

Stacie nodded and was about to go when she stopped and halted Aubrey, the blonde turning to look at her confused.

"I need to go call Beca," she said, Aubrey pausing and realizing they had forgotten their friend.

"Wait, where the hell did she go?"

"I'm guessing Lily used her powers of magic to sneak her out," she replied, Aubrey thinking to herself before nodding.

"Okay… if you want to leave and go see her in person to make sure she's okay, I can handle everything here," Aubrey said, rubbing her lover's arms to soothe her.

"You sure?" Stacie asked, not wanting to leave her in the lurch, making Aubrey lean in and kiss her again briefly.

"Go. She needs you. Plus, it will give me some time with Chloe… we have some stuff to deal with too."

Stacie observed her girlfriend, nodding her head and smiling.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to her… I didn't think I'd react so strongly," Stacie said, brushing some hair behind Aubrey's ear.

"Don't worry about it. I think we were all thrown off by the surprise," she replied, giving Stacie's arms a squeeze before pulling away.

"Now go. Be with our friend," Aubrey said as she walked back around the counter into the open room, grabbing her wine glass.

" _Our_ friend? Can't wait to tell her you said that," Stacie replied teasingly, making Aubrey roll her eyes.

"Get out of here Conrad," the blonde replied, making Stacie bellow in laughter.

She watched as Aubrey walked away, a sway in her step that she knew the blonde added just to get Stacie riled up. Amy wasn't entirely wrong. The hunter was very kept these days. Stacie smirked at the thought. She and he did not mind in the slightest.

The brunette went back to the table, grabbing her phone and going to find her keys, giving Lily a call before she exited her condo and went to find her friend who she hoped wasn't hurting too deeply from the whole encounter.

* * *

"Nice to see you too Bree."

Beca thought she was hallucinating when Chloe Beale's voice wafted through the large, open room. There was no way Chloe Beale was here right now. Her face turned immediately to look over, but Stacie's body was positioned just right to block her view, only to be blocked further by Aubrey's added form.

Amy and Beca exchanged looks, Beca panicking internally. She knew Chloe was coming back, but she was not prepared to see her yet. She could feel anxiety bubbling over inside of her.

Amy made eye contact with Lilly and nodded towards Beca, the master of everything taking the hint and grabbing Beca by the arm, silently moving them and running out the back door to the patio. Amy had stood by that point and made her way over to the front door to intervene, Bumper heading to the back to make sure the coast was clear while Benji nodded at Emily to clear the plates. It would have been incredibly awkward for Chloe to see Beca, but even more awkward for Chloe to realize that Beca literally just got snuck out the back to avoid seeing her. Things were already a mess.

Lilly silently crept around the back of the condo complex, tugging Beca along, who had long since checked out. Lilly waited until she heard the front door close and brought herself and Beca over to her giant black Escalade.

They got in the car, and it wasn't until the ignition was turned on and the car began rolling that Beca remembered to breathe again.

"That just happened, right? I'm not hallucinating?"

The small girl turned towards Lilly who was nodding slowly, Beca nodding quickly in response.

"I'm not freaking out, nope. Everything is good, everything is set. I'm fine," Beca was rambling out loud as Lilly drove them over to the studio, knowing it would be better there than at Beca's apartment at the moment.

Beca's thoughts were racing. This was all really happening. Four years ago, Chloe had snuck out in the middle of the night to be away from the group, and now here Beca was, doing the very same. She chuckled at the irony.

A noise pulled her from her thoughts, and she noticed her phone ringing, Stacie's name popping up. By now everyone must have been aware of her hasty departure, and Beca shakily accepted the call as Lilly pulled into the parking lot.

"Hello?"

"Becs! Thank god, where are you?"

"I-uh, I'm with Lilly. We're heading into the studio."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Stacie, it's fine. You should stay at-"

"Nonsense. Aubrey is holding down the fort, the group has welcomed Chloe back with open arms; she's fine. I'll be there shortly."

The call ended, preventing Beca from protesting further. She let out a sigh and felt the car slow and turn into the lot, Lilly chatting with whoever was on duty. The gates opened and the car rolled in, pulling to a stop. Beca hopped out, trying to calm her racing mind and breathing. She looked up at the night sky and couldn't help but feel tears prick at her eyes. This was all her fault.

Beca leaned against the car, trying to control her breathing. She just kept staring at the stars, hoping some sign from above would just fall and bestow itself upon her. She felt Lilly walk around to her side of the car, hopping to sit on the hood.

"It's my fault Lilly. It's my fault we're all in this situation right now," she began, Lilly turning to face her friend and listen silently.

Beca shook her head, tears falling down her face, but she was smiling, a deeply ironic smile, before she let out a chuckle.

"I don't think I've ever said it out loud, or told anyone truthfully, but… I was so scared Lilly," she began, her friend sitting there in support, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I was so scared of Chloe, of how she made me feel… and I just avoided it. I stayed with Jesse, and god, he was such a good guy. He was the kind of guy every girl hopes they get to marry. And he liked me, and we were friends. He helped push me… but Chloe… being with Chloe was like breathing winter's first fresh air, you know that feeling? You take your first deep breath of cold and it ignites your entire body. Being with Chloe was like that, just constantly ignited."

She pushed off the car, ringing her hands together.

"Most normal people, I guess people like Stacie, they just run after that feeling. I'm not like that, I never was. As soon as I started realizing that Chloe and I were becoming best friends… and then as soon as I realized we were becoming more than just best friends, I couldn't go there.

"What would happen if she changed her mind? What would happen if I fucked up, because it's pretty much what I do? What would happen if she died, or my career tanked, or who fucking knows! I just knew that there was no way I could get that close with her, no… because if I did and I lost that?" she said turning back to Lilly, tears streaming down her face.

"I wouldn't have been able to handle it," she said, arms wrapped around herself, eyebrows raised and a tight smile, feeling herself unravel.

"If I kept her at arms length, then it was tolerable, because we would never hurt each other deeply enough to run away from the other. We could be friends…" Beca choked on a sob, cradling her face in her hands, unaware of the car that pulled in.

"I just didn't want to get hurt, but now. God, now I wonder if this hurts way more than a fucking break up would have."

Heels clicked on the pavement, and Stacie made her way around the car towards Lilly, looking sadly at Beca. Lilly gave her a sympathetic look, and Stacie went over and wrapped her arms around her shorter friend, Beca's sobs full on now.

"It's okay Beca. Everything is going to be okay," she whispered, hoping to soothe the heartache radiating throughout the girl.

* * *

"Alright Ging, if you get tired of blondie and legs going at it like animals, Bumper and I have many a spare bedroom," Amy said, pulling Chloe into a hug before leaving.

"Thanks Amy," she replied with a chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

Fat Amy pulled back grinning.

"Ay Posen! I'll see ya Monday," she hollered, Aubrey shouting an 'okay' from the back porch.

Amy gave a little wave and ran out to her car with Bumper, Benji and Emily having left some time ago. Chloe gave a small wave and shut the front door, breathing out. She was surprised Amy had been so chummy, and when she asked the younger Australian, the girl simply told her she understood. She had wished she had gotten a post card or a cute African baby in the mail for her and Bumper to raise, but she was just glad she was back and around again. Chloe smiled to herself and was pulled out of her thoughts by Aubrey sliding the glass door closed.

"This was a relatively tame night. You should see the parties Amy and Bumper throw up in the Hills," Aubrey said as she approached, Chloe going to help her with the remaining dirty dishes.

"I can only imagine. Amy has always been a wild one. She put Stacie and I to shame many a time back at Barden."

"Well, I'm glad you're back because maybe you can get her to keep my girlfriend out of some her messes," Aubrey replied with a teasing smile, making Chloe laugh.

"Did Stacie ever tell you about that pool incident?"

"Oh, of course. I'm pretty sure I know every story you three got yourselves into."

"Even the pot brownie and glow in the dark night bowling story?"

"Yup."

"Wow! I'm impressed," she replied as the pair worked in tandem to clean the kitchen.

"Yea. Stacie and I are not one for secrets."

Chloe froze briefly.

"Does that mean she knows I helped with Beca's rehab…"

Aubrey paused, her lips tightening before she sighed.

"No. I didn't tell her because I knew it would kill her to keep it from Beca, so…"

Chloe nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that position."

"Didn't you?"

Chloe looked up at Aubrey, and the blonde met her gaze before rolling her eyes and sighing out.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's okay, Bree."

"No… No it's not Chloe. In fact, none of this is okay," she said, putting her towel down and turning to face the redhead.

"A lot has happened and changed since you've been gone."

"I know, I've changed too-"

"Just," Aubrey interrupted, raising her hand to ask Chloe to pause, the smaller girl obliging and crossing her arms, leaning her side into the counter.

"I don't blame you for running away Chloe," Aubrey began, making Chloe's face contort in confusion. She hadn't expected that.

Aubrey began walking around the kitchen as she spoke, gathering two clean wine glasses and pulling out a nice pinot noir.

"I have never blamed you for leaving. I understand that it must have been devastating for you to hear Beca choose Jesse that night after everything. I get it," she said, handing her friend a glass and motioning her to sit on the raised chairs on the bar.

"I think Beca was an absolute idiot back then. There's no excusing her for being a pansy, no excusing her for sticking up for that jerk and no excusing her for not getting her shit together to admit how she felt. I've ripped her several assholes over the years, and believe me, she knows she fucked up."

Aubrey paused and took as sip of her wine, Chloe doing the same.

"Whatever issues you have with Beca, they are for you and Beca to work out. And now that you're back, I plan to be Switzerland. I don't want to get involved, I don't want to choose a side, I just want my friends to be happy."

"Believe me Bree, I just want to be happy too," Chloe said, making Aubrey reach out a hand and rub her forearm.

"I know. But I also need you to understand that, while I get that you needed to leave Beca behind, you didn't need to leave me behind, or Stacie, or Amy."

Chloe was about to protest, but Aubrey kept going.

"You should have known me better and trusted that I would have supported you. The day I woke up and you were gone, I went off on Beca. I wasn't even friends with her then, Chlo. You should have known that it wouldn't have even been a choice for me to be there for you."

"But it wasn't just about you and I, Bree," Chloe said gently, taking her friend's hand and clasping it in her own.

"What do you mean?"

"Stacie," she replied, Aubrey's face growing confused.

"I knew you would have my side, that's never been a doubt in my mind. But I also knew that you and Stacie were just beginning, and that if you were on my side and she was on Beca's… I didn't want to make you have to choose."

Aubrey nodded slowly, taking in the information.

"Truthfully Chloe, I don't think it would have been like that."

Chloe gave her an incredulous look in response.

"Did you not see her less than warm welcoming into your house?"

"That has little to do with Beca and more to do with the fact that you up and left without ever talking to one of your best friends."

It was Chloe's turn to look confused, making Aubrey put down her wine and take Chloe's hand with both of hers.

"Look. Amy welcomed you back because much doesn't really phase Amy. She gets why you left and she didn't take you leaving _personally_. For me, even though it wasn't personal, it still hurt because we were best friends, but I at least don't hold a grudge or anger and understand that it was difficult for you.

"Stacie, on the other hand, is not like Amy and I in this situation. Stacie took it personally, Chlo. It wasn't just the leaving and not talking, it was also the part where you didn't let her help you."

"What do you mean?"

Aubrey smiled at her sadly.

"When you and Stacie were getting closer, talking about how you had feelings for Beca and myself, she felt a kinship with you. It was like you two were the only ones on the planet who got what the other was going through, you know?"

Chloe nodded her head slowly.

"If the roles had been reversed, Stacie would have been devastated too. And she would have screamed and cried and god knows I would have been slapped had it been me. But she also would have had you, one of her best friends, to be there for her. She trusted that you would always be there for her…."

Chloe suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"It killed her to know you didn't trust her enough in return, trust her to be there for you too."

"I get it, Aubrey… part of it was the fact that, I mean you know Stacie. She's blunt, and she calls you out and makes you face the scary stuff you don't want to face."

"Oh believe me, I am well aware," Aubrey replied with a chuckle, causing Chloe to smirk.

"Part of it was that and I didn't want to have to deal with any of it. I didn't want to have to face it then… but also, it was the same as you. I never wanted my friends to choose. I didn't want it to be a Beca vs Chloe situation where people picked sides."

"People will pick sides anyway."

"I know. And the other part was just… I needed a clean start, Bree. Like what you had."

Aubrey nodded in acknowledgement.

"I understand that. I needed mine too, and it helped a lot. You do seem well, much better than when you were repeating years at Barden," Aubrey said with a tease, making Chloe laugh.

"I was just a little bit scared back then," Chloe replied, making Aubrey laugh.

"We all get scared, we all have those fears. I'm just glad you're on a new path and feel good and happy."

Chloe nodded, taking a sip of her wine. Aubrey watched her.

"So, look," the blonde said. "I want a fresh start too. I want to enjoy having my best friend back and enjoy her being here in the city of angels. I want us to just try and leave whatever baggage behind concerning our friendship. Do you think we can do that?"

Chloe's face lit up, and she placed her wine down, grabbing Bree into a hug.

"Totes," she said teasingly, making Aubrey laugh out loud, Chloe pulling back.

"I plan to stay out of the you and Stacie thing, but as her girlfriend… just be aware she will probably be yelling at me about this situation and venting."

"I get it… and thank you for explaining. I never really understood why she would be so mad, but that's Stacie. She has a huge heart and is more sensitive than most people realize… I should have realized."

"It happens. She'll be okay, after a few shouting matches of course."

Chloe chuckled, and Aubrey got off her chair, grabbing both of their glasses to refill. The redhead twiddled with her thumbs.

"So, how is she?"

"Stacie? She's good, she's really happy at the label-" Aubrey stopped herself as she finally looked up at Chloe.

"You weren't asking about Stacie."

Chloe just looked back up at her. Aubrey nodded, re-corking the wine and coming back around to Chloe.

"Do you want the honest answer or the white, wasp, southern girl answer?"

Chloe looked up at her, reading Aubrey's expression.

"How is she, really?"

Aubrey looked down and nodded.

"She's uh… she's hanging in there. She was excited, from what Stace told me, about you coming back… and then she heard about, you know," Aubrey said, gesturing to Chloe's ring, the redhead unconsciously going to fiddle with it.

"I see."

"If you're happy Chloe, then that's what you need to focus on," Aubrey said, Chloe looking back up at her, fatigue etched into her face.

"I think everyone always secretly expected you would come back and be with Beca, especially after she and Jesse called things off soon after that night. But you can't worry about Beca or her drug issues or any of that. That's for her to worry about. And Stacie, and Amy, hell, even me. I don't expect you to swoop in."

Chloe looked back up at Aubrey, sighing to herself.

"I never wanted her to go through that."

"It wasn't your fault. She even knows that. It was just the way she handled the pain. We all handle it differently, and some handle it better than others."

Chloe smirked.

"When did you become the ever-wise master Jedi?" the redhead asked chuckling, making Aubrey laugh.

"I blame my far less uptight, non-judgmental girlfriend."

"How are things with Stacie? You guys have been together way longer than Marcus and I have, I'm surprised I was the one to get engaged first."

Aubrey blushed, sipping her wine before standing.

"I think it's late and we should help you unpack," Aubrey said with a smile, making Chloe's mouth drop.

"Oh my god, are you going to propose?!" Chloe asked, but Aubrey was already on her way up the stairs.

"La-dee da, I can't hear you Chloe!" she said, Chloe jumping off the stool with a squeal and chasing after her friend.

"You won't get out of it that easily Posen!"

* * *

Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter. Things are going to be changing as we head into more present-time focus and less flashback/ past focus. Beca and Chloe are going to be seeing one another veryyyy soon, and of course, Stacie's sassy self is going to make everything interesting.

Read and review, please and thank you! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Author's notes at the end… but lezbehonest here, if you're going to review, please make it kind or constructive... oh god, here we go again. ;)

* * *

It took Stacie a moment to catch her bearings. The room was shrouded in darkness, and the only light to be seen came from the buttons illuminated on the control panel for the sound booth. She groaned and threw an arm over her face to block out the light, snuggling deeper into the blanket, remembering she slept in the studio. Images from the night before flashed before her eyes, making her groan again. Last night just made everything poignantly clear to everybody; things were about to change.

Her life and the lives of her friends had been a bit of a magical journey the last several years since their graduation, and hell, even their time back at Barden was pretty much a cake walk. Like any life, it came with hardships and struggles, but those difficulties were worth traversing. Stacie was very aware she had a beautiful life and was incredibly grateful for it.

Out of all their friends, Beca was the only one who had the cards dealt a little differently over the last several years. All Stacie knew as she tried waking herself up was that the simple and happy life she had grown accustomed to was about to get complicated once again. Very complicated.

"I can literally hear you analyzing the meaning of life over there," Beca mumbled, pulling Stacie out of her thoughts, causing her to sigh.

"Well, we know it's a more lovely sound than your snores."

Stacie's smirk was introduced to a pillow, her laughing now muffled. The lights came on, Beca moaning and rubbing her eyes as Lily stood and stretched. Stacie sighed as she removed the fluffy culprit from her face, stretching out on the long black leather couch. Beca sat up on the other sofa, rubbing her face and trying to wake up, Stacie finally moving and looking over at her friend.

There was clear fatigue etched into Beca's face. Stacie wasn't able to get much out of Beca last night. There was a lot of crying, a lot of holding, and eventually Beca just tired herself out and fell off to sleep. She knew Chloe's return was going to impact her smaller friend, but she was unsure as to how Beca was processing everything.

"How are you feeling?" Stacie ventured, twiddling her thumbs and looking at her friend nervously.

Beca ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head.

"Honestly… I don't even know what I'm feeling," Beca said, staring at the floor.

Stacie nodded slowly. How was Beca supposed to react? Supposed to feel? The brunette had been thinking for years that if she just held out some hope, Chloe would come back, that things would be alright once again. She understood it was irrational, understood that so much time had passed, that people changed, that things were very broken between the two of them… but still. She held out hope.

"Why the fuck was I so scared Stace? Why couldn't I just own it, own that I was bisexual, own that Chloe's the only person who ever made me feel that way?"

"It's scary Beca, believe me, I know."

"But you don't know. You and Aubrey worked out perfectly. You didn't let her run away, you faced your fears. Your relationship was practically a walk in the park."

Stacie frowned and gritted her teeth.

"Let me explain something to you Beca," she began, slowly standing up to look at her friend.

"You think it was easy between Aubrey and I? News flash, it wasn't."

Beca and Lily both went wide-eyed, surprised by their normally carefree friend's serious tone.

"I was insecure, hellishly insecure, about being with Aubrey. I grew up in a house where my father was an alcoholic and told me I would never amount to anything, and a mother who worked constantly to support his drinking habits. My dad went around, slept with whore after whore, you name it. I was raised on the idea that my beauty and looks were the only things that gave me any worth."

"Stacie, I-"

"No. I get it. Everyone looks at me, sees how happy I am, thinks I've always been confident and secure, well I wasn't. I never was. I slept around and partied all the time, I wasted my life away because I never thought I was good enough for anybody. Never believed anyone would take me seriously."

She had tears in her eyes now, Lily placing a hand on her shoulder silently, providing support, Beca's mouth open in shock by her close friend's confession. Stacie always joked about her "dysfunctional" family and played it off like it was no big deal, a mere comedy of errors. Never did Beca suspect that it troubled her so deeply.

"And Aubrey-" her voice broke, and she looked up at the ceiling smiling, thinking of the woman she loved.

"Aubrey just looked at me, and I remember our very first conversation… I remember how she just looked at me as a person, as a real person… she's the only one who ever did that with me, who took me seriously. And let me tell you something Beca, you're not the only one with a broken home with security issues. All of us have our shit, and if Aubrey hadn't been so patient with me, my fears and worries probably would have broken us up."

"I-I'm sorry Stace… I had no idea. You two are like my OTP, honestly… you both seem so together all the time…"

Stacie wiped at her eyes, nodding slowly.

"We're soul mates. She's the love of my life, and visa versa… but the beginning was rough and I had to face a lot of things about myself in order to grow and move on."

"You could have come to me," Beca said, standing up and looking at her friend earnestly, very stunned that her normally bubbly friend and her seemingly perfect relationship was not all it appeared to be.

"No… I couldn't have."

"What do you mean? After everything you've done for me? Stacie you should know by now-"

"I cheated Beca."

Beca was stunned once again, Lily seemingly unfazed. She looked into her friend's guilty eyes, not knowing what to make of it."

"Wh-What? When? How?"

Stacie bit her lip and wringed her hands nervously.

"About 3 months in," she whispered, sitting back down on the couch behind her, Lily moving to the sofa's arm to sit.

Beca was completely floored. Never in a million years did she think Stacie would have cheated. In some ways, it was not surprising that her sexually explicit friend would have a slip. Most people who knew Stacie from college never thought she would settle down, but after seeing how happy she and Aubrey were together, it made perfect sense that she would commit. Beca had always admired them as a couple. They fit so well together, balanced one another, and now she didn't know what to make of any of it.

"I was… scared. I went home to visit my parents a few months after Worlds. My mom's a workaholic and I love her, but… we're not close. She tries her best, but we're not super close. When I told them I was in love and found someone I was going to spend the rest of my life with, my father just laughed and said I would probably fuck it up, that I wasn't the marrying kind of girl…"

Beca's nostrils flared, and she and Lily both looked at one another in an understanding of their distaste for Stacie's father, someone they hoped they would never have to meet.

"He used to joke I'd end up with some big fat loser guy for a husband… he never cared about me going to college, about the Bellas, about graduating cum laude… and I let him get to me…. And so, I went out, I got hammered, and I hooked up with some guy."

Beca shook her head in disbelief, going to sit next to her friend and put an arm around her as she teared up.

"Stacie, I… I would have understood, you should have come to me."

"I didn't want you to look at me the way she did… Bree and I have our fights, but that… that was the worst thing I've ever felt, seeing the look on her face when I told her."

"Did she… I'm sorry. I'm just… No offense, but I'm surprised she stayed with you. I know how Aubrey feels about cheating."

It was true. Aubrey was an uptight person, and very reserved, and she was very selective of whom she trusted and to what extent. Everyone who knew her knew how she felt about monogamy and relationships, and it always seemed surprising that she was so calm, cool and collected with Stacie as her lover, especially given her very adventurous past.

"She did, actually…." the confession another shock to Beca's core.

"She dumped me and I basically went right to a bar in West Hollywood, got black out drunk and… frankly, I don't remember anything. All she told me the next day was that I called her crying and she was worried because I made no sense. She picked me up downtown and took me to her place, took care of me…"

"Holy crap, I remember that morning… I thought it was weird that Aubrey called me to tell me you wouldn't be home."

Stacie smiled softly.

"Yea… I was really sad. I guess I said some things about not wanting to live anymore… how I was worthless. I've never talked about it, no one ever asked… but it's hard having a parent tell you your whole life you're never good enough and never will be. I guess at some point I started to believe it too."

"What made Aubrey change her mind?"

"She said the next day that she knew I wasn't doing it because I wanted to get laid or get an orgasm, I was doing it because of how shitty I felt about myself and how I felt I didn't deserve her. Some days I still don't think I deserve her. She said she wouldn't stay with me unless I started going to therapy to deal with this crap, so… I went."

Beca nodded her head in understanding. She remembered those days, back when they all moved to LA. She and Stacie lived together, Amy had moved in with Bumper. Aubrey opted to live alone, as did Lily. The label was just starting up. They were beginning to hang out with a lot of famous people, started making big money. Everything was happening so fast, and Beca knew that was part of the reason it was so easy for her to get swept up into drugs and partying.

"I knew you were busier, I had no idea you were in therapy, at least not then. I didn't realize you started seeing Karen that soon after we moved."

"Yea, I kept it from you and Amy for a while."

"Does Amy know?"

"Aubrey didn't want us to tell people. Not because she was embarrassed, but… she didn't want me to lose my friends. She thought people would choose sides and what I needed most was good friends in my life."

"And she just forgave you? Like that?"

Stacie shook her head chuckling.

"No, god no. I don't think we had sex for… I want to say 6 months? She said she needed time because it hurt her. I broke her trust. She's a naturally distrusting person, and I did about one of the worst things you could do to a girl with trust issues, but… she came around. Karen is great. She's helped me so much and frankly I would have probably fucked up again and lost Aubrey if I didn't have Karen help me figure my shit out," she said nodding, wiping her eyes again.

"So, it took time, but eventually we mended. We healed back stronger than ever. She knows I would never do that again and that I'm in a much better place than I ever have been."

"I'm not happy you did that to Posen, even if she is my arch-nemesis," Beca said slowly, hugging Stacie as she did. "And if you ever did it again, I'd kill you, but… I understand. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"We all do stupid things Beca… and that's my point. I get why you were scared with Chloe. The first two years with Bree were absolutely terrifying for me, even after the cheating thing. Bree was able to forgive me and trust me again and we're inseparable now. But don't think it was a walk in the park," she said, pulling away and standing up.

Beca sat there, contemplating everything Stacie said.

"If Aubrey hadn't forgiven you… you two wouldn't be together."

Stacie crossed her arms and turned to look down at her friend, shaking her head slowly.

"No, we wouldn't."

"It's kind of scary. To think you two would have missed out on being happy together because of one mistake."

Stacie focused on Beca, seeing where the girl was going with this.

"Amy doesn't know, and I don't even think Aubrey has connected the dots as to why I'm on your side so much in this situation, but… I almost lost the best thing that ever happened to me, and when it comes to you and Chloe… I want Chloe to forgive you like Aubrey did for me."

"You and me both."

"So… now you know, and now you know why I'm your cheerleader Becs," Stacie whispered softly, giving her friend a small smile.

"Sometimes people are just meant to be together, and… maybe it's bad to give you false hope but… if Aubrey forgave me, I don't see why Chloe can't get over herself either."

Beca smiled.

"Aubrey's a lot tougher than Chloe though."

Stacie nodded smiling.

"I guess… it doesn't mean Chloe still can't handle it."

Beca met her gaze, the pair staring at each other quietly as they processed everything.

"Well! Enough crying over spilled milk," Stacie said, her humor and smile back in place, making Beca laugh.

"I need some breakfast and frankly a fucking bloody mary to start this day, but let's go get some grub."

Beca smiled and Lily nodded in agreement, the trio walking to the door to leave.

"Hey, Stace?"

"Mhmm?" she replied, turning around.

"Thank you for telling me," Beca said with a small smile, Stacie smiling in return.

Stacie took Beca's hand and walked them all towards the exit.

"By the way, we may want to change unless you want everyone thinking we were out all night," Beca could be heard saying, Stacie cackling and bringing her friend in for a hug as they headed outside.

* * *

Back at casa de Staubrey, as Amy so lovingly coined the home, Aubrey was putting the finishing touches on some omelets for her and her best friend. The blonde had just finished a nice 5-mile run and was busy prepping food in the kitchen when her counterpart made it down the steps.

"Aw, shucks. I would have run with you earlier had I known," Chloe said, donning some running tights that ran to mid thigh and a baggy sleeveless shirt.

Aubrey was in her typical short shorts and bra, bouncing around the kitchen happily.

"Sorry Chlo. I get up early, or as Stacie says, at the ass crack of dawn, to get my morning run in," she replied, serving Chloe her plate at the bar and eating some turkey bacon in the process.

Chloe smiled as she watched Aubrey bounce around. She couldn't believe how normal this felt, like they were back in college and living in the same space again. She noticed a pep in Aubrey's step and marveled at how happy and carefree her friend was. Last night she and the blonde drank more than enough wine and caught up, chatting and crying and enjoying one another's company again. She could tell Aubrey was ecstatic about proposing and finding a ring for Stacie. Chloe shook her head at the thought.

"I still can't believe you're proposing," she said, her friend plopping her plate down on the counter and standing across from her, drinking her post-run shake.

"Honestly, me either. But I'm also surprised I've wait so long. I'll be thirty in a year," Aubrey commented, eating her eggs happily.

"I guess we're at that age… and I can't believe how settled down Stacie is, you know? I mean, when we talked at Barden, I knew she was head over heels for you, but still. It's definitely weird to see her in a relationship and monogamous and everything."

Aubrey paused in her eating briefly before continuing, and if Chloe hadn't known the blonde so well, she would have missed it. Chloe lowered her fork slowly, her eyes growing concerned.

"Bree?"

The blonde glanced up briefly, continuing her chewing. It was all the confirmation she needed. Chloe was about to raise her voice but halted. She hadn't been deeply involved in the blonde's life for a while, so she took a breath to calm herself.

"When?" she asked softly, Bree wiping her mouth and placing her fork down too.

The blonde leaned forward on the counter, her arms crossed and her eyes fixated on the space before her, but certainly not seeing it as she thought back in time. It took her a few moments, before she nodded slowly. The truth was Aubrey had never told anyone about Stacie cheating, or about their brief break up. Everyone had always assumed they were fine and perfect from the start, and she and Stacie never bothered to correct them.

"A few months after you left," she began, growing serious.

"We never told anybody, you're the first person I've told."

Chloe's jaw dropped.

"I… Bree, I'm so sorry."

Aubrey waved her hand.

"It's okay, I got over it."

"Got over it? Aubrey, look… I loved Stacie like a sister, I still do. But dammit, you and I both know that's not okay."

"No it's not, and it wasn't. And I'm not making excuses for her when I say this, but… she had things going on, things I never knew about, things I don't think even you or Beca or Amy know about… she didn't do it because she was careless or because she was horny. She did it because she was in pain."

"Aubrey, that doesn't mean-"

"I know," the blonde said, looking at her friend now, holding up her hand to stop her.

"This is the reason why I asked her not to tell anyone. I didn't want people judging her. I don't condone what she did, and believe me, it stung like a motherfucker. You know me Chloe. You know I don't put up with bullshit, and I'm telling you that yes, she screwed up, but it wasn't bullshit. She had a lot she needed to deal with, so… so I made her go to a therapist. That was the only way I was going to give her another shot and be with her."

Chloe closed her mouth and processed everything Aubrey was saying. She knew Stacie's home life was off, at times commenting on her workaholic mother and her father who liked booze a little too much. But Stacie always joked it off, never made a big deal about it.

"Well… it all seemed to work out then," Chloe said with a small smile, Aubrey nodding.

"It did. If she did something like that to me now, I wouldn't be able to forgive her. Especially now that we are so far into our relationship, but…" Aubrey looked at Chloe now, wondering if her friend could look at her own situation and find it in her heart to do some forgiving of her own.

"I knew she was hurting. I knew that I loved her. I knew that it wasn't about me or our relationship or even about sex. It was about how much she was hurting, how she didn't feel good about herself. I also knew that we were great together and we could be amazing if she tried to face her fears and demons, just like I did. And she did it, so… it sucked, and I definitely have moments of worry sometimes, but at the end of the day, I trust her with my life. I know she'd never do it again."

"You really have grown Aubrey… and look how happy you are."

The blonde gave a big smile.

"Sometimes you need to forgive and let go in order to be happy. We wouldn't have a beautiful life and relationship together if I chose to cut her out entirely. And don't get me wrong, I nearly did. The 6 months after that, especially since I said no sex, it was rough. I had to get over my anger, she had to deal with her issues. It wasn't pretty."

Chloe nodded slowly.

"Wow, I'm just… I'm blown away."

"You've missed out on a lot."

"Apparently I have," Chloe mumbled to herself, Aubrey going to clean her plate and leaving the redhead to her thoughts.

Chloe was stunned. She never ever thought Stacie would cheat on Aubrey. Yes, Stacie was a sexual person, but she had secretly adored Aubrey since she was a freshman and throughout their time at Barden together. Just the fact the two got together made Chloe think Stacie would never pull something so stupid.

"Hey Bree?"

"Yes?" she replied as she busied herself by cleaning up.

"Promise me that… Promise me you won't stay with her if she really hurts you again."

Aubrey looked up in shock, but understood what Chloe was saying. The redhead was protective, and didn't want Aubrey to fall into that trap of being the neglected partner who stayed because they didn't feel good enough. She gave Chloe a smile, going to reassure her, but the door opened and in walked the topic of conversation.

Chloe froze, knowing Stacie was not pleased with her presence, and after hearing Aubrey's story this morning, Chloe felt a bit uncomfortable, finding her own reason to harbor some displeasure for her former best friend.

Stacie took her heels off and rounded the corner, seeing the pair. She briefly looked at Chloe and gave an awkward hand wave, going right to Aubrey to kiss her good morning.

"Good morning," she said.

Chloe frowned as she noticed Stacie's messy hair and her wearing the dress she was in last night. Chloe was still oblivious to the fact Beca was snuck out of the house, and after hearing Aubrey's story? She immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Where did you go off to last night?" Chloe asked impulsively.

Aubrey's jaw dropped, and she realized that Chloe was going to go into her protective friend mode. Little did the blonde know that her girlfriend had had a very similar conversation that morning as well, and that Stacie was feeling raw from admitting everything to Beca and Lily.

Immediately, Stacie's jaw clenched, now liking what Chloe was insinuating.

"Excuse me?"

Chloe bit back her tongue, realizing she shouldn't have said anything.

"Nothing. Never mind," she replied, moving to stand.

"Oh? No, I think I hear the judgment in your tone."

"Stace-"

Aubrey tried to grab her girlfriend but Stacie shrugged her off, going right around the counter to Chloe, the redhead just as mad.

"You know Chloe if you have something to say, why don't you just say it? You're already invading my home, invading my life, making everyone miserable."

Chloe's jaw dropped and she felt her fists clench.

"I'm making everyone miserable? You're one to talk!"

Stacie's eyes went wide and she turned to look at Bree, a hurt expression on her face.

"She's been back all of five minutes and you told her?"

"No, Stace-"

"She didn't have to. I figured it out from the look on her face," Chloe said, Stacie turning back to her.

"You weren't there. You know nothing about it."

"Thank god I wasn't there," Chloe replied, Stacie starting to snarl now.

"Well it seems like you can't be there for anyone! Too self-absorbed to give a crap!"

"I'm not the one who cheated here!"

"No. You're just the girl who abandoned everyone when things got tough!"

"At least I didn't sleep around on the person I love!"

"ENOUGH!"

Stacie and Chloe pulled back, slightly stunned by the blonde's outburst. Aubrey was looking at both of them seriously. Everyone stood in silence, the tension thick. Chloe finally moved, reaching around Stacie to get her iPhone.

"I'm gonna go on my run now," she said, avoiding looking at Stacie, the taller girl crossing her arms and now staring at the floor.

The redhead strode right to the door and exited, the closing of the door echoing around the silence and making it that much more noticeable.

"Stacie… Chloe just… she just knows me, and I paused when she inferred something. She picked up on it and I explained. I'm sorry. I thought explaining part of it to her would make her not jump to conclusions," the blonde said, going around to put her hand on Stacie's shoulder.

The muscles in Stacie's jaw were tense as she tried to prevent herself from crying again this morning. Tears pricked at her eyes and she rushed to wipe them away.

"Stacie-"

"I'm going to take a shower."

She walked off into the condo, Aubrey dropping her hand. This was exactly what she feared would happen, and she shook her head. She went back to the counter to grab her phone and dial a familiar number.

"Hey. Can you come over? Yea, that's fine. Okay. See you soon."

Aubrey hung up and looked up sadly towards the ceiling, hoping her girlfriend would understand her.

* * *

Chloe's run turned into a brief sprint that led her to sit on a curb a few blocks from Aubrey's home. She was irate. She wished she had kept her big mouth shut, but after Aubrey's confession, she couldn't help but see Stacie and want to chew her out. She shook her head.

How dare Stacie blame her? She knew how hard it was for Chloe, loving Beca in secrecy for all those years. Chloe could feel the tension in her shoulders. She got up and began pacing, thinking over everything. Maybe this part of her life really was meant to stay in the past. She knew Stacie was mad, but then again, she didn't help by basically calling her a slut.

Chloe paced and let her mind race, staying in the same spot for nearly 15 minutes. She probably would have continued to do so, but a Mercedes pulled up next to her and rolled down it's window.

"Hey Ging! Posen called me. Get ya ass in here."

Chloe was startled but felt herself relax when she saw Amy's happy face staring back at her. She hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Back so soon?"

"Posen called me. It sounded serious."

Chloe nodded slowly.

"Mind telling me what happened? I didn't get anything from her."

"I'll leave Aubrey to explain it."

Chloe didn't want to share anymore personal information, even if it was with Amy. They made it back within a couple of minutes, Amy pulling up behind Aubrey's beamer, both girls exiting the car. Amy picked a box of a dozen donuts out from her back seat, following Chloe up the steps.

Chloe hesitated, but Amy just shrugged and opened the door, announcing her entrance. They found Aubrey sitting at the bar, clearly spacing out. She marched right up to Aubrey and plopped the donuts down in front of her.

"Okay, spill. And eat a donut, your abs are gross," Amy said good-naturedly, making Aubrey smile.

"Geez Posen, you look exhausted. What the hell happened?"

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other, unsure of where to begin. Before either one of them could start, feet could be heard coming down the steps, and Stacie was walking towards them with a black duffle bag in her hand.

"Great. Now everyone can get to know," she said sarcastically.

"Get to know what? I would love to know what the know is," Amy replied.

"I'm a big fat cheater. And now, everyone knows!"

"Stacie-" Aubrey began.

"I just had this conversation with Beca this morning, which, to answer your question Chloe, was who I was with last night and this morning," she said, giving the redhead a pointed look, Beca's name a jolt to her system.

"Wha- Stace?" Amy replied, totally in shock.

"So there! You guys can have a sleepover and gossip about it. And hell, since we're putting everything out on the table, you might want to explain to Chloe how Lily had to sneak Beca out of here last night because of how messed up everything is."

Chloe was completely shocked now, turning to look at her friends, Amy completely stunned by the drama unfolding and Aubrey just shaking her head in exasperation.

"I'm going to stay with Beca while she's here," Stacie said, walking to the door, Aubrey stunned.

"Stacie, stop," Aubrey said, jumping off her chair to get to her girlfriend.

Stacie shrugged her off, Aubrey not quitting and pulling her around. Stacie was a mess this morning, and while she was tired of crying, she couldn't hold back the tears as she looked at Bree.

"Honey-"

"How many times can I say I'm sorry?"

Bree was shocked, Stacie pulling herself away and exiting the condo. Aubrey stood floored, her palm against the door and beating herself up. Amy was completely blown away. After last night, she thought there was a chance of smooth sailing, but she just walked into an additional mess from her favorite couple and began to wonder if no one would come out unscathed.

"Aubrey, I…. what the hell is going on?"

The blonde took a deep breath and turned from the door, feeling a headache come on already.

"I don't want to keep telling this story. It should have never come up."

"Bree, I'm sorry."

"Just don't Chloe," she said, going to her cabinets and getting some aspirin.

"When the hell did Legs cheat? What… I can't believe it."

"It was four fucking years ago Amy. She was hurt. She made a dumb mistake. I forgave her. We moved on. I don't want you, either of you, judging her. This is why I never wanted anyone to know. Frankly, it's not your business. I had no intention of letting it slip. My point in explaining it to you Chloe was to defend Stacie. She made a bad decision once and it's done and we moved past it. That's all there is to it."

Amy was probably the least judgmental person any of them had ever known. She loved her friends dearly, especially Stacie. She couldn't believe she would do that to Aubrey, however, if Aubrey forgave her and they moved on and were happy, she knew her friend was right. It wasn't their business and it wasn't their place to judge.

"Okay, I hear ya blondie. But you did invite me over here, so mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

Bree stayed silent, Chloe choosing to speak up.

"Bree told me this morning, I questioned her about it. I made a stupid remark when Stacie came home and we ended up in a shouting match. Stacie obviously didn't know I knew, I said something below the belt about it, and here we are now."

Amy nodded slowly, getting brought up to speed.

"Aubrey, I can go check up on Stacie later… but as for you two, what the fuck were you thinking?"

The older girls both looked confused, Amy just shaking her head.

"Look, I'm the chill one in the group, but even I'm getting pissed now," she began, turning to look at Aubrey.

"You're an idiot. No offense Chloe, but you should be staying with me, not Aubrey. I know you went through your shit, but you were a dick when you dropped us out of your life. I got over it, but Stacie's more sensitive than I am. Bree, you shouldn't have put Stacie in that situation to begin with."

Aubrey went to protest, but Amy gave her the crazy eyes and held out a fist, the blonde growing confused but also shutting up, knowing this was one of the few moments in the life of Amy where the Australian was serious.

"And you? You guys were best buddies. I don't know anything about this cheating crap, and believe me I'll be giving Stacie a big fat titty punch next time I see her, but you don't bring up a friend's mistakes to make them feel like shit."

"She said I was making everyone miserable!"

"Well, ya definitely didn't make everyone feel like sunshine and rainbows," Amy said, Chloe's jaw dropping.

The blonde put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Look. At the end of the day, some real shit happened four years ago between you and Beca that has not been addressed. I get you needed to get away, but you're going to have to talk to Beca. You're both in each other's lives again, you both are in my wedding, I'm sorry but this needs to get sorted out somehow."

Chloe was stunned, her face showing she felt offended.

"She's the… Beca Mitchell is the one who broke my heart. Not the other way around. I'm over it. I'm engaged now. I've moved on. It's not my fault you guys had to sneak her out last night."

Chloe stuffed her feelings and uncertainty for Beca down, and Amy gave her a stare down.

"Beale, I love you. But even I can tell you're still pissed at her. I don't care how it goes, but you two need to see each other and hash this out. It's going to affect all of us, and we're the ones who have dealt with it over the years. Whether it was Stacie listening to you and supporting you, or us helping Beca through rehab, we've been involved and you both at the very least owe us efforts on your parts to try and make things civil."

Chloe went to refute her claim, but she paused. Amy was completely right. Whether or not Beca or she had meant to, their friends had been dragged into their friendship, relationship, blow out. Aubrey was now fighting with Stacie, Beca was being snuck out of parties, and Amy had to get serious. None of this was normal. The redhead sighed out, some tears coming to her eyes.

Amy pulled Chloe in for a hug.

"I know you went through shit mate. I know, and I'm so sorry. But just do me a favor and try to at least have a conversation. Please?"

Chloe cried a little bit but nodded reluctantly. Aubrey released a breath she didn't even know she was holding, making eye contact with Amy, the pair communicating silently. Everyone knew things would get hectic with Chloe's return and her engagement, but no one anticipated things getting this bad, let alone everything with Stacie and Aubrey coming to light.

"Alright… I'll go talk to Beca. And Stacie too. I'm sorry Aubrey, I just got so mad and so protective."

"It's okay… you two have your issues, but I want to make it clear to both of you that Stacie is the love of my life and I'm going to ask her to marry me. Whatever hiccups we've had, it's all in the past."

"Oh my god."

Chloe and Aubrey looked at Amy, the girl standing there staring wide-eyed at the blonde.

"Oh my fucking god."

"Uh… Amy?"

"DO YOU ALREADY HAVE A RING POSEN?"

Aubrey was stunned but released a laugh, Chloe wiping her eyes and finally laughing too. She moved from around the counter and gestured for them to come to the couch.

"Let me fill you in aca-loser," Aubrey said, Amy beginning her giddy dance and lightening up the mood as Aubrey shared her future plans, everyone refocusing on something much less dark for the time being.

* * *

Well, it has been a long long time friends. I told you I would get back to this story, it's just taken me a while.

I want to start by saying that I made comments elsewhere about my need to leave this story for a while, but figured I would address it here as well. Long story short, this story has been one of my favorites to write and is very personal to me. I began writing it when I was in a really good place, but I have gone through quite a few tumultuous months including multiple hospital stays for several of my family members and the sudden death of a friend. I was in a wedding, I got sort-of involved with someone and then not, changed jobs twice, began working in the medical field full-time, I'm in grad school and I'm now relocating to a major city. Long story short, the last 6 months? 10 months? I can't even keep track anymore, have been fucking nuts. I was not in a happy space/ a stress-free space, and I did not want that to fuck up my story/ writing.

And frankly guys? I'm really happy I did not write because I completely trashed the old outline I had and wrote a new one that is much, much better. So, that's the news on my hiatus. I'm sorry you guys were upset, but I'm not sorry to say that writing is not my priority when I have more important things going on. That's life.

Now, to address the yells and screams that are bound to come my way about Stacie. I hope that everyone knows I am completely in love with Stacie and Aubrey and they are going to be okay. I think Aubrey forgiving Stacie and Stacie having a slip because of personal issues (not because she's a horny asshole) is kind of amazing. It actually was not part of the new outline; it just came while I was writing it all out. This story has a lot of angst, but at the end of the day, this story is about healing, forgiveness, bravery, you name it. So, I have no regrets. I hope you guys found it as interesting as I did.

Anyway, I am making no promises about updates. The only promise I am making is that this story will be finished by the end of the summer. I'm in the midst of clinicals in the Emergency Department, I have weird shit going on. We are nearly halfway through the story. There is much more to write, more tears to be spilled, arguments to be shouted, sex to be had, laughs and memories to be made, so… it's all coming in time. Thanks for reading if you're still on the journey with me.

Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

This is the REAL chapter 10. I took down the review commentary chapter. I believe the problem is all fixed now. Thank you guys!

* * *

Beca wrung her hands nervously as she awaited the arrival of her friend. She couldn't believe in the span of less than 24 hours the arrival of Chloe Beale had blown everything up.

Beca sighed as she paced around her loft. She could feel her nerves bubbling up and worry filling her stomach. This is the last thing she wanted to happen. She didn't want her friends fighting, she especially didn't want Stacie and Aubrey's relationship to be impacted, and she really hoped there wouldn't be a division of factions in a "Bhloe War" as Amy would likely dub it.

She checked her watch again and her nerves heightened. Stacie was an hour late and Beca began to fear for the worst. She huffed and thought, fuck it, going into her kitchen area to grab her phone and finally call her friend. As she began to dial the number, she breathed a sigh of relief as keys jingled in her door, Stacie using her spare key to enter.

Beca began smiling as she watched her friend walk in, her hair still slightly damp and her body adorning yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Beca knew immediately Stacie was in no mood, going out without makeup and not looking like the fashionista she normally was. Stacie looked up and gave her a half smile, bringing in a pizza and dropping her black bag on the floor, going right to the kitchen.

Normally, Stacie would probably go grab some wine or something, but when Beca got sober, she knew she wouldn't be able to go and breakdown to her friend when she was under the influence. It just didn't feel right to her.

So instead, she went for a drive and pulled herself over, crying her eyes out and getting the frustrations off her chest. After finally calming down, she got the next best thing after wine, and picked up a typical cheese pizza for her and Beca to share.

Beca gave her a small smile as she took in her friend's red and swollen face, following her to the kitchen where Stacie promptly dropped the pizza and began quietly munching. Beca grabbed a slice for herself, going to grab some cups for water and plates.

"Thank you," Stacie whispered, Beca just squeezing her shoulder gently.

"You want to talk about it?"

Stacie frowned and just shook her head, already having texted Beca the majority of the showdown at her condo earlier.

"I just can't believe Chloe comes back and Bree literally told her about my slip… I mean Jesus, Chloe isn't even a great friend to her anymore. Why would she tell her?"

"Well, did she try and explain herself?"

Stacie rolled her eyes.

"She said Chloe read her face and figured it out, and that she then tried to explain it to her to defend me."

Beca nodded slowly.

"I mean… if Aubrey didn't want any of us to know because she was trying to protect you Stacie, I'm sure the only reason she would tell was for the same reason."

"She knows I am pissed at Chloe. She knows how hurt I was when she cut me out of her life, and how mad I got when I saw Chloe keep shutting her down. I don't care, she shouldn't have told her."

Beca nodded her head.

"Maybe she shouldn't have, but hey? If there's one thing I do know about you two, even after everything that's gone on today? It's that you two are happy and crazy about each other."

Stacie rolled her eyes yet again, beginning to sniffle, tears coming back to her eyes.

"Then how come she hasn't brought up marriage to me?"

It was so quiet, Beca barely heard it. She hadn't even thought of that, and was surprised by the comment.

"Stacie…"

"No, I know she loves me, I know I'm being insecure right now. I wish I hadn't told you, I wish she never told Chloe, and now Amy knows too, and Lily… it's just a mess. And her telling Chloe, I mean… do you think she's still holding on to it? Do you think she's not going to marry me and always hold onto my mistake and resent me?"

Beca dropped her pizza and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist as Stacie leaned forward on the counter.

"I'm so mad at Chloe. I know it's stupid and petty, but she was one of my best friends and she cut me out like cancer. I didn't even do anything wrong. She doesn't even give me an apology. I don't think she apologized to Aubrey, but Bree has a soft spot for her… this is all such bullshit."

"Everything with Chloe… it's between me and Chloe. I'm sorry we dragged you and Amy and Aubrey and everyone into it. I'm going to go talk to her, I'm going to help fix this. I think we all need to have conversations with one another right now."

Stacie wiped her eyes.

"Dammit Becs, aren't you the one who's supposed to be having a breakdown right now?"

Beca smirked.

"That was me last night. We can switch every other day, keep it interesting," she replied sarcastically, Stacie chuckling.

The pair laughed and paused immediately when a knock reached Beca's front door. They shared a panicked look, neither girl really willing to face the people they needed to chat with, but relief came soon enough when the door was pushed open and Amy walked in. For once, the Australian looked more tired than peppy.

"Uh, hey?" Beca said, pulling away from Stacie, Amy huffing as she moved her bags around and closed the door behind her.

"Who the hell bought the pizza? And why wasn't I invited?"

Stacie and Beca looked at each other.

"Well I bought the pizza, Beca invited me over."

Amy went right up to Stacie, the girl defenseless and not expecting the titty punch that hit her left breast.

"OW! Dammit, Amy? What the fuck?"

"And you," the blonde said, turning to Beca, and punching her titty as well.

"FUCK. Amy!"

Amy turned back to Stacie, who was too fixated on her left boob to protect her right one, and received one more punch to her vulnerable breast.

"AMY! SHIT!" she shrieked.

"That boob was for cheating on ya girl and that boob was for not inviting me when you had a pizza to share!"

Beca looked at her like she was crazy.

"And my boob?"

"You didn't invite me over."

"Stacie came on her own! You know what, why bother with you," Beca realized mumbling to herself, a small smile reaching her face in exasperation when she realized her logic would not work on Amy.

"Glad you see things my way midget," the blonde replied, turning back to her other friend.

Stacie looked up at Amy with sad and guilty eyes, fearful of the judgment that might come her way.

"Dammit, Legs, next time you fuck up, you call me, ya hear? You know I have your back, I'm the last person to judge," she said, pulling Stacie in for a hug, the girl reciprocating in kind.

"Sorry," she mumbled, wiping more tears from her face.

"God, I'm a walking talking water works today. I'm sorry you guys," she said, feeling exhausted, and sadly it was only the afternoon.

"It's okay Stacie. It's been a weird few days for everyone," Beca said.

"You got that right," Amy replied, hopping up on the counter, pulling the pizza box towards her.

"Look, guys, I am about to get married to Bumper in the next few months. We run a damn company together. We need to figure all this shit out because I'm not letting something that happened back in college ruin our business, friendships, my wedding, or our futures. You hear me?"

Stacie and Beca were the duo to be stunned now. Amy was rarely serious. She was a wealthy, beautiful girl, brought up to not give a crap about what people said about her, her body, her lifestyle, you name it. She lost her mother when she was only 12, and ever since then, the girl chose to live life hard, just like her mother would have wanted. As Fat Amy's father told her, her mother would be proud of her and encourage her to go do everything she ever wanted. Amy's motto was to live and have fun, to not sweat the small stuff.

And so, seeing the blonde Australian get serious and matter of fact? It meant that things really needed to be addressed and quickly, because if she couldn't even manage to sweat off and dismiss the drama, then it was reaching a point of maximum velocity with a deadly impact approaching.

"Amy… how was Bree when I left?" Stacie asked softly, guilt in her eyes.

Amy loved to joke around, but even she was blown away by today's events and confessions, and she knew she had to be serious for her friend.

"I told your girlfriend she was a moron for letting Chloe stay with you. I'm sorry, but we all knew that was a train wreck and blow out waiting to happen," Amy began, Beca rolling her eyes at her ever blunt bestie.

"I also called Chloe out for thinking she could just walk back in and expect no drama would occur. So, she's staying in me and Bumper's guest house because you and miss Chief Executive of Uptightness need to chat and not let this shit storm pull you in."

Stacie nodded her head slowly, chewing the inside of her mouth.

"Amy… what if Bree never forgives me for this?"

"Stacie, I told you that isn't what's happening," Beca began, Amy waving her off.

"Jugs, get over yourself. Have you met your crazy fucking girlfriend?"

Stacie just blinked in surprise, Beca crossing her arms and quirking a brow, wondering where this was going.

"My god, she was the bane of our existence freshman year! And then remember camp retreat hell where she nearly shot Beca down with a shotgun to get her out of that net?"

"Wait, what? When was-" Beca was cut off.

"She's a badass! Your girlfriend used to have a giant, humungous stick up her ass…. Well, maybe not a stick, but like a tree trunk? Or perhaps a mighty red oak-"

"Shut up Amy! We get it," Stacie said, her face beating red in embarrassment as he friend discussed her girlfriend's anus.

"So you see my point. Your girlfriend does not do what she does not want to do. She doesn't get into relationships because she feels like passing the time away, just like she doesn't forgive her girlfriend for cheating because she has bad self-esteem. That woman's a grade-A bitch, and hell, I fucking love her for it. I'm even richer now because of it!"

Amy jumped off the counter, placing both hands on her friend's shoulders, growing a bit more serious now as she looked into Stacie's eyes.

"Aubrey Posen would not forgive someone and stay in a relationship with them, not after how she changed, not after what she went through. She fucking loves you, and believe me, she's probably at home worrying herself into another vomiting spell," Amy said, Stacie giving her a pointed look at mentioning Aubrey's less than appealing tendency to vomit when nervous.

"So trust me when I tell ya, she already forgave you. She loves you and this whole thing between you two has more to do with Chloe and everyone freaking out and way less to do about your relationship."

Stacie held her friend's gaze, internalizing her sage advice, before slowly nodding to her.

"I'm letting my hurt over Chloe create trouble with me and Bree," she said quietly, shaking her head, Amy squeezing her shoulders.

"Stace, I'm in the same boat as you. You and I were her ride or die homies for 3 years, and she just left. It fucking sucked, but I let it go. Otherwise, I'd just be walking around staying pissed off all the time."

Beca watched them, pensive as she listened in. Amy was right. While the three of them were all close with Chloe, it was clear that the others were the three amigos. Beca was always included and was still the closest one to Chloe, but as everyone realized in retrospect, Chloe was only friends with Stacie and Amy, while deep down, there was much more between her and Beca.

"You just gotta go and be your usual blunt and sassy self Stacie. Tell her off, tell her why you're pissed, and then let it go. Maybe you guys don't become friends again, but at least it's settled and you can be civil. Everyone is going to be sharing a couple rooms with all my wedding stuff coming up, so civility will be bloody demanded!"

Stacie smiled at her friend, nodding her head and then signaling for Amy to bring it in for a hug, the Australian squeezing her tightly.

"Now, you look like hell. So go upstairs, take another shower, put your face on, and get home to your girl."

Stacie chuckled.

"And why do I have to get nice and pretty to go home?"

"Welllllll I may have told a certain uptight bitch I would get her girlfriend home in one piece, as long as she promised to grovel and beg?"

Amy winked and Stacie started grinning, bringing her back in for another hug.

"Thank you Amy. Becs? You mind if I use your shower?"

"Nah, get to it. I'm just happy the water works are finally stopping," she said, Stacie rolling her eyes as Beca pretended to be aloof.

The taller girl skipped around the counter, going to Beca and kissing her loudly on the cheek, the smaller girl trying to push her off, Amy laughing at Beca's grimace.

"I love you too Beca," she said sweetly, heading to her overnight bag and going through the loft to Beca's bathroom.

Beca just smiled to herself with her eyebrows raised as she watched Stacie close the door behind her.

"I have never witnessed someone go from total meltdown to teasing flirt in half second like I have seen that girl over the years," Beca said appreciatively, causing Amy to laugh.

"She's dramatic and sensitive, but once she gets over something, she's good."

Beca was quiet for a moment before turning to look at Amy.

"Can you believe all of that?" Beca asked sadly, slightly surprised and also annoyed at herself for not realizing her friend had struggles, and that the relationship she always idolized had more imperfections than she ever paid attention to.

"I really can't…. they're so fucking happy together now, but… who knows Becs? Remember sophomore year when Stacie got pissed at us over Aubrey and stormed out?"

Beca chuckled out, nodding and scratching her head as she remembered quite clearly Stacie ripping them all bright and shiny new assholes that day in rehearsal when she was fed up with her teammates venting about their former captain.

"We all know Aubrey went through a crazy phase. Maybe Stacie needed to too, but it just worked out like shite, and it happened when Aubrey and she were together. Aubrey's an uptight blonde princess, but hell, she's smart too. I'm sure she knew if it had been her a few years younger, she would have screwed up too. She knows who Stacie is deep down, Stacie just had to deal with her bullshit to figure it out too."

Beca smiled as she looked at Amy, the Australian finally taking notice of her silence and growing to look at her questioningly.

"What?"

"When the hell did you become the wise one?"

Amy blinked, soon grinning wide.

"I'm the most brilliant philosopher in Tasmania, didn't ya know?"

Beca rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief, Amy grabbing the pizza box and making her go join her on the sofa, cackling like a madwoman along the way.

* * *

Stacie navigated her Benz through traffic and finally pulled onto her street, quietly making her way down the road and back to her condo. She had spruced herself up, washed away the tears and put her face on, feeling more like herself after the night and day of crying she had just gone through.

She sighed as she pulled into her driveway, a slight pit still in her stomach. She wasn't sure she was entirely ready to face the music and have a conversation with her girlfriend, but on the same token, she knew she had to nip everything in the bud.

As Stacie pulled up behind Bree's car, she shut off her lights and made her way up the steps of her two-bedroom condo. She had a simple skirt and top on, not wanting to overdo it. She left her bag in the car, joking with herself internally that she should prepare to escape once again should their conversation go awry.

She checked the door handle before pulling her key out, the knob giving way and signaling it was unlocked, permitting her to enter. Stacie was quiet as the door opened, focusing on the floor and listening to see if Aubrey was around.

"Stace?" a familiar voice called out, Stacie's back now to the room as she shut the door, gathering her herself as she took a few deep breaths.

This fight was one she had not been prepared for, and she could feel her nerves trickling through her body.

"Stacie? Hey…" Aubrey said as she rounded the corner from their kitchen.

The blonde could see how hesitant her lover was and it made her guilt worsen.

"Were the candles too much?" she joked, causing Stacie to frown and eventually turn to take in her condo, a gasp escaping her lips.

Aubrey really had to go overboard with everything, didn't she? On every surface of her home, candles were scattered about. Their dining table was shrunk to as small as it could get, small candles adorning it. All over the large room, from the kitchen counters, to the stairs, all the way to the living room, soft lights fluttered about.

"Wow," Stacie said, very surprised and not at all expecting Aubrey to go all out like this.

A small smile found itself on Aubrey's face as she watched Stacie take everything in. It wasn't much, really. Stacie knew Aubrey had a fetish for candles, and pulling a ton of them out for a special gesture wasn't too hard. In the kitchen, Aubrey had lemon chicken with saffron rice and cranberry grazed asparagus paired with a nice white wine.

Aubrey's hair was down and she was in a form fitting simple black dress, sandals on her feet. The atmosphere was the perfect blend of homey, cozy, and classy with sexy summer night ambience to boot. Aubrey was a smart cookie, and she knew when needing to apologize for something like this, going too big or too small would either belittle or try to overcompensate for the necessary apology she owed her girlfriend.

"I made your favorite," the blonde said in a whisper, Stacie finally turning to look at her.

Stacie could tell Aubrey was nervous too, which made her feel a little relieved. She smiled.

"Almost ready?" she asked lightly.

Aubrey smiled and nodded, gesturing for Stacie to go to the table while Aubrey finished getting everything ready, soon following up her girlfriend with plates of food, Stacie pouring out the wine on the table.

Stacie felt a little awkward, as did Bree, fighting something that was not very common between them. Stacie could see Aubrey struggling internally, trying to figure out what to say, the brunette just rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

"Do you want to talk before we eat? I don't want a good meal to not be appreciated because we're both a mess on the inside."

Aubrey's eyes shot up.

"But it will get cold if we wait..."

"Then you'll just have to make it again next week," Stacie said lightly, standing and reaching out for Aubrey to take her hand, the blonde complying.

They walked in silence over to the sofa, Stacie sitting and pulling Aubrey down with her. Stacie was a snuggle slut, and as soon as the blonde sat down, she curled her knees up right next to the blonde and put an arm above her on the top of the sofa, Aubrey's hand reaching to Stacie's thigh on instinct and stroking it softly.

Aubrey's head was downcast and Stacie waited patiently, letting her girlfriend take the lead. In all honesty, she had assumed she would come home and they would fight over Chloe again, fight about the cheating, just keep fighting and letting the tension build. Perhaps she had underestimated her girlfriend and their relationship.

"I'm sorry I told Chloe she could stay here and just assumed you would adapt to it. It wasn't fair of me to do that to you, especially with everything that's gone on between you two."

Yup. Stacie had definitely underestimated the situation. She was stunned, but her free hand joined Aubrey's hand resting on her thigh, intertwining their fingers.

"Honestly Stace, I was just in la-la land… I think I was hoping that Chloe would come back, you two would make up, she and Beca would make up, and everything would go back to normal… "

Aubrey felt some tears perk at her eyes, and Stacie wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a hug. It all made sense now. Chloe wasn't the only one who thought she could just stroll back and everything would be peachy keen, as if the last several years didn't happen, as if she hadn't seen her friends or spoken to them.

"It's so stupid. I still love Chloe; she was always there for me in college. I just want my friend back. I'm sorr-"

"Stop, it's okay," Stacie interrupted, stroking her hair.

"I want my friend back too Bree… I think I'm just more pissed off than you."

Stacie smirked as Aubrey chuckled into her shoulder, the brunette pulling back and wiping the tears from the blonde's eyes.

"I really had no intention of ever bringing up to her what happened with us Stacie. I thought I was defending you, I don't know…"

"Well… I told Beca and Lily today, so…"

"Why did you tell them? What brought it up?" Aubrey asked curiously, the girls legs intertwined now, both leaning against the sofa and talking softly, fingers gently dancing across one another.

"Because I would be Beca had you not forgiven me."

Aubrey paused, taking in Stacie's sad eyes, her mouth dropping.

"But-"

"It's true, Aubrey… if you hadn't…. If you hadn't heard me out and listened to me, forgiven me, helped me… I would be Beca. I may not have gone to rehab, but I wouldn't be happy. I'd be out drinking, sleeping around, partying like I had been. Beca is where I could have been."

"And that's why you want Chloe to pull her head out of her ass," Aubrey finished for her girlfriend, understanding finally dawning on her.

She took Stacie in, the sad expression, the guilt and fear. Aubrey kicked herself for not seeing it sooner, how scary it must have been to see how much pain Beca was in and question if that could have been her.

"Hey, look at me," Aubrey said, gently lifting Stacie's chin to look at her.

"Anastasia Conrad, what happened is done and over with. I forgave you, you're not a bad person, and I'm the one who should be doing the apologizing tonight, not you. We moved past that and I am so sorry it came back up today and that I didn't handle all of this stuff going on with Chloe better, but…"

Aubrey's fingers moved across Stacie's face, cupping her cheek gently.

"I love you. You're the love of my life, and that's not going to change. So do me a favor? And never, ever, think that I am holding the past over you. We're beyond that, okay? I can't imagine my life without you."

By this point, the tears had reached Stacie's eyes and her face was crumpling into a mess. They began hugging once again, Bree kicking herself for not alleviating her girlfriend's anxiety.

"I'm so sorry if I have ever made you think that that whole thing was still an issue. I trust you with everything Stacie, I'm sorry-"

"No, no, it's just… I get scared sometimes, you know? We've been together so long and I guess I just worry…"

Aubrey kicked herself internally for a third time, again realizing that waiting to ask Stacie to marry her had only made her girlfriend feel anxious.

The truth was that Aubrey had intended to propose to Stacie months ago, having found the perfect ring one day when out shopping on Rodeo Drive. The problem that arose was Fat Amy and Bumper had announced their engagement soon after, and the last thing Aubrey wanted to do was be déclassé and steal their thunder, taking attention away from the group. She sighed into Stacie's shoulder.

"Are you upset because I haven't asked you to marry me yet?"

Stacie froze against her girlfriend, her mind racing as she wondered how the hell the older woman had figured it out.

"Wha? I… um-"

Stacie was interrupted as Aubrey pulled back and cupped her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. After properly silencing her girlfriend, she pulled back and stared into Stacie's eyes.

"Hold on one second," the blonde said, bolting up from the cushion and leaving Stacie shell shocked, the lengthy blonde sprinting up the steps.

It was only a few moments before Stacie heard Aubrey make her way back down, turning to look over the sofa.

"You know, I wanted to wait and make everything absolutely perfect, but..."

Stacie's eyes went wide as she saw Aubrey fiddling with a small box, the blonde coming to sit back down next to her. Stacie could not believe this was happening.

"Oh my god."

Aubrey chuckled.

"Hold on, I just… this isn't what I wanted, so at least let me have a speech," she blonde said, smiling wide and feeling happier than ever before.

"I've thought about you every day since the moment I met you," she began, looking down at the box and fiddling with it.

"I didn't know what it meant or how things would unfold, but… every time we talked, or got coffee in our first year together, I knew something special was unfolding between us, even if it took me a while to figure it out."

Stacie was finally zoning in on the situation now, watching the blonde carefully, a smile coming to her face as she kept tearing up.

"And, I never thought I would say this but, I'm so glad Amy flashed the entirety of America, because it lead you right back to me in a little cabin in the woods," Aubrey said, the pair of them chuckling.

"Yes, we had our struggles, but… honestly Stacie, I've just been waiting to ask you. I have no doubts that you're the person I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with," the blonde said, finally looking Stacie in the eyes, barely containing her smile.

"I wanted to propose but Bumper beat me to it," the blonde said, Stacie chuckling again.

"That fucking weasel," the brunette whispered happily, Aubrey shaking her head.

"But I don't care anymore. I want you to know that you mean the world to me and that I am so madly in love with you. You make me happy every single day, and there are no doubts or questions in my mind that you're the one for me."

Aubrey twisted on the sofa, going down to one knee and gently taking Stacie's hand.

"Stacie Conrad. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" the blonde asked, Stacie smiling big.

The brunette took a deep breath, smiling and biting her lip. Before Aubrey could open the box, Stacie quickly covered her hands, looking into her eyes.

"No."

* * *

I am sorry, but I am laughing out loud at how fucking evil I am, HAHAHAHAH.

That cliffhanger was amazing, at least for me to write. :D You'll get another update in the next week, not to worry. I don't want to spoil what is planned, but I hope you all enjoy it. Until next time!

Oh and PS, in the outtakes, for PP2, Aubrey wields a shotgun and suggests she could shoot Beca down, if y'all were wondering where that random tidbit came from. ;)


End file.
